Love and Obligations
by Bright Star 82
Summary: It is Mr. Bingley, not Elizabeth who calls Darcy on his proud and demeaning behavior and tells him that Elizabeth hates him. Can Darcy mend his ways and get past his family duty in time to save Elizabeth from doing her family duty? please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_**Love and Obligation**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of Jane Austen's characters or themes.**_

Chapter 1: Netherfield Park

Caroline Bingley was in one of her moods, again. She had been ranting all morning about the inconvenience of having "Poor, Sweet, Jane Bennet" falling ill while visiting with her and her sister Louisa Hurst. Caroline was convinced that it was by design that Jane had come the previous day by horseback, instead of in a carriage like a proper lady. "After all" she said, speaking mainly to Mr. Darcy "any fool could see it was going to rain, and I am convinced that Mrs. Bennet refused Jane the carriage by design so that she would be forced to stay the night. This of course would undoubtedly give her a better chance to trap my brother into spending time with her. Now she is ill and we will be forced to host her until she is well enough to be removed back to Longbourn where she belongs."

Mr. Darcy had only been half listening, lost in his own thoughts of how Miss Bingley could abuse her friend so cruelly while she was ill and under Miss Bingley's care. He was also contemplating the distinct character similarities between Miss Bingley and Mrs. Bennet. It seemed that both women were ruthless when it came to securing their futures to men of fortune. The only difference was that Caroline was trying to secure her own rich man of the Ton (namely Mr. Darcy) and Mrs. Bennet was trying to make sure her five daughter's futures were secure.

Therefore when Mr. Darcy's attention was once again captured by Miss Bingley asking his opinion on what she had been saying, he answered with "indeed" and left it at that. Mr. Darcy had never been known as a man of many words, so he thought this was an appropriate response even though he had no idea what he was agreeing with. He was only trying to stop Miss Bingley for continuing to carry on about whatever nonsense she had been talking about.

The sharp look he got from his friend Mr. Bingley, told him that he should have been paying attention before answering. It was not until Mr. Bingley spoke, however that Darcy realized just how monumental his error had been. "Miss Bennet" Bingley began, "would NEVER knowingly put herself in a compromising position." Mr. Darcy immediately silently reprimanded himself for being inattentive. 'How' he thought 'could I fail my friend in this way?' Sure, Mrs. Bennet could be a bit much to handle (even in small doses) but he held the eldest Miss Bennets' in the highest regard. Surely Bingley would understand if he went to him later in private and explained… he had never before seen such clear disapproval written across Bingley's usually cheery countenance. There must be a way to make amends for such a huge error…

Just then, the door to the breakfast parlor was opened, and all of Darcy's thoughts of his friend ceased. For before him stood Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Darcy could vaguely make out the voices around him, the servant introducing her, the polite inquiries, and usual pleasantries being exchanged, but could not hear or even think clearly over the resounding thud of his heartbeat in his ears.

It was of course not just her mere presence that threw him into such a state, but the picture before him… for she still stood in the doorway, her light and pleasing form presented a heavenly appearance with the bight morning sun upon her. The golden rays of the sun was streaming in from the large windows behind her, giving her skin a beautiful glow, her chestnut hair shining as the sun highlighted the different colors found there. The sunlight also caught her dark brown eyes and brought out the green and gold highlights in them, to give her eyes the appearance of dancing. All of this combined to give her a mystical appearance, but it was not a picture that was foreign to him. For many nights now, this is how she appeared in his dreams. She was like a pixie dancing and laughing her way through his subconscious and wreaking havoc on his self-control. It took every ounce of self-control that he retained not to rush to her, take her in his arms, and kiss her quite soundly and thoroughly.

While all this was passing through Mr. Darcy's mind, Elizabeth had asked after everyone, and was more than just a little intimidated when Mr. Darcy did not even respond. He just continued staring at her 'Is my presence that intolerable to him?' she asked herself. A brief frown crossed her lips at this thought, but she quickly recovered, asking after her sister, and was promptly shown upstairs by a servant to make her own assessment of Jane's health.

Before Mr. Darcy could reclaim his wayward thoughts, he saw a brief frown cross Elizabeth's beautiful lips; she curtsied and was being led away by a servant, without so much as a backward glance. 'Damn it,' he thought, 'I offended her again! How am I ever to make amends if I cannot stop day dreaming about her long enough to speak… I am a STUPID FOOL!'

Mr. Darcy was once again pulled from his private thoughts by the whining voice of Miss Bingley and one of her insipid remarks about how Miss Elizabeth's wild appearance must have an effect on how he viewed her "fine eyes". He privately cursed himself for ever making that comment to Miss Bingley, knowing she would never let it rest, before answering. When he did answer it was not what Miss Bingley hoped for. "Yes" Darcy said, "in fact I find them to be even finer, no doubt brightened by her exercise." With that he quit the room, paying no mind to the look of serious distaste that Miss Bingley shot him.

All of the morning's strange happenings did not escape Mr. Bingley's notice. He knew that he was not considered to be especially perceptive, and in most cases he also knew that to be true of himself. He was however uncannily perceptive to the subtle changes in mood of those he held dear, and those of his close acquaintance. Bingley had not seen Darcy this distracted since that nasty Ramsgate incident, and yet this was different. After Ramsgate Darcy struggled to keep his temper at bay, and distract his sister Georgiana, but this side of Darcy was one he had never seen before. Bingley was used to the signs of Darcy trying to keep his temper under good regulation, but Darcy seemed to be struggling to keep emotions of an entirely different color at bay. Based on what he had just witnessed, Bingley expected that Miss Elizabeth had something to do with Darcy's recent behavior. Bingley intended to have a full accounting from Darcy about his recent behavior and actions, and soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Bingley Wants Answers

Upon quitting the breakfast parlor, Darcy knew he desperately needed to clear his head and get his emotions under control (he almost laughed out loud at this last thought, it was unfathomable to him that this country girl could bring him to his knees). Until Miss Elizabeth Bennet was thrust into his well ordered world, he did not even know he possessed such strong emotions. He certainly was not the type of man to become completely undone by a pretty face. But that was just it, Elizab… Miss Elizabeth was not just a pretty face. She was smart, with a quick wit that rivaled his own, she voiced her own opinions, and held no qualms about debating them with him (often winning the debate and forcing Darcy to see a different perspective). That in itself was a complete novelty to Darcy; he was so used to women fawning all over; them agreeing with everything he said, even if it was total nonsense, but not her. She was completely different from every woman he had ever known. Then there was her eyes, those eyes that that danced in joy, darkened in anger, and held more love and compassion for those she cared about than he ever thought possible. He could spend a lifetime studying all the emotion portrayed in her eyes and still probably not uncover their complete depth. She was driving him mad… he had to get control of himself! The surest way he knew to clear his head was a good long hard ride, but he couldn't bring himself to leave the house while he knew Miss Elizabeth was within. Therefore he settled for the next best thing and took himself to the library. In the library he could at least be sure that Miss Bingley wouldn't find him (for he doubted that Miss Bingley even knew that Netherfield had a library).

Once safely within the library, Darcy started pacing and organizing his thoughts aloud.

"Why can I not shake this feeling?"

"Why do I want to rid myself of this feeling, when being in her presence feels like Heaven on Earth?"

"No! I cannot think like that. A connection between us must be prevented at all costs. I have a duty to my family, and she has no fortune, no connections…"

"What use do I have for fortune and connections, I have plenty of both."

"Why can I not just claim urgent business in Town, and stop torturing myself with something that will never, can never be?"

"What can never be?" asked Bingley as he stepped into the library.

Darcy blushed, stammered something incoherent, and tried to change the subject.

'Darcy blushing, now this is very interesting!' thought Bingley.

Bingley ignored Darcy trying to change the subject and asked (rather boldly for him) "Come now Darcy, for a man of your means is there really anything that can NEVER be?"

Darcy snapped back, "I am not God Bingley, there are some things that wealth and position can NEVER buy! I don't expect _**you**_ to understand! So just drop it!"

Darcy immediately regretted his condescending words to his friend and tried to apologize, but Bingly stopped him mid-sentence.

"What Darcy," Bingley spat back "you don't expect me to understand because I am beneath you? Is that really what you think of our 'friendship'? My goodness Darcy, you are no better than Caroline!"

Bingley knew these last words would hurt, but he had played the part of the 'younger naïve brother' for far too long, and wanted Darcy to trust him enough to confide in him and take his advice.

Darcy's mouth dropped at these last words. 'Am I really that bad?' he thought. True he never confided his greatest troubles to Bingley (at least not until they were resolved), or sought his advice, but he did confide in him. He always counted on Bingley's cheery disposition to reassure him that he had taken the appropriate course, but that was only after the fact. He had never considered that Bingley might be able to help direct him, or offer insight as to the right course of action.

Darcy contemplated his next words very carefully. He did not want to lose Bingley's friendship over his own stubborn pride. It took a long few minutes for Darcy to reply. The wait seemed like an eternity to Bingley, who started to think that perhaps Darcy did not really value their friendship, as he waited for some response from Darcy.

Finally Darcy sank into a nearby chair. Running his finger through his hair, he said "I am a FOOL, Bingley!" Darcy took a long ragged breath then continued. "I value our friendship more than you can ever know, probably because I have never taken the time to tell you. You know me Bingley, and you know that I have never been particularly good at expressing my… um… emotions. Please do not doubt that I hold you in the highest esteem! Yet I have wronged you by not allowing you an equal role in our friendship. Please believe that it was not intentionally done." Darcy paused briefly to make sure he still had Bingley's attention, and when he continued, his words came out in a rushed, almost desperate tone. "You… you just needed so much guidance when we first met, with your introduction into society, and estate management. I suppose I just fell into an easy pattern of looking at you as someone who needed guidance, rather than someone who could give it. You are my truest friend, aside from my cousin, and I know I have treated you in the most reprehensible manner. I ask, no beg that you can find it in yourself to forgive my behavior and let me make amends…PLEASE!"

Bingley visibly relaxed when he realized that his words had gotten through, although he was surprised that they had so great an impact. He readily accepted Darcy's apology (knowing it was no small thing for Darcy to offer). That being done, and a new respect established for both men, Bingley tentatively started testing the waters to see if he could get Darcy to admit his attraction to Miss Elizabeth.

"Come now Darcy" Bingley began, with more confidence than he felt, "you have not been yourself from almost the time since we first arrived here, and it is only getting worse. What is it that has you so distracted and temperamental?"

Darcy once again took a long time before answering, leaving Bingley wondering if Darcy would truly confide in him. When Darcy did finally speak however, Bingley was not disappointed.

"Bingley" Darcy began, "I am afraid that I have continually, yet unintentionally insulted Elizab…Miss Elizabeth."

"You are distracted by this because you don't know how to fix it, and you greatly admire Miss Elizabeth?" Bingley's response came out more as a statement than a question.

Darcy looked stunned "But how did you…" he began, but Bingley stopped him, waving off the question, and said "I know everyone thinks I have my head in the clouds all the time, Darcy. I do however pay attention to what is going on around me."

Darcy just stared at Bingley for a moment. He had seriously misjudged his friend.

"I am truly sorry, Bingley" Darcy said, "I have seriously underestimated you, and I have only myself and my pride to blame… the truth is that I do not admire Miss Elizabeth, I am in love with her."

Bingley was duly shocked. He knew that Darcy held Miss Elizabeth in great esteem, but love? He never thought that Darcy would allow himself to fall in love, let alone be distracted to the point of rudeness by it. And would Darcy actually entertain the notion of marrying a woman with no fortune, and no connections, for love alone?

After recovering from the shock of Darcy's confession, Bingley said with all due seriousness "This is a problem indeed, Darcy. For I know that Miss Elizabeth despises you for that unfortunate comment you made at the Meryton Assembly, and you have done nothing since to improve her opinion. From what Miss Bennet tells me, Miss Elizabeth is under the impression that you look at her only to find fault."

"She overheard that" Darcy groaned, "How will I ever get her to forgive me, and let her know the true me?"

Bingley's eyes twinkled mischievously as he leaned in toward Darcy and said "I have a plan."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Elizabeth Takes Up Residence at Netherfield

Miss Elizabeth Bennet sat by her sister's bedside while the Apothecary, Mr. Jones examined her. Elizabeth had been surprised on entering the room to find her sister much worse than she had anticipated. Sometime during the night, Jane's headache and sore throat had turned into a raging high fever. Elizabeth was therefore grateful that Mr. Bingley had already sent for Mr. Jones, so she did not have to wait above a quarter hour for his arrival. Jane, with her usual good temper, insisted that she was well enough to return home, for she did not want to be an inconvenience to anyone. Elizabeth was adamant that Jane was too ill to be moved. She was therefore grateful when Mr. Jones reached the same conclusion, and Jane could do nothing more than lie back, drink her medicinal tea, and submit to her sister nursing her. After Mr. Jones had gone, Elizabeth told Jane that she would speak to Mr. Bingley and ask his permission to come to Netherfield each day to see to Jane. Jane readily agreed, feeling much more at ease with her sister tending to her while she was ill, than a maid with whom she was unfamiliar. Elizabeth sat with Jane for another quarter hour, sponging her head with cool towels until a fitful sleep claimed her. The maid, Eloise took over for Elizabeth as she went in search of Mr. Bingley.

As Elizabeth approached the library, where she was told she would find Mr. Bingley. She heard raised voices.

As she stood outside the closed door to the library, she clearly heard Mr. Darcy's raised voice, "there are some things that wealth and position can NEVER buy. I don't expect _you_ to understand, so just drop it!" She heard him bellow. The voices behind the door became muffled as their volume dropped, but she assumed that Mr. Darcy's harsh words were directed at Mr. Bingley. What she heard next confirmed this, for Mr. Bingley's voice rose to a volume and strength that she never would have expected of him. Elizabeth did not hear all of what he said, but she heard his last sentence "you are no better than Caroline!" very clearly.

Elizabeth was stunned. She had never seen or even heard of Mr. Bingley being anything other than completely happy. She knew from Mr. Bingley's tone that the last words he spat at Mr. Darcy were meant as a criticism, but she could not know to what end. Judging by the deathly silence that followed, however, she knew that Mr. Darcy had taken Mr. Bingley's full meaning, and it appeared to be a great insult. Elizabeth knew she should move away and not continue listening at the door, but she could not bring herself to move. Some strange urge inside of her needed to hear Mr. Darcy's response. It seemed like an eternity to Elizabeth before Mr. Darcy responded, but when he did, she nearly gasped aloud. 'Did the proud Mr. Darcy just call himself a fool?' she thought 'and then continue on to tell Mr. Bingley that he greatly valued their friendship? That he was not good at expressing emotion?' Elizabeth had always doubted that Mr. Darcy even knew what emotions were, could what he was saying be true?

A sound from somewhere down the hallway called Elizabeth back from her silent musing, and she quickly retreated to Jane's room, as not to be discovered listening at the door. Once in the safety of Jane's room, she remained another half hour watching her sister toss and turn in a feverish sleep, trying to give what comfort she could by bathing her sister's head in cool cloths and talking to her in low soothing tones.

The house keeper, Mrs. Martin came in during this time to check on Jane. Meryton was a fairly small town, and she had known Jane and Elizabeth their whole lives. When she entered Jane's room, she immediately asked if there was any improvement, the concern evident in the older woman's face. Elizabeth was relieved to have a friendly face among those looking out for Jane. "No," Elizabeth told Mrs. Martin "in fact she seems to be getting worse." Mrs. Martin knew the strong bond that existed between the two sisters, and could tell that Elizabeth was trying to hold back tears of concern for her sister. The older woman came to Elizabeth and wrapped her in a warm motherly hug, which caused Elizabeth to lose control of the tears she had been fighting, and they began to flow freely down her cheeks as she sat silently sobbing. "Have you had a chance to speak with Mr. Bingley yet?" Mrs. Martin asked Elizabeth. Lizzy just shook her head, not being able to find her voice. "Come now dear, you should go update Mr. Bingley on Jane's condition. I will stay with her until you get back, and send orders to the kitchen to have some special herbs brought up. You know I have dealt with enough fevers in my time, and I am sure that if you will allow me to do what I think to be for the best, we will have Jane back on her feet in no time." Elizabeth knew this to be true, Mrs. Martin was often much more successful at caring for the sick than Mr. Jones was. Elizabeth wiped her eyes, agreeing to whatever treatment Mrs. Martin deemed necessary (as long as it didn't involve blood-letting, which Elizabeth saw as pointless and barbaric) and slipped out of the room to once again find Mr. Bingley.

As Elizabeth once again approached the library, she saw that the door now stood open, and the sight that greeted her was a stark contrast to what she had heard just a half hour previous. Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley were laughing over memories from their time at Cambridge. Hearing Mr. Darcy laugh was almost as shocking as hearing Mr. Bingley raise his voice. 'So the proud and stoic Mr. Darcy knows how to smile and laugh' Elizabeth thought to herself. 'He should do so more often. It softens his face and makes him even more handsome… Handsome? Where did that thought come from?' Elizabeth nervously cleared her throat to announce her presence.

Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley were both immediately on their feet, bowing their greeting, as she curtsied in response. Before Elizabeth could say anything, both men spoke in unison, "How is Miss Bennet?" Both men looked at each other, trying to fight back their laughter for appearing so eager. This was almost too much for Elizabeth. Every firmly held belief she heldabout Mr. Darcy's proud character, and her promise to loath him for all eternity were suddenly being called into question. 'How can everything I was sure I knew about his character be completely overturned in the course of a single morning? First he swallowed his considerable pride and opened up to his friend, then to hear him laughing (which if she was honest with herself was one of the best sounds she had ever heard), and now inquiring about Jane's health, just as eagerly as Mr. Bingley.' Elizabeth studied both men before answering. Mr. Bingley's face held a look of terrified anticipation, and Mr. Darcy, although not to the same degree of his friend, did in fact look deeply concerned for Jane's health.

"I thank you, Sirs for your concern" she began. "Mr. Jones found Jane to be much worse than yesterday. She has developed a very high fever, and He says she cannot be moved until she is out of danger. I am sorry to inconvenience you, but I must ask that we be allowed to trespass on your hospitality until she is well enough to be moved home."

"I am sorry that your sister's condition has become worse." They both said again in unison, and with no small degree of worry written on their faces. At this Mr. Darcy started pacing the room, his brow knit in concern, but allowed Bingley to continue the conversation. "Miss Elizabeth," Bingley began with a nervous edge to his voice, "I assure you that your sister will receive every attention while at Netherfield. While I wish the two of you were staying under more pleasant circumstances, please do not trouble yourself about being an inconvenience. I assure you that Miss Bennet and yourself could never be an inconvenience. I will not stand for jeopardizing Miss Bennet's recovery by the two of you returning to Longbourn before I am assured that she is totally recovered."

At this, Elizabeth raised a questioning eyebrow, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth at the concern Mr. Bingley was showing for Jane. "Did I hear you correctly, Sir" she asked timidly "you would not mind my staying here to nurse my sister?"

"Indeed you did hear me correctly, Miss Elizabeth" he replied "I would not have it any other way. That is of course if you agree. For I know it would be a great comfort to Jan… Miss Bennet to have her dearest sister here in her time of great need."

"I cannot thank you enough, Sir" replied Elizabeth enthusiastically, a full smile gracing her full lips. "If you are sure that it would not be too much trouble, I would very much like to be here with my sister."

"Good, it is settled then." Bingley said with confidence, "I shall send a man directly to Longbourn for your things, as soon as you have written a note of explanation to your family. You will find everything you need to write your family in my study just across the hall. I shall be here when you have finished."

Elizabeth quickly curtsied and nearly ran from the room in her excitement over Mr. Bingley's generosity, repeatedly expressing her thanks as she went.

Darcy had been watching this exchange with great pleasure. Elizabeth's love for her sister shone through her bright eyes. Step one to Bingley's plan had gone off perfectly. Elizabeth would now be here night and day for him to try and make amends. A sudden thought of dread hit him, she would be here night and day… sleeping just down the hall. He was having a hard enough time controlling himself when she was three miles away. He knew without a doubt this was going to be a severe trial for him, especially if she continued to hate him. What if Elizabeth's hatred was so concrete that she would not be open to him trying to fix this mess he created? Would he be able to change her opinion of him, and show her the man he truly was? Whatever the outcome he knew he had to try, because he was fast coming to realize that a life without Elizabeth was not a life worth living.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I would like to thank everyone who took time to write a review on my first three chapters. This is the first time I have published any of my writing and I really appreciate any and all feedback. Being a first time user of this site, I didn't realize that each chapter had to be its own document, and a few paragraph breaks got messed up when I changed everything over. I will make sure to be more mindful of this in the future. Thank you again I hope you all enjoy the next few chapters.**_

Chapter 4: Universal Truths are called into Question

Elizabeth spent the remainder of the day by Jane's side, putting cool compresses to her head and trying to sooth her fitful sleep. She also took Mrs. Morris' advice and removed the heavy blankets from Jane, keeping her covered only in a light sheet in an attempt to bring down her body temperature.

Much to Elizabeth's surprise, Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst also stayed with Jane, trying to make themselves useful and help Elizabeth's efforts to calm and comfort her sister. Elizabeth was forced to re-evaluate her opinion of the two women based on what she witnessed throughout the afternoon.

Elizabeth was sure that Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst would avoid Jane's sickroom at all cost, but they had not. There was genuine concern written on their faces on seeing their friend burning with a high fever, and tossing about on the bed in a fitful fever induced sleep. They had followed all of Elizabeth's instructions as to the care of her sister without question or complaint. They had even been kind enough to stay with Jane while Elizabeth went downstairs for a light mid-day meal, insisting that they would take their meal in Jane's room so Elizabeth could have a short break.

'Perhaps Jane was right,' Elizabeth thought as she directed a maid in the unpacking of her trunks that had just arrived from Longbourn, 'Caroline and Louisa did seem to improve upon closer acquaintance.' In light of the startling number of misconceptions she had about the Netherfield party (all of which were quickly being called into question), she began to question her own power of observation.

Having already changed for dinner, Lizzy was back in Jane's room putting the final touches on her hair, once again lost in deep contemplation. Elizabeth had always prided herself on being able to uncover subtle signs that would give away a person's true character. Up until now, these powers of observation had never failed her. How was it then that everything she held to be absolute fact about these people could be so quickly called into question, and overturned in the course of a single day? Even Mr. Bingley, who she considered to be a rather easy character study, had surprised her by confronting his friend. At least this was a pleasant surprise. She had always felt that Mr. Bingley was too easily led by Mr. Darcy and his sisters, and had seriously considered if he would make a good husband to her Dear Jane. Now those fears she held for her sister's future happiness were put to rest. She was now confident that there were no two people better suited to each other than Jane and Mr. Bingley.

She was so caught up in these thoughts and questions that plagued her mind that she nearly jumped when Jane's soft voice broke the silence of the room. "You look lovely, Lizzy" Jane said as she tried to move into a sitting position. Lizzy had just finished putting the final touches on her simple yet elegant hairstyle, and making herself a silent vow to make an effort to really get to know the Netherfield party. When she saw her sister trying to sit up, she was by her side immediately gently urging her to lie back down and not exert herself. Lizzy felt her resolve to make an effort at getting better acquainted with everyone start to waver when Jane had suddenly awoken. She could not in good conscience go down to dinner and enjoy herself while her sister was awake and miserable. No, she could not leave Jane.

Jane could see these thoughts forming in her sisters mind, such was their bond, and put up a hand in protest before Lizzy could give voice to her thoughts.

"Lizzy" Jane said in a weak and tired voice "I will not have you forego a pleasant dinner with company just to sit here and watch me drift in and out of sleep."

Lizzy started to protest, but Jane would have none of it. "Besides," Jane continued "you look far too lovely to just sit here and attend my sick room nonstop. Perhaps you could bring me back some stories and information on how…er…everyone is doing?" Jane blushed prettily as she finished.

Elizabeth just smiled and said "Of course I will bring you back news of your Mr. Bingley." Elizabeth's full smile changed to a smirk as she continued. "As to looking lovely, you are too kind as always dear one. Even sick with a fever you, Jane are ten times prettier than I could ever be."

"Lizzy" Jane began, readjusting herself on the pillows, "first of all he is not _my_ Mr. Bingley. No matter what I may feel, I have had no indication that he wants anything more than my friendship. Secondly, do not speak so of yourself. I fear Mamma's constantly going on about my beauty is having an ill effect on you, and I am sorry. You know I would never speak an untruth to you, and Lizzy you truly are quite beautiful."

As Jane ended her speech, her lip was quivering trying to hold back the tears for the hurt her sister must feel at always being compared to herself. Lizzy quickly wrapped her sister in a warm hug trying to reassure her. True, their Mamma had always gone on and on about how plain her other daughters were compared to Jane (except Lydia of course, being her mother's favorite), but Lizzy has never minded. That is she had never minded until Mr. Darcy's comment about her being only 'tolerable'. Until that moment she had never taken to heart what her mother said. After all it was true that Jane was extraordinarily beautiful, and Lizzy knew that while she did not possess Jane's classic beauty, she was far from plain. Upon hearing the most devastatingly handsome man she ever beheld say that she was 'tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt him', every cut that her mother had ever made about her lack of beauty became true in her mind. Lizzy had tried to laugh it off for fear that if she didn't she would succumb to tears, but even now, the pain of her mother's and Mr. Darcy's criticism was still raw. What was worse, was that she had never considered how Jane might feel about their mother's constant ranting. Lizzy suddenly felt that she was a wretched person indeed, never to notice Jane's unease at being the constant subject of their mother's praise. Of course dear sweet Jane, who always wanted everyone happy, would feel the slight on her sister's behalves. She wrapped Jane in one more loving hug, and promised not to speak so meanly of herself in the future. With a new resolve, she left Jane to go down to dinner, acutely feeling just how blind she had been.

Bingley had done his part, in assuring that Elizabeth would stay with Jane at Netherfield to give Darcy a chance to change her opinion of him without the constant intrusion of her family. Now it was up to Darcy to try and set things right and this mere thought had him in a state of extreme agitation.

Mr. Darcy was dressed for dinner and anxiously pacing his room, his thoughts and concerns flooding his mind so rapidly that they seemed to overlap into a jumbled mess.

'What if she doesn't accept my apology? What if she wants nothing to do with me? Maybe I should just leave. Why can't I conquer this? Why do I want to… it feels so right. Oh God, I think I am going crazy…' as this last thought entered his mind, a new (and more productive) thought struck him. 'Georgiana. Surely Elizabeth would not refuse a friendship with my sister, and I am always at my best with Georgiana by my side. Elizabeth… (when did she become Elizabeth in my thoughts?)… oh it doesn't matter. Elizabeth is too kind to refuse a friendship with my sister, no matter how she feels about me. This could be good for Georgie too, Elizabeth's open nature is sure to help draw Georgie out of her shell. DAMN Wickham for crushing her fragile heart! I have already told Georgie so much about Elizabeth, and she had expressed a wish to meet her. Yes! This is perfect! I have to find Bingley and put this into action at once.'

As Darcy rushed from his room, he nearly collided with Bingley. "Darcy!" Bingley said in surprise while glancing around to make sure they were alone. "I was just coming to find you. I was thinking that perhaps someone else could benefit from this little plan of ours."

Darcy looked at him in confusion, prompting Bingley to continue. "I was thinking, Darcy, that perhaps we should invite Miss Darcy to Netherfield for a while. Miss Bennet's kindness and Miss Elizabeth's lively nature may be just what she needs to put the unfortunate events of last summer behind her for good."

Darcy, unable to control himself, laughed almost to the point of tears, as Bingley looked on in astonishment and confusion, wondering if his friend had lost grip of his full faculties. When Darcy was finally able to compose himself, he clapped Bingley on the shoulder with a smile, and said "I was just coming to find you to seek your approval for that exact thing."

"Good" Bingley said with a light chuckle, still not sure that his friend was in total control of his senses "then you will send for her immediately while the Bennet ladies are still guests?"

"Yes," replied Darcy "I shall send and express immediately to Georgiana and my cousin Colonel Fitzwilliam to accompany her, if that meets with your approval."

"Agreed!" said Bingley with his normal good humor, and the two gentlemen made their way downstairs to make sure the expresses were sent off before dinner, in the hope that they would get a reply tonight.

As Elizabeth stepped out of Jane's room to go down to dinner, she heard a masculine, yet musical laughter filling the halls. Had she not heard that same laugh earlier today, she would have assumed that Mr. Bingley had another guest. She immediately recognized the laughter to be that of Mr. Darcy, and unconsciously smiled at the musical sound.

'I could listen to that laugh forever, and never tire of it… Oh, what am I thinking? Mr. Darcy has no interest in me… and why am I even thinking such thoughts? I have never desired his good opinion, and besides I am sure I am nothing to the fashionable ladies of the Ton he is used to.' She was surprised and uneasy at her first thoughts and immediately tried to suppress them.

There was something about the way his laughter filled the halls and surrounded her, however that would not let her mind quit the subject. She suddenly found herself wishing that it was her that bought out the happy and playful side of Mr. Darcy that she had just come to know existed, and no matter how hard she tried, she could not turn her mind to another subject.

Eloise, the maid who had been assigned to Jane, broke her thoughts as she stopped to ask Elizabeth if there was anything that she or her sister required. This brought a blush to Elizabeth's face, realizing that she had just been standing there in the hallway lost in her own thoughts for some minutes. "No, I thank you Eloise" she kindly said to the maid, "but please come fetch me immediately if my sister requires me." With that the maid smiled and dropped a quick curtsy before entering Jane's room, and Elizabeth started down the stairs to dinner.

As Elizabeth reached the bottom of the steps, she saw Mr. Darcy handing two letters to an express rider. She momentarily considered asking him if anything was the matter, for sending two expresses at this time of evening usually meant trouble, but dismissed the thought. He would not appreciate her asking over his private affairs. Instead, she breathed a small sigh of relief, happy that her wayward thought had not kept everyone waiting on her to dine. Just as she was turning to go join the others in the sitting room, he called out to her, much to her surprise.

"Miss Elizabeth, you look quite well tonight. Pray, how does Miss Bennett fare?" He asked with an odd mixture of pleasure and concern on his face.

Elizabeth tried to hide the surprise, and pleasure she felt at his compliment, but as her eyes met his, she could not help the blush that crept over her cheeks and down her neck.

"I…I thank you Mr. Darcy," she stammered, wanting to look away but finding it impossible to free herself from his intense gaze, "my sister is still feverish, but resting quietly at the moment."

"I am glad Miss Bennet is resting comfortably, so that you are able to join us for dinner," He said quite boldly, "I know that you would not leave her if you were not assured of her comfort while you were away."

At this last statement, Elizabeth broke his gaze. 'What could he mean by complimenting me, and then implying my company is actually welcome? I thought he despised me…' the thoughts raced through her head.

When she again looked up, he had closed the gap between them, and was extending his arm, asking if he could escort her into the drawing room. She took his arm and nodded, unable to form words due to the turmoil of thoughts and emotions running through her. As she slipped her hand into his arm, it nearly took her breath away. Even through the layers of clothes that separated them, she could feel the strong muscles of his arm and the heat of his skin, and was a little concerned that she did not dislike the feelings his well chiseled frame created within her.

If she had not been so preoccupied trying to control her own thoughts and countenance, she would have noticed Mr. Darcy's sharp intake of breath as her hand made contact with his arm. As it was, each of them was so distracted by their own thoughts, that neither noticed the others reaction.

Note: It is my plan to try and post 1-2 chapters a week. I am at the mercy of my 18 month old daughters nap schedule so this may not always work out. I will try not to keep you all waiting too long between posts.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Thank you again to everyone who is interested in my story. I have really appreciated all the feedback. I am posting the next two chapters, but it will probably be a week and a half or so before I can update again. I have 6 of my nieces and nephews coming for a visit and I doubt I will find much time for writing. I have also changes the font to make bold and italicized words more clear. Hope this is ok. Enjoy.

Chapter 5: Food for thought

Dinner was a quiet yet uncomfortable affair. Miss Bingley made sure that Elizabeth was seated as far away from Mr. Darcy as possible. This did not bother Elizabeth, in fact she expected it. She knew that Miss Bingley had been trying to win Mr. Darcy's affection for some time now, and for some reason viewed Elizabeth as a threat to all of her carefully laid plans.

The dinner seating arrangement suited Elizabeth just fine, for it gave her time to ponder the events of the day in silence, since the two people sitting closest to her had no intention of conversing. Mr. Hurst, who sat to her right, was far too interested in his food and wine to say anything beyond the occasional comment about how he liked or dislike the course that was in front of him. Mrs. Hurst, who sat across from Elizabeth, was perfectly content playing with her multitude of bracelets, only speaking when Caroline said something that required her to agree.

The only thing that Elizabeth truly regretted about the seating arrangement was that she was not sitting close enough to Mr. Bingley to have any conversation. He had made one inquiry as to Jane's health just before dinner was announced, but could not further the conversation, and to Elizabeth's pleasure Mr. Bingley seemed just as disappointed by this as she was. Mr. Darcy occasionally glanced at Elizabeth, but every time he did, Miss Bingley shot Elizabeth a look that she was sure would have killed her, if looks could indeed kill. Caroline Bingley carried on most of the dinner conversation, which was mostly directed at Mr. Darcy.

Mr. Darcy, however rarely replied with more than a nod, or a single word if he could avoid doing so. _Poor Miss Bingley, _Elizabeth thought, _can't she see that Mr. Darcy is not interested in her? He in fact resembles a trapped rat, and she will not take the hint._

As soon as their long and tense meal was finished, Elizabeth quickly excused herself, saying that she did not wish to leave Jane unattended in case she needed anything. Miss Bingley told Elizabeth that rushing back to her sister's side was unnecessary. "Surely," she said, "the maid can see to Miss Bennet's needs." Elizabeth was adamant, however, and left to see to her sister, but not before Mr. Bingley had extracted a promise from her to rejoin them if Jane was resting comfortably. Mr. Darcy looked relieved at her promise to rejoin the party, but she chose not to think on that just now, and rushed back to her sister's side.

Elizabeth entered Jane's room, just as she was finishing some medicinal tea to help her sleep. Elizabeth immediately set to work making sure that Jane was cool and comfortable, and did not presently need for anything. Jane assured Lizzy that she was as well as could be expected under the circumstances, and asked Lizzy to stay with her until she fell asleep and tell her about her day. Lizzy of course agreed, and as soon as they were alone, Lizzy started telling Jane about the many startling discoveries she had made that day. When Lizzy had finished, Jane did not seem at all surprised.

"Lizzy" Jane began in a tired voice, "I told you that Mr. Darcy may not be as bad as you were trying to make him, perhaps he is just…" Jane's last words trailed off as she finally found a deep and restful sleep.

Lizzy gave herself another half hour to reflect on the day, and felt much better for allowing herself that small amount of solitude. This half hour had allowed her to work out some of the events of the day to her minds satisfaction.

_First, she felt secure in her original assessment of Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst's characters. Their apparent concern for Jane, it seemed was born of boredom while the gentlemen were out of the house seeing to some estate business. As soon as the gentlemen were back, their concern quickly vanished, in light of other happier pursuits._

_Secondly, she respected Mr. Bingley more for standing up to his friend, and proving that he was not to be easily led. It would not do for Jane to for a strong attachment (or marry) a man who did not know his own mind, and was constantly looking to other for guidance._

_Third, and perhaps the hardest conclusion for her to reach, was that Mr. Darcy was not a bad man. After all, being around Miss Bingley and her constant fawning all over his person could not be easy. It was enough to turn the happiest and most social of men into unhappy hermits. Mr. Darcy also seemed to be becoming much more comfortable in her own presence. Maybe, he was just uneasy in unfamiliar company (it could not be easy for a man of his fortune to know if someone liked the real man, or just the fortune and estates he possessed). _

_She thought back to the Meryton Assembly, and recalled with a certain amount of mortification that his fortune had been a constant and often loud topic of conversation, her own mother being the primary source. No wonder he was so unsociable, but she still could not excuse him for wounding her vanity._

_The fourth and last conclusion she came to was that she would offer Mr. Darcy her friendship. She would make an effort to make amends for her own family's behavior causing him distress. There was also the added benefit that they shared a common dislike for Miss Bingley, and perhaps he would be willing to share some of his hiding places if she offered him her friendship._

It was with these conclusions that she confidently made her way back downstairs to the drawing room, knowing that her mind would not be so easily distracted by the events of the day that had overturned almost all of her previous held beliefs of the people with whom she now found herself captive.

As soon Elizabeth entered the drawing room, Bingley was upon her inquiring after Jane's health with a look of great concern (probably due to the length of time she had been gone). It warmed Elizabeth's heart to see just how concerned and anxious Mr. Bingley was over her sister's health, even if Miss Bingley did roll her eyes at her brother's eager inquiries. Elizabeth told Mr. Bingley that Jane's fever had not yet broken, but she had finally found peaceful sleep thanks to the tea Mrs. Morris had prepared for her.

This news, rather than calm Mr. Bingley, made him even more agitated. "Miss Elizabeth," he began in a somewhat shaky voice "I am concerned that Miss Bennet's fever persists. Should I perhaps call for my personal physician from town?"

Before Elizabeth could answer, Miss Bingley interrupted in a rather irritated voice. "Come now Charles. It is just a simple cold. I am sure the Bennet's would not approve of the great expense of a town physician for a trifling cold." She gave Elizabeth a very pointed look as she said this.

Mr. Bingley turned to Caroline giving her an icy glare. No one, including Caroline, had ever seen such a severe expression cross his face before. As he spoke, it was in a low almost threatening tone. "Caroline! I believe I was speaking to Miss Elizabeth about _her_ sister! As to expense, I would never dream of forwarding the bills to Mr. Bennet. For his daughter, your 'friend' became ill while visiting _you_ in my home."

Caroline involuntarily recoiled slightly at her brother's harsh words. Everyone else in the room just looked on in stunned amazement that Mr. Bingley had actually challenged her.

When he turned back to Elizabeth, he had regained his countenance and was all politeness. He renewed his offer to send for his physician, but Elizabeth politely refused. She did however agree that Mr. Jones should be called back in the morning if Jane was not showing some signs of improvement. The situation was settled to the satisfaction of everyone (except Caroline whose mind was still spinning at her brother speaking to her in such a manner, and in front of Mr. Darcy).

The room slowly began to fill with the light sounds of conversation as everyone resumed their previous entertainment. Mr. and Mrs. Hurst along with Mr. and Miss Bingley were playing at cards and invited Elizabeth to join them. She thanked them but declined, stating that she would not wish to interrupt the game if she was called back to Jane.

Scanning the room for some way to pass the time, she noticed various stacks of books scattered around the room on tables. She wondered around the room scanning the titles, looking for something she had not previously read, or a favorite book failing that. After a short search, she found a book that she had been eager to read for some time. She excitedly plucked it from the pile and made her way to a sofa near where Mr. Darcy sat with his own book. She made herself comfortable, looking forward to losing herself in this great book.

As she opened the cover, she discovered that the book did not belong to the Netherfield library, but was one of Mr. Darcy's personal collections. She glanced up and noticed him watching her as she absentmindedly stroked the letters of his name on the nameplate. She quickly caught herself and began to apologize. "Mr. Darcy" she said quietly "I am sorry. I assumed this belonged to the Netherfield library" and reluctantly stood to return it.

"Please do not trouble yourself Miss Elizabeth" Mr. Darcy said sincerely "I always travel with some of my own collection. You seem quite eager to read that one. You are welcome to it, or any of my other books that catch your eye. The one you have chosen has recently become one of my favorites. Perhaps when you have finished it we can debate some of the finer points?" He punctuated this question with a raised eyebrow and a smile tempting the corners of his mouth that just hinted at the dimples in his cheeks.

Mr. Darcy watched her closely as she responded with a raised eyebrow and smile of her own. _God, does she know what that look does to me? _ He thought as he struggled to reign in his wayward and inappropriate thoughts.

"Thank you Mr. Darcy." Her voice held a musical quality of genuine happiness "I do believe I would enjoy that." She flashed him a brilliant full smile that made her eyes dance before returning to her seat, lovingly fingering the lettering of the book.

Mr. Darcy tried to turn his attention back to his own book but found it to be impossible to keep Elizabeth from his thoughts. _Did she really just say she would enjoy discussing the book with me? What has changed? She actually smiled at me. I really hope this is real… but how could her opinion of me changed so drastically in one day? I need to talk to her!_

Darcy looked up over the edge of his book to see Elizabeth's eyes drooping closed; her long dark lashes a stark contrast to the rosy hue of her cheek. Just as he thought she had fallen asleep, her eyes fluttered back open as she tried desperately to suppress a yawn.

Before he knew what he was doing, Mr. Darcy set his own book down strolled over to her and took a seat on the sofa beside her. Elizabeth was slightly taken aback by this, wondering what motive he could have to risk Miss Bingley's displeasure by taking a seat next to her.

Mr. Darcy noticed Elizabeth's reaction to him sitting next to her and wondered if his presence made her uncomfortable. Before he could ask her, he noticed Elizabeth's eyes darting back and forth between himself and Miss Bingley. When he glanced at Miss Bingley, trying to determine why that lady would cause Elizabeth to become uneasy, he noticed that Miss Bingley was gifting Elizabeth with a particularly menacing look.

He immediately started talking to Elizabeth, trying to draw her attention away from Miss Bingley in the hope of putting her at ease. "Miss Elizabeth" he began softly, her name little more than a whisper across his lips. The way his voice caressed her name immediately caught her full attention, giving him the courage to continue. "Pray, I hope you do not find this offensive, but I must ask. Are you well?"

Elizabeth's question filled eyes locked with his before she answered. "I thank you Mr. Darcy" she began tentatively, still holding his gaze. "I am quite well. I am perhaps a little fatigued from the day, but nothing more I assure you." She paused as she saw a brief look of relief spread over his face. It passed so quickly that had she blinked, she would have missed it. "May I ask, Sir why you thought any inquiry of my health would be offensive? I find it to be very kind of you to inquire." Her eyes still held his, searching for answers there as she finished.

For once it was him who broke the gaze. He did not want to expose his true feelings and great concern, which he was sure his eyes would betray if he did not look away.

"I find" he began still looking down, "that I am often saying the wrong things. Or that what I say is taken in a way that I did not intend. It has recently been pointed out to me that I am constantly giving offense, however unintentional."

He paused briefly to see her reaction. She seemed to be giving his words serious consideration, so he continued. "It is just that I know how draining it can be to be constantly worry about and caring for a loved one. I do not wish… um… that is, I know Miss Bennett would not wish for you to make yourself ill while caring for her." He looked up to meet her eyes once again, and what he saw there nearly stopped his heart. She was looking at him with more compassion than he had ever seen in her lovely eyes. And it was directed at him!

"I thank you Mr. Darcy for your kind words" she replied, "and I think you are quite right. Jane would be very cross with me if I became ill worrying over her. I think I will excuse myself early, check on Jane one last time and retire for the evening. I would certainly be no good to Jane if I ran myself ragged with exhaustion. I also do not want to cause _anyone_ concern over my well-being when my Dear Sweet Jane is truly ill. Thank you again Sir, and good night." With those final words, Elizabeth rose, bid the rest of the room good night and retired for the night.

Elizabeth's words were still replaying in Darcy's mind when an express rider appeared a short while later with an answer to Mr. Darcy's request to his cousin. Mr. Darcy tore the seal impatiently and was elated at the short message within:

Darcy,

I find your plan to be an excellent one. Georgiana and I will be setting off for Netherfield first thing on the morrow. As long as the weather holds and the roads are in good condition, you can expect us by two tomorrow afternoon. Please extend my thanks to Bingley for his hospitality.

Your faithful servant,

Colonel R. Fitzwilliam

"What does it say?" demanded Bingley. A smile spread across Darcy's face as he handed the note to Bingley to read.

"Excellent!" Bingley exclaimed, "We will have their rooms prepared directly."

Everyone in the room turned to Bingley expectantly as he said this, but no further explanation was immediately forthcoming. When Caroline realized that her brother had no intention of explaining further, she finally asked with much irritation

"Are we expecting guest Charles? Really, you must give me more notice if we are to be entertaining. Will you please tell me who it is that we are expecting? I can only assume by the lack of adequate notice that it is some of your inconsiderate University friends." Her last words came out with a huff of frustration.

At this point Darcy stepped forward to address Miss Bingley. "You will of course excuse my abominable rudeness Miss Bingley" his voice dripped with sarcasm, "for my cousin Colonel Fitzwilliam is to escort my sister and her companion here tomorrow for a short stay. I was under the impression that you wished to see Georgiana again, but I must have been mistaken. I will of course send an express at once, rescinding _your brother's_ invitation." He turned as if to go send the express at once, but was stopped by Miss Bingley calling out in an excessively shill voice.

"No! Please Darcy! I do long to see Georgiana! I was not aware that it was _your family_ that we were to have the pleasure of receiving! Ignore my earlier statement. Georgiana and your cousin are always welcome! No advance notice is ever necessary!" She then turned to her brother, barely taking a breath before continuing.

"Charles, you must see to it that Miss Eliza is removed back to her home first thing tomorrow. Jane will of course have to stay due to the circumstances, but I suppose she will not be in the way too much since her illness keeps her to her room… but how long do you suppose it will be before she can travel back to her home? Surely not THAT long, 'tis only a three mile journey after all." When Caroline finally stopped to take a breath, she noticed her brothers face turning bright red in anger.

Mr. Bingley then spoke to his sister in a low dangerous tone (even more severe than his previous tone of displeasure that evening) that no one among them had ever known of him.

"I see Caroline. Mr. Darcy's family are welcome in MY home, but you would have me remove my own GUESTS!" Bingley took a few deep breaths trying to calm his temper (the strength of which was even shocking to him) before continuing. "This is MY home Caroline, and Miss Bennet and Miss ELIZABETH (that is her name you know) are not going anywhere!"

Caroline tried to protest "But Charles" she whined "you must see that Miss Darcy will be tainted by their presence…" Darcy's temper exploded at this statement.

"ENOUGH!" he bellowed. Caroline immediately fell silent, her mouth still hanging open forming the words of her protest. "Miss Bingley! I alone will decide who MY sister does and does not associate with. If I do not disapprove of my sister association with the Miss Bennets, surely _you_ can have no objection!"

Caroline suddenly realized that her mouth still hung open, and shut it so soundly that it was audible. Mr. Darcy turned to quit the room, stopping only long enough to offer Bingley an apology for scolding his sister. Bingley waved off the apology saying there was nothing to apologize for, for it was a lecture that was long overdue. Bingley promised Darcy to speak further with his sisters to try and reign in their behavior. Darcy thanked him and was gone.

As soon as Darcy quit the room, Bingley promptly called to his sisters who were trying to slip out unnoticed through another door.

"Caroline, Louisa!" he bellowed "We are not done here. You WILL stay and listen to what I have to say!" Caroline was seething in anger, and Louisa was trembling. Never before had their brother taken a stand against their social climbing antics, and both of them knew they were not going to like what he had to say.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Morning impressions

Caroline was still fuming mad when she awoke the next morning. She still couldn't believe that Charles had spoken to her like that… threatened her in fact. _He wouldn't really cut off my allowance would he? He certainly won't send me to live with our relations in the North… right? And what did he mean by stop addressing Darcy with a familiarity that does not exist? I am destined to be his wife after all (even if he can't see it just yet). Why should I have to call him Mr. Darcy? And why does Charles insist on me using Miss Eliza's full name? No, Charles could not have been serious. He was just upset because I accidentally offended Darcy. Charles always bends to my whims… eventually. I just have to make him see that I am right. I have spent far too long trying to capture Darcy and cement my place in the Ton for those Bennet chits to come along and ruin everything. Pemberly will be mine someday. Darcy just has to see that Miss Eliza and her 'fine eyes' would fail miserably in his world. All I know for sure is that the longer those little country nobodies are here, the harder it will be for me to break the spell they have put on my brother and Darcy. They need to go! And soon!_

Louisa awoke the next morning feeling more refreshed than she had in a very long time. True, she had been on the receiving end of a very angry lecture from her bother, (one that her husband surprisingly stayed asleep through) but she could not bring herself to resent Charles for his angry words. She knew that Caroline's behavior was out of control, and in truth she was no better. She had learned a long time ago that it was much easier to give in to Caroline, than to be on the receiving end of her temper (which was scary when at full force) if she did not get her own way.

She also knew that her brother's outburst last night was not only justified, but long overdue. Louisa always knew that Charles had strength of character, and firmness of mind that he never showed, but who could blame him. Charles had found himself in charge of the welfare and futures of his two older sisters just shortly after he had come of age. While their parents were alive, Charles had been the baby and had been treated as such. Losing both of their parents so close together had been hard on all of them, but hardest on Charles. He was thrust into the role of guardian and provider, and charged by his father with his dying breath to make the transition from son of a wealthy tradesman, to purchasing his own family legacy and become a respectable member of the landed gentry. This was a heavy weight indeed, and one that was her bothers to carry alone. As for herself and Caroline, they had no greater expectations put on them than to marry well. With all the full weight of the head of the family, and carrying out his father's dying wish, Charles just found it easier to accept his sisters' antics than to challenge them (he had enough weighing on him without the added trouble of confrontation).

Louisa also knew that she and Caroline took full advantage of their position of older sisters and Charles' insecure state of mind. As she thought more about it, Louisa realized that it wasn't that Charles was simply easily led by them, but that he had never felt strongly enough about anything to disrupt the family harmony and challenge them. Jane Bennet changed all that. Charles had finally found his passion, his strength, something (or rather someone) whom could stand side by side with Charles as he became the man their father always wanted him to be. Louisa decided that she for one intended to fully support her brother in his choice, even if it did mean taking on the wrath of Caroline. After all, she knew all too well what it was like to be trapped in a socially acceptable, yet loveless, marriage, and she did not want that for her baby brother.

Elizabeth awoke before the sun had risen the next day. Her cheeks were flushed from the very vivid and highly inappropriate dreams she had been having. _How and why is Mr. Darcy Invading my dreams, and in such a wonton way?_ she thought to herself as she collapsed back against her pillows, her last dream before she woke replaying in her mind.

She had been running through the woods laughing, and she could hear Mr. Darcy's laughter ringing out behind her. She taunted him, jumping over logs and skirting around trees, calling out that he would never catch her. The woods suddenly opened up to a large meadow filled with wildflowers. She stopped abruptly as she came out from the shade of the forest, temporarily blinded by the brightness of the sun. It was just at that moment that Mr. Darcy caught her around the waist, his momentum sending them both rolling to the ground. When she opened her eyes, the only thing she saw was his deep rich chocolate eyes staring intently into hers. She could see the fire of passion burning in his eyes. His eyes held a deep desire that was for her alone. Both of their breathing was labored, but not from running through the forest, but for the way they had landed had left her pinned beneath him and the intense heat where their bodies touched made it hard to breathe. She could feel his warm breath against her overly sensitive skin as he leaned down to capture her lips with his own. Just before their lips touched, she woke with a start.

Her heart was still racing, and her skin was still tingling, the dream had been that vivid. She suddenly jumped out of bed, dressing quickly. She desperately needed to clear her head and feel the cool morning air to quench the fire of her thoughts. She quickly peeked in on Jane finding her still sleeping peacefully, an unfamiliar maid dozing in a nearby chair. She told the maid to send someone to fetch her from the garden if Jane awoke and needed her, then quietly slipped down the stairs and out into the brisk morning air. The sky was just starting to lighten with the promise of a clear and beautiful sunrise. She made her way to the gardens and walked without direction, needing to clear her head and figure out why Mr. Darcy was invading her dreams in so passionate a manner.

Darcy woke early the next morning, as was his habit. Elizabeth had visited his dreams again last night. It was a strange comfort to him, to know that she would be there waiting for him when he closed his eyes. Last night's dream was much more pleasant than his normal dreams of Elizabeth. Instead of the haunting images of chasing Elizabeth just to have her disappear just as he reached her, in this dream she had been his.

He closed his eyes as the images of his dream still danced through his head. He was not willing just yet to face the day in which he knew he could not have her. As he lay there, he turned the dream over and over in his mind.

Elizabeth had been walking through the gardens of Pemberly arm in arm with Georgiana, their musical laughter ringing out against the quiet of the early morning. It was sunrise; the white blaze of the sun rising over the peaks bathed Elizabeth in soft light. She was enchanting. Awe struck by the sight, he just stood there for a moment watching them before he started through the gardens in their direction. Both women stopped and called his name in greeting as they saw him approach. As he came nearer, Georgiana gave him a swift hug and slipped passed him, leaving him and Elizabeth alone to enjoy the sunrise. As he reached her, he slipped his arms around her waist pulling her close. She arched an eyebrow and grinned at him, an invitation to pull her even closer. He could feel the heat of her body, the way she fit perfectly against him. She tilted her head up, and he could feel the warmth of her breath against his mouth just before their lips touched… Then he was suddenly awake. Groaning in misery at missing that last glorious moment of his dream.

Knowing he would not find sleep again, he reluctantly drew himself out of bed and rang for his valet. He went to the window to await his valet, and the sight that greeted him stole his breath. There below him stood the magnificent vision of his dreams. The sun was just rising over the hills bathing Elizabeth in golden light, her face slightly upturned to feel the warmth of the rising sun. Seeing her before him almost exactly like she had been in his dream, left him with a feeling of great urgency. It was all he could do not to rush out to her just then to determine if he could finish that wonderful dream.

Mr. Bingley woke later than normal. He felt awful for yelling at his sisters, but also felt stronger somehow for standing his ground. He had made many threats last night. Mostly to Caroline, who was the ringleader in this ongoing social climbing circus. He groaned at the thought of everything that had been said. _Will Caroline actually behave?_ He thought, _Will I actually be able to follow through with my threats if she doesn't? Yes, I have to! Caroline must understand that I am the head of this household, and she will be held accountable for her actions. There are far too many people's happiness who depend on me right now, including my own. Yes! I will be strong for my future with Jane depends on it! Jane… he turned her name over in his mind as her lovely image came to him. I love her! She deserves a strong husband._

A smile spread over his face at the thought of Jane becoming his wife. "Yes!" he said aloud this time "Caroline will not get in the way of my happiness, not this time!"


	7. Chapter 7

Hurray for insomnia! I was able to get this chapter completed (even with the abundance of children). I would like to send out a general thank you again for everyone who has reviewed my story. I am sorry I have not had much time to respond to each of you individually (after my nieces and nephews are gone I plan on remedying this), but I am reading them and I hope this chapter satisfies everyone who wanted some Lizzy/Darcy interaction. As always, all feedback is greatly appreciated. I also wanted to put out this little warning that the story rating may go from T to M in later chapters.

Chapter 7: Emotions Explored

Mr. Darcy slowed his steps as he came into the gardens. He had dressed with such dispatch that his valet was still trailing behind him trying to straighten his jacket and cravat. As Elizabeth came into view, Darcy impatiently waved off his valet's ministrations, but told him to remain in the garden. Darcy wanted (no needed) to speak with Elizabeth, but did not want to make her uncomfortable by breaking the rules of propriety. He also knew that Elizabeth would never forgive him if they were discovered alone in the garden, her reputation would be ruined and they would be forced to marry. Although Darcy didn't see that as a completely bad thing; he wanted to earn her love, trust, and respect, and not have her forced into a marriage that she did not want. Having his valet remain in the garden as a "chaperone" served the dual purpose of affording them privacy, and maintaining propriety.

Elizabeth had just turned back in his direction but lost in her own thoughts, she did not notice Mr. Darcy until he was almost upon her. "Mr. Darcy!" she exclaimed in surprise, and dropped a nervous curtsey.

"Miss Elizabeth" he returned with a bow. "You must be a very early riser to be walking in the gardens before the sun has even crested over the hills. Pray, I hope your sister is well and that is not what has disturbed your sleep… and has you so lost in thought." his words came out in a nervous rush.

"I… I thank you Mr. Darcy." She stammered and blushed as the real reason her sleep was disturbed crept back into her thoughts. "Jane is well I assure you. I just couldn't… um… sleep any longer, so I decided to take a stroll while Jane still slept" her blush deepened.

"Good…" he said, intending to say more but he noticed the deep blush that had spread over her face, and wondered what he had said to cause it. Not that it really mattered what the cause was. All that mattered to him was that her skin now had an even more radiant glow and he was having trouble concentrating on why he had come out here to begin with.

He must have been staring because her blush deepened even more, creeping down her neck and settling in her décolletage. She started to turn away excusing herself, knowing the burn in her cheeks would not reside under Mr. Darcy's intense scrutiny.

"Miss Elizabeth…" he said in near panic as she turned away, and reached out grabbing her hand before he could stop himself.

She stopped abruptly as his hand laced through hers, and she slowly turned back toward him but did not pull her hand away. His skin tingled where it made contact with hers, and the feel of her ungloved hand in his sent shivers through his entire body.

At least he had her attention now, and his words came out in a breathless rush before she had a chance to flee. "Miss Elizabeth, I actually came out here in search of you. I know you must be anxious to get back to your sister, but may I please beg a few moments of your time?"

Elizabeth glanced nervously around, afraid of being caught alone in the garden with Mr. Darcy. When she saw his valet strolling through the gardens, she relaxed. She was grateful that he had brought his valet to maintain propriety, and not sought her out alone.

When she looked back to Mr. Darcy, her eyes captured his and she could not force herself to look away. His dark eyes were silently begging her to stay, and the storm of other emotions she saw in their deep dark depths almost made her go weak in the knees.

She knew that she could not refuse those eyes, so she silently nodded her consent and motioned to a bench not far off. Mr. Darcy finally removed her hand from his, but only as far as his arm to escort her to the bench she had indicated.

He felt a shiver run through her body as he drew her closer to him and immediately offered her his coat to protect her from the cool chill of the morning air. She thanked him, but refused insisting that she was quite warm.

_I am sure I felt her shiver_ he thought to himself at her insistence that she was not cold. _What could this mean? Does she fear me? _He tried to steal a quick glance at her to try and determine if it was truly his closeness that frightened her.

When he looked at her, his fears were immediately gone. He caught her eyes gazing intently into his. _There is definitely no fear in her eyes, but many questions… and something else. It is a look that greatly resembles unbridled desire… No, that must be my imagination_… His thoughts broke off as they reached the bench.

He reluctantly released her hand from his arm so she could sit. He immediately felt bereft at the loss of contact with her, and wondered if she felt it too.

She motioned for him to sit beside her, and he did. As he took his seat, she turned her body slightly as to give him her full attention. Her position on the bench brought them closer together so that their knees were almost touching. He felt her skirts lightly brush his leg as she shifted slightly, and knew that this was going to indeed be a very hard conversation with her sitting so close. They sat in silence for a few minutes, both paying great attention to their shoes, before Elizabeth finally broke the silence.

"I believe" she began tentatively, not wanting to force him to speak, "that you said you had something you wished to discuss? I would imagine that it must be of some great importance for you to seek me out so early…" her last words trailed off barely above a whisper.

"Indeed" he replied with much more confidence than he felt, "I feel I must beg your forgiveness Miss Elizabeth."

"My forgiveness?" she asked, clearly confused "Whatever for Mr. Darcy?"

"I fear," he said, his voice laced with regret and embarrassment "that I offended you the first night of our acquaintance, at the Assembly in Meryton."

"You mean when you called me 'only tolerable'?" She asked in a light teasing way, "Mr. Darcy, you owe me no apology for stating how you feel."

Elizabeth would have been lying to herself if she didn't admit just how much that comment had hurt her, but she did not want an insincere apology born of a sense of duty. If she was completely honest with herself, she wanted desperately for him to see her differently. She knew her beauty was nothing compared to Jane's, but for some reason she did want Mr. Darcy to find her face, figure, and lively mind at least a little pleasing.

"You don't understand!" his words came out in a frantic rush, urgently needing her to see his own folly. "The words I spoke that night are NOT my true sentiments, not even close. I would never offer you an empty apology."

"But…" she began to protest, but was cut off.

"Miss Elizabeth, please allow me to explain myself fully so you can see that I am indeed truly sorry for any pain my cruel words may have caused you." She nodded for him to continue. "As you may have noticed, I am ill at ease in company when the party is not of my close acquaintance. I feel ill-equipped to recommend myself to strangers."

At this rather surprising comment, Elizabeth raised a questioning eyebrow prompting him to further explain.

"You see" he continued a little hesitantly "I have not those easy manners that allow me to converse easily amongst strangers. I am also very shy, and I am afraid that my experience in society has made me a bit cynical since coming of age. Just imagine if you will, a painfully shy young man being hunted (for there is no better description) by match making Mammas always throwing their daughters at me. My position and wealth have always meant everything to these mothers trying to make a good match for their daughters, and my person was just a means to an end."

Here he stopped to see how Elizabeth was taking what he was saying. He was revealing more of himself to her in this one conversation than he had ever revealed to anyone. To his relief, Elizabeth's look was one of compassion and contemplation, giving him the courage he needed to continue.

"Now to the part where I unintentionally offended you. That night I most definitely was not at my best. I had many personal matters weighing on my mind that night. I knew I had to support my friend in making himself acquainted with the neighborhood even if it meant a very uncomfortable evening for myself. Adding to my already volatile state, Miss Bingley had been at me all day to talk her brother out of going to the Assembly. Due to these circumstances, my temper, which I always try to keep under good regulation, was in full force when Bingley approached me insisting that I dance. I glanced around to make a show of considering it for Bingley's sake, but I must confess that I looked at no one in particular and certainly did not see you. The comment I made, I have regretted since that night. For when I realized who it was that Bingley was trying to get me to dance with, I saw a woman who possessed not only extraordinary beauty, but also a quick wit and lively mind. So please will you accept my explanation and apology? You know not how those words have tormented me, and I cannot stand the thought of injuring you or having you think ill of me!"

As he finished, his words sounded desperate. If that wasn't enough for Elizabeth to forgive him, the vulnerable and pleading look in his eyes was.

"Mr. Darcy" Elizabeth began, her voice soft and wavering as the full force of his compliment hit her "I know not what to say… I of course accept your apology whole heartedly. I… I am touched that you think enough of me to share what you just have. I know that telling me all of these personal things could not have been easy for you, especially given my own shameful behavior toward you."

When she had finished speaking, she buried her head in her hands, thoroughly ashamed of herself. She stayed like that for some time, trying to control the sobs that threatened her. When she finally did look up, her eyes were misted with unshed tears.

When she found her voice, it was shaky with emotion. "Please forgive me my behavior toward yourself, Sir. I confess that you did injure my vanity that night, a vanity that I did not even know I possessed until then, for with a sister like Jane who could rightly think themselves beautiful…" she trailed off momentarily before recalling her thoughts to what she was saying

"However, that is no excuse for how abominably I have abused you to my family and friends. I am so sorry! I shall make this right!" A solitary tear slid down her cheek as she finished. _I truly am a fool and now I risk losing the friendship of a truly worthy gentleman._

Mr. Darcy watched as that solitary tear escaped her fine eyes and slid gently down her cheek. He was torn between wanting to shake her and tell her that Jane was nothing to her (she possessed more beauty and spirit than ten Jane's), and wanting to take her in his arms and kiss away all her unshed tears.

He fought back the urge to do either of these things, knowing he would destroy all the progress he had just made. Instead he reached out and cupped her face with his palm, wiped away the tear with his thumb, and gently tilted her head up, forcing her to meet his eyes. He thought he felt her gently pressing her face more firmly into his strong hand, but dismissed the thought _no, it must just be the way I am titling her face to meet my eyes…_

"Miss Elizabeth," he whispered as her captured her eyes with his own "We have both behaved badly, and done and said things we wish we could take back. I cannot blame you for your actions toward me, for it was my own hurtful words that caused it. There is no need to ask my forgiveness for you have done nothing but react to my abominable behavior. However, if it would even slightly ease the pain I have caused you, you have my full forgiveness without reservation."

They sat in silence for some minutes just staring in to the depths of each other's eyes, each of them trying to make sense of what they saw in the other's eyes.

Mr. Darcy's valet cleared his throat bringing them both back to reality. Darcy quickly dropped his hand which was still stroking Elizabeth's cheek, and mumbles his apologies.

Elizabeth hadn't even been fully aware of this small comfort he was providing her until her cheek suddenly felt cold at the loss of his touch. A blush spread across Elizabeth's cheeks and crept down her neck when she realized the serious breach in propriety they had both just committed. His touch felt so right however, that she couldn't bring herself to feel bad about it.

Mr. Darcy cleared his throat several more times than was necessary, clearly embarrassed that he had allowed himself to compromise her in such a way.

When he finally looked at her again, she gave him a full smile, trying to convey that she was not offended without having to speak the words. Her smile seemed to work because he visibly relaxed and returned a half smile of his own.

Elizabeth started to get up to return to the house. She knew she had been out for a long time and would be missed if she did not return soon, when Mr. Darcy spoke again.

"Miss Elizabeth" he said shyly "my cousin Colonel Fitzwilliam will be arriving today. With him, will be someone who I would really like…that is I would hope I could introduce… I mean to say, my sister Georgiana will be accompanying him and I was hoping that yourself and Miss Bennet would… that is… Oh how do I explain this… My sister is painfully shy, even more so since some recent unfortunate events. I was hoping that you and Miss Bennet would be willing to make her acquaintance. I am sure that a friendship with you and Miss Bennet would do wonders to help restore some of her self-confidence. If I ask too much I will understand." He let out a heavy sigh; there hethought _I got it out, why can I not form words properly in her presence?_

"No, no, not at all… that is you do not ask too much, Sir" Elizabeth replied with genuine happiness "I would be delighted to make Miss Darcy's acquaintance, and I am sure Jane would too!"

"Thank you, Miss Elizabeth" Darcy replied, relieved that his awkward fumbling request had a positive outcome "I know you must be anxious to get back to your own sister, so I will not detain you any longer. My sister will be arriving around two this afternoon. If you can spare anymore time this morning after checking on Miss Bennet, please come find me. There are some… um… things I wish to acquaint you with regarding my sister."

With a promise that she would do her best to spare some time for him, they both stood and went their separate ways. Elizabeth headed back to the house to check on Jane, and Darcy continued wondering the gardens. Both however were not far from the others thoughts as they each pondered over the events of the morning.

Elizabeth entered Jane's room to find her sister awake and sitting up in bed eating some broth. Jane's fever had come down during the night, and she was looking much improved.

"Lizzy!" cried Jane, as Lizzy came to her side. "Your morning walk must have been quite refreshing, for you are positively glowing!"

Lizzy felt a small twinge of guilt for leaving her sister unattended for so long. Her very enlightening conversation with Mr. Darcy however, could not let her completely regret her absence.

"Lizzy… Lizzy… Lizzy!" Jane tried to get her sister's attention, but was unsuccessful. She finally resorted to reaching out and grabbing Elizabeth's hand, giving it a small tug. This did the trick.

"Oh dear, forgive me Jane. I find my mind is quite preoccupied this morning. You have my full attention now, dearest. How are you feeling? Can I get you anything?" Elizabeth's words came out in a rush of embarrassment for being so obviously distracted.

Before Jane responded, she dismissed the maid to afford them some privacy. This worried Elizabeth, who immediately thought that there was something seriously wrong with Jane. She was overcome by a new wave of regret for being so inattentive to her sister. Before Lizzy could voice her concern however, Jane spoke as soon as they were alone.

"Lizzy" she said in a soft and compassionate voice "I thank you, I am feeling much improved." Elizabeth was not convinced, and put her hand to Jane's head to determine if her fever was rising again. Jane took Elizabeth's hand in both of hers and pulled her down to sit on the edge of the bed.

"As you can see Lizzy, my fever has come down, and I was able to eat some broth and bread this morning… but Lizzy it is not my health I want to talk about. Lizzy, what has you so distracted this morning? Are you well? Please do not jeopardize your own health by caring for me."

Lizzy let out a small laugh at her sister's words, leaving Jane thoroughly confused. At seeing her sister's confused and somewhat concerned look, Lizzy immediately sobered.

"Oh Jane," she began "I did not mean to concern you, or to laugh. It is just that Mr. Darcy said almost those exact words to me last night."

"Mr. Darcy?" Jane said with a little hesitation, knowing this was a sensitive subject to approach with her sister. "Has he taken it upon himself to be the guardian of your health?"

"Jane, there is so much I need to tell you." Lizzy said with an enthusiasm that shocked Jane. "I am afraid however of interfering with your rest. Are you feeling well enough to talk for a while? Or should you prefer that I tell you later so that you may rest?"

Jane was eager to know what had transpired last night and this morning. Assuring Lizzy that she was indeed up to some conversation, Lizzy began to acquaint Jane with the whole story of how her opinion of Mr. Darcy came to be so drastically changed in so short a time.


	8. Chapter 8

Note: Sorry for the delay in posting. Again thank you for everyone who has written reviews and added my story to their favorites! I would also like to say based on a review that I received, this is fan fic… I am not Jane Austen and therefore my characters will not follow Pride and Prejudice exactly. If you do not approve of my story/writing I suggest you just stick to reading the original. (Sorry if this sounds mean, but I don't like being e-mailed saying that someone doesn't like my story because I am portraying Darcy differently than Jane Austen). I hope those of you who do enjoy my story will continue to read, the next few chapters will bring some more Lizzy/Darcy interaction and Georgiana and the Colonel arrive and things heat up. I will try to get the next chapter up within a few days.

Previously: Lizzy came to Netherfield and Bingley called Darcy on his actions. Darcy is trying to make things right with Lizzy which led to a heartfelt conversation in the garden. Lizzy also promised Darcy to seek him out later for a conversation about Georgiana before she arrives.

Chapter 8: Mr. Darcy's Troubles

At the end of Lizzy's story, Jane sat in open mouthed astonishment. Lizzy knew that Jane would have many questions, but she could also see that Jane was desperately fighting sleep.

Lizzy rose, kissed Jane's forehead and promised to answer all of her questions. After she rested! Jane agreed with her sister and was asleep within minutes. Lizzy sat, watching the steady rise and fall of Jane's chest now deep in restful sleep.

She wondered if she had made the right choice by not telling Jane EVERYTHING that had transpired in the garden that morning. She had omitted the part of Darcy, _Mr. Darcy! She scolded her own thoughts of familiarity of address, _taking her face in his hand and wiping away her tears. She knew that Jane would not think any less of either of them had she told her. Lizzy, however selfishly wanted to keep that brief moment of intimacy to herself. She sighed deeply at the emotions the memory of his hand gently caressing her face stirred within her. She sat for several minutes trying to suppress the foreign emotions that this remembrance stirred. She was overcome by a desire to have that moment repeated. She had never felt such longing for anything as she felt for his comforting touch. _I must stop thinking this way, _she scolded herself._ Mr. Darcy means nothing to me, and I certainly mean nothing to him. I am just reacting to this new image of Mr. Darcy, I just can't reconcile my mind to the tenderness he showed me and what he revealed of himself… Yes that must be it, his change in demeanor has just been too much too fast. I certainly do not feel anything for him._

All of her thoughts about trying not to think of Mr. Darcy suddenly made her remember her promise to him, she glanced at the clock. It was already almost half past noon, if she had any hope of private conversation with Mr. Darcy she would have to find him fast. She suddenly felt a great urgency to speak with him. The time of his family's arrival was fast approaching and if she didn't speak to him before they arrived, she knew she would not have another chance. She would not let her mind dwell on why she felt such urgency to see and speak with him again.

With all due haste, Elizabeth set about seeking out Mr. Darcy. She quickly and quietly slipped out of Jane's room. Before she could go to Mr. Darcy, she had to make sure that Jane was attended. As luck would have it, Eloise, the maid, was just then coming down the hall in her direction.

Elizabeth wasted no time, walking toward Eloise, she greeted her kindly and asked her to please stay with Jane until she returned. Eloise dropped a quick curtsy with a smile, and assured Elizabeth that her sister would be well looked after.

Elizabeth couldn't help but notice the surprise in the young maid's face when Elizabeth addressed her by name. Elizabeth figured the young girl's surprise was probably due to the fact that Caroline could not be troubled to learn the servants names (usually addressing them as "you there"), but she did not have time to ponder that right now. She needed to find Mr. Darcy.

As soon as Eloise slipped into Jane's room, Elizabeth headed toward the library. She did not want to raise unwanted attention by asking his location, and figured that he would be hiding from Miss Bingley there. She would only ask where he could be found, if her hunch proved to be incorrect.

Darcy was sitting in the library with a favorite book when he suddenly had the feeling of being watched. He looked up to see Elizabeth just entering the library and making her way toward him. _Odd,_ he thought _that I can feel her presence as soon as she appears._ He pushed these thoughts from his mind and stood to greet her.

"Miss Elizabeth!" he said with more enthusiasm than he intended. "I was afraid that Miss Bennet was not doing well and you would not be able to come… How did you know where to find me?" He asked this somehow knowing that she would not have inquired about where to find him.

"Thank you, Sir." Elizabeth replied with a smile that nearly stopped his heart. "My sister is much improved. Her fever has come down, though it had not yet broken. I just could not bring myself to leave her until I was sure she was resting comfortably again… As to knowing where to find you, I just figured that you would be hiding from Miss Bingley in a room that she probably doesn't even know exists." She ended with a wicked smile and arched eyebrow.

This last statement earned her a small chuckle from Mr. Darcy. Elizabeth wanted to continue with their light and easy conversation, but she knew their time was short, so she got straight to the point.

"I hope you will excuse my lack of further pleasantries, Sir. I must confess that I am quite eager to know how I can be of service to Miss Darcy."

Darcy's face darkened slightly as she spoke, and she immediately began to apologize for her impertinence.

Darcy cut off her apology. Her impertinence was one of the things he loved most about her, and he did not want her to think she had done something wrong to cause his sudden change in mood.

"Please Miss Elizabeth, do not make yourself uneasy." He began in a slightly annoyed tone. "You just reminded me why it is that I asked to speak with you in privacy in the first place." He let out a deep sigh before continuing, trying to calm his emotions. "It is just that what I have to relate to you is a somewhat painful memory. I know I have no right to ask this of you, but may I please be assured of your secrecy on the matter that I am about to relate? If word got out, not even the Darcy name could protect my sister's reputation."

Elizabeth was duly shocked at the mention of his sister's reputation. Her curiosity was now fully piqued. She assured Mr. Darcy of her secrecy and took a seat waiting for him to begin.

Darcy's agitation was extreme, and Elizabeth could tell he was struggling with his temper as he paced briskly in front of her. He stopped suddenly looking at the door, and she wondered if he was going to flee rather than confide whatever troubled him. She took his pause from pacing to speak.

"Mr. Darcy I would not want you to divulge anything to me that makes you uncomfortable. I will help Miss Darcy in any way I can even without knowing the particulars."

He did not answer her, but walked to the door. She was shocked and a little angry, assuming that he was just going to walk out without so much as a word. Instead of walking out though, he peeked into the hallway to make sure he was unobserved, and closed the door that had been left open (for the sake of propriety). With his back still to Elizabeth, he winced slightly hoping that she did not see his behavior in beaching propriety as offensive. He needed to be sure that they were not overheard.

As he turned back to her, he was relieved that she did not seem to be offended at being alone in a closed room with him. He walked quickly back to where she sat and finally spoke.

"Miss Elizabeth, I want you to know what it is that troubles me, I am just trying to decide where to begin." Darcy paced a few more times before finally taking the chair closest to Elizabeth and beginning his tale.

"Let me begin by saying that what I am about to tell you has to do with a man who I have known since my youth. I will not tell you this man's name because it is unlikely that you shall ever meet him. The man of whom I speak was the son of my late father's steward. My father's steward was a great and noble man and a very dear family friend. I would not blacken that good man's name for the sins of his son. I hope this is agreeable to you."

Elizabeth nodded that she found no fault in his omitting the man's name, and so Mr. Darcy continued.

"As children he and I played together and were great friends. Due to my father's friendship with his steward, my father took on the responsibility of being this man's god-father. We were constant companions and the best of friends. As we grew our boyhood games turned into competitions, and he was never a gracious loser, so our competitions eventually stopped. It was no secret that he was a favorite of my father, a fact that this man took full advantage of. When my father's steward died, his son was brought to live in the family quarters at Pemberly. He had all the privilege and none of the responsibility that came with the Darcy name. My father always took his guardianship of this man very seriously. My father supported him at school and then at Cambridge, hoping that he would make the church his profession. My father even went so far as to leave a very valuable family living as the rector of Kympton to him in his will, should he take orders. I never had the heart to tell my father this man's true character, which I became alarmingly aware of during our years at Cambridge. This man paid much more attention to the study of cards, drinking, and taking women's virtue, than he ever paid to his actual studies. I always made sure that the messes he created were cleaned up. Debts were discharged, and women who found themselves in the family way were given employment in one of my estates. Thus, when my father died shortly after graduation, he never knew that this man was not the type who should ever be giving religious or moral advice."

Mr. Darcy stopped once more to gauge Elizabeth's reaction at what she was being told. Her face held a mixture of shock and horror, but she did not speak. Mr. Darcy took her silence as a sign to continue.

"Miss Elizabeth, I would never disregard my father's will, but I did see the need to add stipulations to the Kympton living being given to him. He was told that he must stop all his indecent activities, and at the slightest hint of impropriety he would be released from the living. I was not surprised when he told me that he had no desire to take orders, and requested and was granted £4000 instead of the living. He expressed a wish to study the law and I hoped that to be true. All connection between us seemed to be severed at this point. You might well imagine my surprise when I received a letter from him two years ago, just as the Kympton living fell vacant, saying he planned on taking orders and expected me to grant him the living to which he had signed away his rights. He had apparently spent the entire 4000, plus run up debts in the three years since I had last seen him. I of course refused. I had one letter from him after that, which I will not relate the contents of, because it is not fit for a lady's ears. At this point I believed him to be gone from my life for good."

Mr. Darcy's brows knit together and he once again started pacing in front of Elizabeth. He knew he could trust her discretion, but did not want her thinking less of his sister after hearing what he was to relate next. He also admitted to himself that Elizabeth might think him an unfit and uncaring guardian if she knew the rest. He had come this far, however and there was no going back. He stopped pacing, took his seat once more and ran his fingers through his hair as a small groan of agony escaped his lips before he continued.

"Unfortunately this was once again not to be. For last summer our path's crossed again under the most painful circumstances. My sister and I were to meet at Ramsgate for a short vacation. She preceded me by several weeks in the company of her companion, in who's character I was greatly deceived. It was there that my sister's companion and this man planned to throw my young sister in his path. Georgiana was but fifteen at the time, and had fond memories of this man from her childhood. I mistakenly had never revealed his true character to my sister. This man played on her fond memories and compassionate nature, and she was persuaded to be in love, and consented to an elopement. I luckily was able to cut my business short, and arrived a few days sooner than I was expected. Georgiana immediately confessed everything to me, not being able to bear the thought of grieving me. It was then, with both this man and Georgiana present that I informed them that there was a stipulation in my fathers will regarding Georgiana. This stipulation was that if Georgiana eloped, or entered into a marriage that I had not given my consent for, that her fortune of thirty thousand pounds would pass to me. Georgie did not care, she said that they did not need her fortune for they were in love and would find a way to make it work. As you can imagine, this man's reaction was quite different. He immediately relinquished all claims on Georgiana's affections and told her that he never cared for her, that he was only after her fortune. As you may imagine, my sister was crushed, and has still not fully recovered."

Elizabeth was duly shocked at this last piece of the story, but also a bit confused. She just stared at him for several moments. She could not believe that such an unfeeling evil man as the one Mr. Darcy described could be walking free amongst society. She knew there was evil in the world to be sure, but this was almost too much for her to take in. When Elizabeth finally found her voice, she spoke in an odd mixture of horror and confidence.

"Poor Miss Darcy! I cannot even begin to fathom what she has suffered! Mr. Darcy, thank you for trusting me with this information. Sir," she asked "I as you may well have guessed have no experience in dealing with fortune hunters. I will gladly help, I just do not know what it is that you expect of me."

Mr. Darcy was quick to reply.

"If it meets with your approval, Miss Elizabeth, I will encourage my sister to confide in you. Perhaps with your help she can regain some resemblance of her former self. It kills me to see her in so much pain and not be able to help… Do not get me wrong, I have tried to help but all my attempts have been in vain. I believe what she needs is a woman's influence, for although I have tried to raise her the best I can, I am sorely lacking when it comes to what to say to a young woman about affairs of the heart."

"I will of course do anything and everything I can for Miss Darcy. I am afraid though of disappointing you, Sir. Please do not hold too high of expectations, for I would never forgive myself if my efforts fell short and you were disappointed." Was Elizabeth's reply.

"Miss Elizabeth," he replied with gratitude, "you could never disappoint me. All I ask is that you offer her sisterly affection,_ Oh God did I just say that_ he thought, and do not blame Georgiana for her actions. She was but fifteen at the time, and truly believed herself in love. While I do not condone her agreeing to an elopement, in the end she did do the right thing. I feel responsible for her having to endure such pain, for had I exposed Wic… that man, this could all have been prevented.

Elizabeth blushed at his words.

_Oh no, I really did say "sisterly affection" out loud. What must she think of me._ He silently cursed himself.

"Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth averted her eyes as she spoke "I do not blame Miss Darcy. She could not have known what that rake's intentions were. I also do not blame you, and you should not blame yourself. You could not have known what he would do, and were trying to protect your sister and respect your father's memory by not exposing that man. I will offer Miss Darcy all the affection and guidance that I can. I just hope that she does not find me lacking…"

"I assure you Miss Elizabeth," Darcy cut in "Georgiana will in no way find you lacking. In fact she has already expressed a wish to meet you."

"Miss Darcy knows of me?" Elizabeth asked, confusion clearly written across her face.

_Damn it man!_' he thought _Are you determined to make a complete fool of yourself today?_

To Elizabeth's surprise, he blushed and shuffled his feet as he tried to make a reply. "I… um… I may have mentioned you in a few letters…"

Before she could respond, or he could make a bigger fool of himself, they heard a commotion in the hallway, signaling the arrival of his sister and cousin. He had never been more grateful for an interruption in his life. He rose from his seat, bowed his thanks and quickly swept out of the room to greet his family.


	9. Chapter 9

Note: Sorry for the very long delay in posting. It has been a hectic few weeks, and I have been sick. Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed and added my story to their alerts/ favorites. I will try and get the next chapter up within the next few days.

Chapter 9: Family reunion

Elizabeth waited a few minutes before she followed Mr. Darcy from the library. The scene that greeted her as she stepped into the hall was one of great family joy and love. Darcy had picked up Georgiana and was happily twirling her about. The great love he had for his sister was clearly written on his face. Elizabeth felt like an awkward intruder on this scene, so she quietly slipped into the kitchen and up the back steps into Jane's room, completely unobserved.

Darcy reached the front parlor just as Colonel Fitzwilliam and Georgiana were entering the house. He hadn't seen his sister in almost five weeks, and she was looking much better than when he saw her last. Darcy's recent conversation with Elizabeth, combined with the return of Georgiana's health (at least in appearance) caused him to lose all composure.

He grabbed Georgiana, pulling her into a bear hug lifting her off the ground and twirling her around. It was something he hadn't done in years, and the suddenness of the action shocked them both. When he finally set her down, she smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek saying "I am happy to see you too, brother." He just gave her a shy smile in response, feeling somewhat embarrassed that his exuberant greeting had been witnessed by the Bingleys and Hursts.

The servants came forward to take the traveler's outerwear as Darcy greeted his cousin in a far more conventional manner. After Darcy had greeted his family, introductions were made among those assembled. Georgiana knew everyone there, but the Colonel did not. He of course knew Bingley, but had never met any of Bingley's family.

As these introductions were made, it struck the Colonel that neither of his cousins had exaggerated in their description of Bingley's family. He of course knew that neither Darcy nor Georgiana were prone to exaggeration, but he could never quite wrap his head around what he had heard of these people. As introductions were made, he was hard pressed to retain his composure and not laugh out loud at the picture that Bingley's sisters and Mr. Hurst presented.

Miss Bingley of course could not be ignored, her outrageously expensive orange silk gown decorated with more adornments than he had ever seen on one woman definitely demanded that you look at her. Continuing to look however proved to be hard, for the gown (more fit for a ball than a day dress) did not at all compliment her skin or hair and it made her look sickly and shrewd. _She seems to be a younger version of Aunt Catherine,_ Fitzwilliam mused as she made a deep curtsy directly in front of him that gave him an unobstructed view of her décolletage while batting her eyelashes at him. He shuddered, hoping that being the son of an Earl would not make her abandon her chase of Darcy in favor of him.

Mr. Hurst was exceptionally un-impressive, bowing and mumbling something under his breath about being roused from a perfectly good nap for pointless introductions. Fitzwilliam was sure he was not meant to overhear this, but could not help leveling a stern look at Mr. Hurst for his rude comment.

Mrs. Hurst is the only one of the group that did not meet with his cousins' previous descriptions. She was simply dressed in a day dress that was fitting to both her station and her person. In a quick glance, Fitzwilliam was able to size her up. She was quiet to be sure, but he figured that had more to do with her embarrassment than being an empty headed bore, as he was lead to believe. As she curtsied to him, she briefly raised her eyes to meet his, and he could see the apology held there. She was clearly mortified not only by her sister's blatant display of her "charms", but also her own husband's lack of civility. The Colonel instantly took a liking to her and decided that without a family of constant embarrassment, she would probably be a lovely woman.

After introductions were made, Caroline (playing the well-bred good hostess) ushered everyone into the sitting room for refreshments. The sitting room was spacious and tastefully decorated to be comfortable without being oppressive_. _

_The furnishings must have come with the house, for surely Miss Bingley would have decorated the room more obnoxiously,_ Fitzwilliam thought as he took a turn about the room.

Soon after they were all comfortable, tea and a light snack were served and the usual pleasantries were exchanged. After the topic of the weather, condition of the roads, and how long the journey took had been exhausted, the room fell into uncomfortable silence.

Miss Bingley took this opportunity to head in Georgiana's direction, eager to get re-acquainted with her "dear friend". Darcy could sense Georgiana tense as Caroline started peppering her with questions about society and Town, all of the liveliness Georgiana possessed when she first entered quickly drained away under Miss Bingley's insistent chattering.

Darcy quickly came to his sister's rescue pulling her away from Miss Bingley and insisting that Georgiana and Fitzwilliam must be tired from their journey and asked that they been shown to their rooms directly. As a maid led Georgiana away, Darcy grabbed his cousin's arm stopping him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Fitzwilliam" Darcy said "I know you probably wish to rest, but there is much I would like to discuss with you. Can you please meet me in the library as soon as you have freshened up?" Colonel Fitzwilliam readily agreed before being led away to his room.

Fitzwilliam entered his room and leaned heavily against his door, closing his eyes to collect himself. _This is going to take all my courage and military training to make it through this stay,_ he thought bitterly_, I hope these Miss Bennets' are truly worth this effort for Georgiana because I may go mad being in a house with Miss Bingley._

He was startled out of his silent musing and immediately on his guard when he heard someone clearing their throat in his chamber. He jumped into a defensive position out of reflex, only to find Bingley looking anxiously and a little sheepishly at him.

"Fitzwilliam" Bingley began trying to compose himself "I am sorry to intrude in your personal chambers like this but I needed to speak with you urgently and privately."

Fitzwilliam relaxed as Bingley spoke, but his curiosity was piqued as to what would make Bingley wait him out in _his_ room, and what had the normally composed and happy Bingley so discomposed.

"It is quite all right Bingley" Fitzwilliam sighed "you just startled me. What was it you wanted to speak of that couldn't wait, or apparently be overheard even by my own family" He smirked as Bingley blushed scarlet in embarrassment. _This is going to be good_, Fitzwilliam thought as he led Bingley to the chairs situated by the window.

Bingley steeled his resolve as he sat, and began to tell Fitzwilliam of the Darcy and Miss Elizabeth Bennet situation. Bingley knew that Darcy had only told Fitzwilliam that he wanted Miss Bennet's help with Georgiana, and wanted to rectify that situation. He also needed Fitzwilliam's help with Darcy.

Bingley had shamelessly already planned on inviting the Colonel even before proposing the idea to Darcy. Bingley had known Darcy for a long time and knew that even _**if**_ Darcy could stop being so proud and stiff around Miss Elizabeth, he would still have reservations over forming a serious attachment, even at the risk of his own happiness. Darcy held family pride and duty above all else, and would most likely use the Bennet family as an excuse for not furthering his relationship with Miss Elizabeth beyond friendship.

Bingley explained all of this, including Darcy's startling revelation about being in love with Miss Elizabeth, to Fitzwilliam. As he related all he knew to the Colonel, a mixture of shock, disbelief, and finally understanding crossed Fitzwilliam's face. When Bingley had finished relating all he knew, he sat expectantly awaiting Fitzwilliam's thoughts. At length, they finally came.

"It makes much more sense now why Darcy, who never even looks at a woman except to find fault would relate so much in his letters about the eldest two Bennet girls. I wish my cousin all the happiness in the world but I am not sure how you think I might help."

"Fitzwilliam," Bingley began tentatively knowing this was a sensitive subject "Darcy seems to be under the impression that he would be dishonoring his parent's memories by making such a match. You obviously know more about this than I do, but from what Darcy has told me of his parents I do not think that this would be the case."

Fitzwilliam slowly nodded his agreement before Bingley continued.

"I was hoping that as one of his oldest friends and his favorite family member, besides Miss Darcy, that you might know of a way to help him see that marrying for love would in no way go against his parent's wishes."

Fitzwilliam sat deep in thought for several minutes before answering. "I am not sure that what you suggest is actually possible, Bingley. I hold no such personal knowledge of how this can be achieved, but I do know someone who might… I will just need time."

"Good, good" Bingley sighed in relief "that is all I ask is that we try, and in the meantime we should probably both try and keep him from offending the lady in question any more than he already has. I know Darcy is expecting you, so I will not keep you any longer."

With that Bingley was gone leaving Fitzwilliam to quickly refresh himself and make haste to the library before Darcy came in search of him.

Darcy carefully made his way back to the library to await his cousin, making sure to avoid Miss Bingley in the process. Although he knew Elizabeth had most likely gone back to Jane, he was hit with a deep sense of longing upon finding the room empty. He didn't know why he secretly wished to find her still there. He would be surprised if she even wished to ever speak to him again after making such a fool of himself earlier. He strolled around the library absentmindedly running his fingers over the spines of the library's sparse offerings, lost in thought.

_The conversation Elizabeth and I had in the garden this morning left me feeling more at peace than I had since before my father died._ _I finally find some peace, a sliver of happiness, and I have to go mess everything up by making a fool of myself and exposing far more of my feelings than I ever intended, _he thought dejectedly. _What must she think of me?_ He let out a long sigh and plopped into one of the plush chairs by the fire.

"Is my presence that insufferable?" came a soft voice from behind him.

He didn't need to turn to identify the voice. He knew Elizabeth had returned to him.

"Miss Elizabeth." he said without turning.

He intended to say more, but he could hear her light footsteps coming in his direction. His eyes had been closed, and when he opened them, she was standing directly in front of him close enough to touch.

He wanted to reach out to her and pull her into his arms. He wanted to bury his face in her neck, and let his worries melt away with the close comfort of her luscious body. Instead he closed his eyes again and hung his head. He couldn't bear to see the censure in her eyes that he was sure he would find there for his unguarded words earlier. To his great surprise, she knelt before him and took one of his large hands in both of hers. When she realized he was neither going to speak, or look at her, it took all of her courage to say what she had come here to say.

"Mr. Darcy" she began in a trembling voice "you may think that I have lost all sense of decorum, but I have been thinking. Earlier you asked me to help with your sister, but what of yourself?"

He looked up confused by her question. When their eyes met, he realized his earlier fears were completely ungrounded. For what he saw in her eyes was not censure at all. Her beautiful brown eyes were full of compassion and… desire? _Yes definitely desire, but desire for what?_ He thought. Realizing his thoughts had once again drifted, he tried to compose himself and answer her.

"I do not catch your meaning." Was his honest reply

"It is just that… well… I know this is none of my business" she began haltingly. "I am just worried about you. You seem to take the full weight of this unfortunate business on your shoulders. What happened however is NOT your fault. So I guess I was just wondering if there is anything I can do for you."

"For me?" he asked timidly

"Yes Mr. Darcy" she said in earnest "You take too much blame and responsibility upon yourself. While I know I am breaking every rule of propriety, I do not care. Everyone deserves someone with whom they can share their troubles. I am offering you my friendship. My time and my ear, should you ever need someone to talk to, and my shoulder to lean on when you need additional strength. I will also do anything else you ask of me, if it will take away even some of your burdens."

"Lizzy…" his deep voice caressed her name in a way that melted her heart. "I am sorry, Miss Elizabeth, I thank you for your offer. You are right that a friendship like that between a man and a woman would go against every rule of propriety. Like you, however I don't care! I will accept your offer. If I ever need anything, rest assured I will tell you. The greatest gift of friendship that you can give me now is to help Georgiana. Seeing her happy again would greatly lessen my troubles. I have failed her and I know not how to make it right."

"Mr. Darcy" Elizabeth said in a rather stern tone "I will say this again. What that man did to your sister is NOT your fault! It is his fault alone, and I will not have you taking blame for something that was not of your own doing!" she softened her voice as she continued. "There is one thing I would like to ask you, if I may?" He nodded his consent, slightly shocked by her demanding tone.

She continued on in a shy voice. "This morning you mentioned enlisting Jane's help… Do I have your permission to tell her some of the details? I would of course not mention the near elopement; just give her a more general version… something to the effect of Miss Darcy had her heart broken by a man who was after her fortune…?"

"Of course, Miss Elizabeth" Darcy said "I know how close you and Miss Bennet are, and I think it would do her good to know just what the two of you are taking on."

Elizabeth and Darcy's conversation was cut short when they heard a voice in the hallway asking to be directed to the library. They quickly separated, Elizabeth taking up her book and settling into a far chair just before Colonel Fitzwilliam entered.

Darcy quickly stood and strode the length of the room to give his cousin a warm greeting. Fitzwilliam looked between Darcy and Elizabeth questioningly.

Elizabeth thankfully missed this exchange due to pretending to be absorbed in her book. The two gentlemen walked over to where Elizabeth sat, and she immediately stood for an introduction.

"Cousin," Darcy said "May I present Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Miss Elizabeth, this is my cousin and Georgiana's other guardian Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam." They curtsied and bowed respectively.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Colonel" Elizabeth said

"The pleasure is all mine I assure you." Replied the Colonel "I have heard much about you, and am very pleased that you are willing to help our little Georgiana overcome this trying time."

Elizabeth shot a questioning look at Darcy, but spoke to Fitzwilliam.

"It seems" she said with a smile "I am at a disadvantage, for it seems that Mr. Darcy has told everyone about me. He has not, however been so forthcoming with me about his family that I was to meet."

Darcy shifted his weight and cleared his throat. He was obviously uncomfortable with the direction the conversation had turned.

_Oh this is too good_, thought Fitzwilliam, _it seems Bingley was right about Darcy having an ulterior motive for inviting me and Georgie here._

"Well Miss Elizabeth" Fitzwilliam stated with a tone of finality "we should remedy that at once. How would you feel about taking a short turn about the garden so we can talk?"

Darcy shot his cousin a menacing look of barely suppressed jealousy. Fortunately, Elizabeth declined.

"I am not sure if Mr. Darcy told you, Colonel" she said breaking the tension "but the reason I am staying at Netherfield is that my sister Jane fell ill while visiting and cannot yet be moved. I am afraid we will have to settle for becoming more acquainted over dinner. I really must go now and check on Jane before getting ready for dinner." With that she turned and left the two men. Darcy was greatly relieved that Elizabeth declined, and was none too happy with his cousin for making the suggestion in the first place.

As soon as Elizabeth had gone, Fitzwilliam gave Darcy a severe look, and started lecturing him on the impropriety of being alone in a room with a woman, and especially having that particular conversation.

Darcy just stared open mouthed at Fitzwilliam at the mention of overhearing their conversation. He was angry to be sure, but also embarrassed and protective of Elizabeth's reputation. Before he could organize his thoughts about which offense to address first, Fitzwilliam continued his rant.

"Yes!" Fitzwilliam nearly yelled "I overheard it all. You are just lucky it was me, and not one of the servants or Miss Bingley! Miss Elizabeth's reputation would have been ruined had you two been discovered!"

Darcy of course saw his cousin's logic but couldn't bring himself to be at all sorry for their conversation (just that it was overheard), and simply shrugged his shoulders in response. "Oh God Darcy," Fitzwilliam continued "this is worse than I thought, come Darcy let's go to your room where we can be assured of privacy. We obviously have much to discuss."

Elizabeth entered Jane's room just as she was waking. After checking to make sure Jane was well, and tending to a few small things, Elizabeth wasted no time in sharing Mr. Darcy's story (at least the revised version).

Elizabeth chose her words carefully, knowing that Jane was never inclined to think ill of anyone. Even with Elizabeth being careful to leave no room for doubt, her sweet tempered (bordering on naïve) Jane could not believe that such a bad man existed in the world. Jane tried every scenario she could think of to explain it away, but in truth these scenarios sounded flimsy even to Jane. Finally giving up on trying to explain away this man's actions, Jane uttered the strongest sentence that Lizzy had ever heard leave Jane's sweet mouth.

"That no good scoundrel, taking advantage of Miss Darcy in such a way. He should be ashamed!" Jane shouted before continuing on in a more calm voice, "Of course we will help Miss Darcy through this Lizzy… maybe we could enlist Caroline and Louisa's help as well?"

"NO! Absolutely not, Jane." Was Lizzy's quick reply, "Mr. Darcy has sworn me to secrecy, only giving me leave to tell you, he does not trust Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst. He thinks they may try to take advantage of Miss Darcy in her fragile state if they knew the truth."

Jane's brows knitted together in deep thought before she finally spoke.

"Lizzy" she said with a seriousness that Lizzy never knew of her sister, "do you suppose it is possible to be too good, and too kind? I do not want to be seen as naïve. I know you think that I always try to see the good in people, and to an extent that is true, but I do see fault Lizzy I just don't always see it in time. If there is one thing that I learned from that unfortunate incident a few years ago, it is that people are not always what they seem, and yet I am still inclined to trust people. _Even if I do hide my true feelings from everyone, she thought._ If Mr. Darcy does not trust Mr. Bingley's sisters, then perhaps I have been blind as to their true character. For he has known them much longer than I have, and is often staying with them, or them with him. I would think that such a close acquaintance would give Mr. Darcy an advantage in determining their true characters."

"I will not tell you how you should think of others" Lizzy began, choosing her words carefully so as not to offend her sister, "but perhaps, by always looking only to see the good in people leaves you blind to their true and full character… Do not get me wrong, Jane I love that you are so good, so loving, and so trusting. I fear however that someone else will take advantage of your goodness to lead you astray."

Jane sat silently pondering this for a few minutes before shocking Lizzy once again with what she had to say. "I must confess that what you say makes much sense Lizzy, and I am inclined to agree. Perhaps helping Miss Darcy will help me too. You have always been so good at determining people's true characters', Lizzy. Perhaps you can teach Miss Darcy and me the finer points of determining when someone is putting on an insincere mask? I do not wish to be cynical, but I also do not wish to be known as someone who is easily taken advantage of ever again."

Lizzy embraced her sister warmly. Jane had learned the hard way that people are not always what they seemed, yet she was still inclined to think the best of everyone, and now Lizzy was finally making some progress. With her arms still wrapped tight around her sister, Lizzy couldn't help but think _At least Miss Darcy's stay in Hertfordshire will not be dull. In fact I think it is going to prove to be very interesting indeed_.

Mr. Darcy paced the length of his room in agitation. Never had he been on the receiving end of a lecture about maintaining propriety. It was usually him delivering that lecture to Colonel Fitzwilliam, but not this time. Richard had wanted to know, demanded in fact, what Darcy's intentions were toward Elizabeth. Darcy, being a private man, had refused to answer beyond saying "You heard every word we said, Richard. We are just friends."

Colonel Fitzwilliam had rolled his eyes at this. Darcy knew he was being unreasonable by not just admitting to Fitzwilliam that he had feelings for Elizabeth. He was still upset with his cousin, however for listening to their conversation and invading his closely guarded privacy. In the absence of what he thought was a suitable answer, Fitzwilliam continued on with his lecture. Darcy now found himself alone in his room thinking about what his cousin had said.

_Why can't a man and woman have a close friendship, why can I not use her Christian name, and why did propriety always demand that they have a chaperone?_ these questions consumed Darcy's mind.

Darcy had never before broken even a single rule of propriety. It was something he prided himself on, always insisting that propriety be maintained at all costs.

This rule that he had set for himself was born of an innate need for self-preservation. He knew that the women of the Ton, with whom he usually associated, would use even a hint of impropriety to trap him into marriage. So why was it that when he was with Elizabeth he wanted nothing more than to throw propriety out the window so he could have her all to himself?

Fitzwilliam had been angrier than Darcy had ever seen him, except for at Ramsgate. For a brief moment, Darcy thought his cousin might actually call him out over his behavior. Although he didn't call Darcy out, he made it perfectly clear that he would not just stand by and let Darcy toy with Elizabeth's emotions, or lead her on. For good measure, Fitzwilliam also reminded Darcy that if he and Elizabeth were discovered alone together, no matter how innocent it seemed to Darcy, that it was Elizabeth's reputation that would suffer not Darcy's.

It was this last statement that Darcy struggled with. He would never knowingly do anything to damage Elizabeth's reputation. He had already caused her enough pain and did not want to cause her anymore suffering.

He knew he loved her, but his mind still struggled with the unsuitability of the match. When they were alone together, it was so easy to forget about her position in society, lack of fortune and connections, and her horridly inappropriate family.

He had no objection to Elizabeth, for he knew that she would make an excellent wife and Mistress of his estates. He had an obligation however, to uphold the honor of his family name and marry well. Darcy knew he would never love another woman, but since when did his happiness in marriage matter? Surely he could find a woman among the Ton that it would not be sheer torture to be married to, couldn't he?

All of this pondering led Darcy to the conclusion that Richard was right. "Arggg… why does Richard have to choose now to start being rational" Darcy groaned. Even though Darcy knew his duty, a single thought still nagged at the back of his mind.

_Can I truly give her up? She deserves happiness, but seeing her on the arm of another man might drive me mad. If I cannot have her, I will have to sever all connection. I could not bear to see another man become her husband._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Stage is Set

Richard's lecture and his own musings left Darcy incredibly nervous as he made his way to the sitting room before dinner. He was in fact more nervous than he ever recalled of himself. All of this was due to the fact that tonight he would introduce the woman he was in love with (but could not have) to his sister, and he was desperate for Georgiana's approval of Elizabeth. He knew that he could never marry a woman that Georgiana did not approve of… _stop thinking of a marriage that will never be._ He scolded himself.

He paused at the door to the sitting room. His heart and head were at odds where Elizabeth was concerned. He took a few deep breaths, knowing that it would take all of his self-control and resolve to make it through this night. No matter how many times he reminded himself that he could not have Elizabeth, his heart stubbornly refused the reasoning of his mind. He took one last long deep breath and steeled himself for an evening that was sure to torture his already confused heart and head before entering the room.

It was unlike Darcy to be the last to arrive anywhere; he prided himself on punctuality, so it was much to his surprise that upon entering the room, Darcy saw that the rest of the party was already assembled. The scene he beheld played havoc on his already confused emotions.

Colonel Fitzwilliam had Miss Bingley cornered in a one sided conversation that she seemed very irritated with. Glancing around the room, he quickly saw the source of Miss Bingley's displeasure.

Georgiana and Elizabeth were seated together on the other side of the room, engrossed in what seemed to be a very pleasant conversation. Darcy silently cursed himself for being late. He didn't know why, but it made him very jealous to think that it was Colonel Fitzwilliam, and not himself who had the honor of introducing Georgiana and Elizabeth.

Even though he was irked at the missed opportunity, he had to give his cousin credit for the masterful way he seemed to control the room. Fitzwilliam had not only made the introductions, but skillfully made sure that Elizabeth and Georgiana could sit together without Miss Bingley trying to interfere.

He did this by keeping Miss Bingley engaged in conversation with him on the other side of the room. Colonel Fitzwilliam had only known Miss Bingley since this morning, but he knew a lot about her from Darcy's description. He knew that Miss Bingley would never be rude to the second son of an Earl; her desire to be accepted in the Ton would not allow it.

Darcy chuckled to himself as he bowed a general greeting to the occupants of the room. He suddenly was struck by an image of the drawing room as a well thought out tactical military campaign. If there was one thing that Fitzwilliam was exceedingly good at, it was engaging the enemy (in this case Miss Bingley) and he was doing a wonderful job. Darcy gave Fitzwilliam a subtle nod of appreciation before walking over to where Elizabeth and Georgiana were seated.

As Darcy strode purposefully to where his two favorite ladies sat, he tried desperately to suppress a contented smile. An attempt that both ladies noted he failed at. The picture before him was too much like he had envisioned in his dreams so often, and he could not help the small smile that touched his lips before he was able to school his features.

He noted with some satisfaction that Elizabeth had taken more than her usual care in dressing, and while he knew it was for the benefit of making a good impression on Georgiana (not him) he was still pleased that she wanted to make a good impression on his sister.

The two ladies looked lovely. Elizabeth was dressed in a satin gown of pale rose (and a daring neck line) with deeper reds embroidered throughout, that gave her skin a healthy rosy hue. Georgiana in contrast had dressed in one of her simpler evening gowns of pale blue and white, the cut very similar to that of Elizabeth's dress, except the neck line. He noted with pleasure that Georgiana had also taken pains in her dress not to wear one of her more expensive gowns, so she didn't seem like she was flaunting her wealth. The two of them just seemed to fit.

"Georgie, Miss Elizabeth," he said as he came to a stop before them "I see the two of you have been introduced." Darcy couldn't keep his smile in check this time at seeing his sister actually making an effort to overcome her shyness and converse with Elizabeth.

Georgiana jumped to her feet and wrapped her brother in a warm hug. He took this opportunity to whisper "I am proud of you, sweet one", in her ear. Georgiana blushed slightly at her brother's words. Georgiana knew that her brother wanted her to get to know Elizabeth, and although he had not said as much, she assumed it was because he had feelings for Elizabeth and wanted Georgiana's approval.

"Will you join us brother?" Georgiana asked "Lizzy was just telling me what it is like to be one of five sisters."

At hearing his sister address her so informally, Darcy gave Elizabeth a questioning look. She did not respond, but instead gave Darcy a look that told him she would explain later.

Before Darcy could accept his sister's invitation, dinner was announced. Darcy was glad that fortune had him standing with the two most important women in his life. He took the opportunity to offer an arm to each lady and escorted them both into dinner. Miss Bingley shot a very disapproving look at Darcy upon seeing Elizabeth on his arm. This look did not escape Georgiana's notice, and she cringed slightly taking a more firm hold on her brother's arm.

Dinner passed in a much more pleasant manner for Elizabeth than the previous night. She periodically looked to the other end of the table where Mr. and Miss Darcy sat, one of them on either side of Miss Bingley. She couldn't help but notice that Miss Bingley was dominating the conversation, rarely requiring a response from either of her dinner companions.

_How is it that she does not notice that Mr. and Miss Darcy both look like they are slowly being tortured to death_, Elizabeth wondered.

On one occasion when Elizabeth's eyes roamed to the other end of the table, Colonel Fitzwilliam who was seated to her left followed her gaze and then discretely rolled his eyes causing Elizabeth to nearly choke on her soup stifling the laughter that threatened.

She felt slightly guilty at taking so much enjoyment in the Colonel's company, when it was obvious that Miss Darcy was exceedingly uncomfortable, but decided to enjoy her dinner since there was really nothing she could do about the situation at present.

Colonel Fitzwilliam was a handsome man, not nearly as tall as Darcy, and with fairer coloring, but he cut a striking figure none the less. He also had open and easy manners and a good sense of humor that lightened his appearance and made his eyes dance with mirth.

With such attributes, Elizabeth found herself easily entertained through the meal. Fitzwilliam related tales of the trouble he and Darcy used to get in to in their youth and University days.

Elizabeth's light laughter, and encouragement to expound on all the details of some of his favorite stories, likewise kept Fitzwilliam captivated with his dinner companion. He could easily see why Darcy was so taken with her.

Elizabeth was not what one would consider a classic beauty, but she was extraordinarily beautiful none the less. She had a light and pleasing figure, and dressed in gowns that complimented both her figure and complexion. That however was not what Fitzwilliam found most captivating. Her humor, wit, and thirst for knowledge shone through her every facial expression, especially her eyes.

Her eyes had literally danced as she tried to surpass her laughter when he had conspiratorially asked her if Miss Bingley always dressed and behaved as if she were holding court, rather than having dinner with family and friends. She had covered her full red lips with her napkin trying to contain her amusement, but her eyes gave her away.

He had known her for only a few hours and already he saw that she was unlike any other woman he had ever known. She was interesting and engaging without being a simpering fool like most women he knew. She also did not seem the least bit interested in flirting with him (or his cousin for that matter) simply due to their station. She was quick to disagree if she had a differing opinion, and voiced her arguments in an educated manner and with all good humor.

_Yes, she would be the perfect companion for Darcy. If only Darcy could get over his pride long enough to realize that she was a greater treasure than all the wealth and status in all of England_, Fitzwilliam thought bitterly.

Darcy was not at all amused through dinner. He was overcome by an unreasonable wave of jealousy every time he heard Elizabeth's light laughter, or glanced over to see her smiling brilliantly at his cousin's antics.

_She is supposed to smile and laugh like that with me,_ he thought dejectedly as he stabbed aggressively at his roast beef. _Fitzwilliam gets to enjoy __**my**__ Elizabeth's smiles while I am stuck listening to Miss Bingley drone on and on fawning all over me and Georgiana._

Darcy knew he was unreasonably miffed at his cousin, especially since he had already decided that he would have to sever all connection with Elizabeth, but he could not help the unreasonable thoughts that kept entering his mind. He paid little attention to what was served and what he ate, the only time he could reclaim his wayward thoughts is when he sensed Georgiana's increasing unease and felt compelled to steer Miss Bingley's attention away from her. He continued to silently brood until the meal was finished, and at last Elizabeth's attention was not monopolized by Fitzwilliam, as the men were to go to the Bingley's study while the women went into the sitting room.

Darcy wanted to forgo the customary separating of the sexes all together, but he knew that he, Bingley, and Fitzwilliam needed to come up with a plan to keep Miss Bingley occupied so that Elizabeth and Georgiana could talk. He was at least slightly mollified by seeing Elizabeth move directly to Georgiana's side as the men left the room.

As the men departed for Bingley's study, Caroline and Louisa led the way to the drawing room for the ladies. Elizabeth took this opportunity to take Georgiana's arm and slow her pace just slightly. Once she was sure that she would not be overheard, she whispered to Georgiana that she was going to go fetch Jane from upstairs. Georgiana looked horrified by the thought of being left alone with Bingley's sisters even for a few minutes, so Elizabeth quickly formed a plan and asked Georgiana to carry it out. They were nearing the drawing room, so Elizabeth only had time to tell Georgiana to make sure that three chairs were situated around the fire place, and assured her that she would hurry back. Thankfully Georgiana happily agreed without further explanation, for Elizabeth only had time to give Georgiana's arm a reassuring squeeze before Caroline turned around to see what was taking them so long.

Elizabeth excused herself to go collect Jane, and hoped that Caroline would not put up a fuss about the task she had left to Georgiana.

When the men rejoined the ladies, they found all their plotting had been for naught. Georgiana, Jane, and Elizabeth were all seated around the fire with their seats conveniently arranged so that no other could be admitted to their party.

Mr. Hurst quickly left the other men to find a comfortable sofa to lounge on, for his nap in the study had been interrupted by the necessity of changing rooms. This left the other three men standing just inside the door taking in the scene before them.

A quick glance about the room told all three men that another plan was in order. While Georgiana, Jane, and Elizabeth seemed very content with their current situation, Miss Bingley was fuming on the other side of the room. Her face was so red with anger that it almost matched the deep burnt orange color of her gown, and Mrs. Hurst was trying in vain to placate her.

Fitzwilliam was the first to speak upon viewing this arrangement. "It seems," he said lowering his voice to be sure he was not overheard, "all of our plotting was pointless, as Miss Elizabeth seems to have come up with a very suitable solution."

Both Darcy and Bingley nodded, both of them agreeing that it was Elizabeth's cunning mind that had secured the current situation.

"Yes," Bingley slowly ventured, "but there does seem to be one disadvantage to their current situation. We will all have to forego the ladies company as long as they are situated thus."

All three men looked between each other, none of them wanted to be stuck entertaining Caroline and Louisa for the evening. It was Darcy who finally spoke up with a solution to this problem.

"I think it would be beneficial" he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes "that Miss Elizabeth and Georgiana are occasionally allowed to stretch their legs. We will just have to be sure that one of us is ready to claim the unoccupied seat while the others offer to take a turn about the room with the lady that has vacated her seat."

All three men smiled, greatly pleased with this new plan. It was quickly decided that after Colonel Fitzwilliam was introduced to Miss Bennet, that Bingley would be the first to relieve Georgiana of her seat. This would seem the least obvious, since as the host it was after all his duty to inquire of Miss Bennet's health. A "duty" that he was eager to fulfill.


	11. Chapter 11

Note: Ok so I know I am spoiling you guys… Three chapters in two days! Don't get used to it though. I have been a bad girl and neglected my "chores" for the last two days because I needed some writing time. The next chapter probably won't be up for about another week, so I hope you enjoy! Thank you again to everyone who has shown their support for my story both through reviews and adding it to their favorites. I will try and respond to everyone who has posted reviews in the next few days, I was just on a roll and didn't want to stop writing today. Let the fun begin!

Chapter 11: Parlor Games

With their plan cemented, all three gentlemen made a perfunctory bow to Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst and went to where the other ladies sat to inquire of Miss Bennet's health. Once it was established that she was feeling much improved, but still a little weak, introductions were made.

Bingley had the honor of making the introduction between Jane and Fitzwilliam as the first seat exchange took place. Georgiana was the first to relinquish her seat to Mr. Bingley. Colonel Fitzwilliam stayed standing by Elizabeth's side to engage her in the easy conversation they had enjoyed earlier.

This decision was made on the spur of the moment by Fitzwilliam. He saw how eager Georgiana was to talk with her brother after weeks of separation, and also was quick to notice the love stuck expression on Bingley's face as he looked at Miss Bennet.

_Well,_ Fitzwilliam thought, _it seems my cousin is not the only one taken in by the lovely Bennet sisters. Bingley looks like a puppy waiting for a belly rub, I cannot recall ever seeing Bingley so attentive to a woman in all of his infatuations. I wonder if his feelings run deeper this time. I do hope the rest of the Bennet sisters prove to be as delightful as the eldest two, for that will make this trip all the more enjoyable._

Fitzwilliam had positioned himself so that he could easily speak with Miss Elizabeth while still discretely watching Miss Bennet and Bingley's interactions. Thus, while engrossed in a discussion with Miss Elizabeth about the unstable political situation in the Country, he was also able to size up Miss Bennet.

Fitzwilliam had learned to size people up rather quickly and accurately though his military experience, for it was essential to know who presented a threat in his line of work. He concluded that Miss Bennet was beautiful in every classical sense of the word. Even though she was still not fully recovered from her illness, she exuded beauty and elegance. Just Bingley's type; tall, blonde, elegant, with a softness of features and speech.

Looking at the sisters side by side, it was hard to believe they were even related. Their demeanors differed as greatly as their appearance to one another. Miss Bennet was soft spoken, civil, and shy, nothing at all like Miss Elizabeth who was at that moment giving him her decided opinion on the deplorable economic conditions that existed in England.

Miss Bennet, he decided reminded him a great deal of Georgiana. She was pleased by the obviously marked attention that Bingley was paying her, but she kept slyly glancing at Miss Elizabeth as if she did not trust her own judgment.

Georgiana had happily taken her brother's arm in the hope of some private conversation, which they had not yet had the opportunity for. Georgiana was content to take her brother's lead both in the direction they traveled, and the course he set for conversation.

Predictable, Darcy started immediately asking after Georgiana's studies, what she was reading, and how she had amused herself while in Town. She happily answered all of his questions, even though she knew that they would both rather be discussing Miss Elizabeth.

Georgiana, having answered all of her brother's questions decided to be bold and broach the topic that she knew he wouldn't.

"So brother," she said as nonchalantly as she could manage, "what do you think of Lizzy? I know you wrote me many letters in which you mentioned her, but I was pleasantly surprised that you did neither her beauty or character justice in your letters."

Darcy was slightly taken aback by his sister's bold words. He had expounded Elizabeth's virtues in length in his letters to Georgiana. True his words were somewhat guarded, not wanting to admit his full and true opinion to anyone, but he was shocked that his sister had actually commented on it.

Darcy had never before mentioned any woman that was not a family member to Georgiana (either in conversation or by letter) unless his opinion was asked. By his uncomfortable reaction, Georgiana surmised that she had correctly guessed the reason that he wanted the two of them to meet. She had a smug look of triumph as Darcy tried to form a reply.

"Well I… that is Miss Elizabeth… she… um… well she… you two seem to have become fast friends." he finally managed as a reply trying to avoid his sisters question.

"Yes we have," replied Georgiana trying desperately not to giggle at seeing her normally completely composed brother coming completely undone by a simple question. "I find Lizzy to be quite open and friendly. She put me immediately at ease. That however, was not my question. I wanted to know _**your**_ opinion of her, Fitzwilliam."

For a man who was always in complete control of his emotions, Darcy was shocked to feel himself blushing at his inability to answer his sister's question. He also knew that Georgiana must suspect some attachment on his part to Elizabeth because she never called him by his given name. Luckily he was saved from any further comment, by Georgiana gently steering him back to where Elizabeth, Colonel Fitzwilliam, Jane, and Bingley sat.

Georgiana regrettably had not noticed her brother blushing because her attention was stolen from him by Miss Bingley rising and starting to make her way to the fireplace.

Georgiana's sudden change in course brought Darcy back to his sense rapidly. He and Georgiana reached the little grouping by the fireplace just before Miss Bingley. Luckily Darcy was recovered enough to speak immediately, not giving Miss Bingley the opening she had gone in search of.

"Miss Elizabeth," Darcy said as soon as they reached the little group "my sister has expressed a wish to get to know Miss Bennet better, and make sure she is not over exerting herself. Can I convince you to take a turn about the room with me? I can assure you that Mr. Bingley and Georgiana will make sure that all Miss Bennet's needs are met."

It was understood by Fitzwilliam, that Darcy's lack of mentioning in seeing to Miss Bennet's needs meant the task of distracting Miss Bingley would fall to him. It was not a task he completely relished, but seeing Miss Elizabeth's momentary unease at the thought of leaving her sister alone with Miss Bingley so close at hand made him resigned to his fate. He gave Elizabeth a barely discernible nod and reassuring smile, that went unnoticed by everyone else, but Elizabeth's relief was evident. This quick exchange of reassurance happened so fast that she was able to give a response without seeming to hesitate.

"I thank you, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth replied "I would in fact like to stretch my legs, and I am sure that Jane is eager to continue her conversation with Georgie."

Elizabeth rose; offering her seat to Georgiana then took Mr. Darcy's arm and quit the group. Once out of earshot of the others, she heaved a great sigh of relief and quietly thanked Mr. Darcy for his quick thinking.

Miss Bingley had been quietly ranting to her sister since Jane, Elizabeth, and Georgiana had taken up the seats by the fire place. When the gentlemen entered, she had finally thought that she could get back at the uncivil Eliza Bennet by claiming Mr. Darcy's attention.

When Mr. Darcy had engaged his sister in private conversation she was outraged knowing she could not join them, but still had a glimmering hope of stealing Colonel Fitzwilliam's attention away from Eliza.

Caroline sat primly down on a nearby divan with her sister, directly in the Colonel's line of sight. She had tried everything she knew of to catch his attention, fanning herself, batting her eyelashes at him, smoothing the bodice of her dress, but the Colonel never even glanced her way.

When nothing seemed to work and her temper was near bursting, she decided to take the direct route and insert herself into the conversation. It was her duty as hostess, she reasoned to make sure that her guests were comfortable and did not need anything. When she was once again denied both Mr. Darcy's and Colonel Fitzwilliam's attention she was on the verge of throwing a very unseemly temper tantrum.

Louisa Hurst had been watching the room with great interest ever since the gentlemen entered. Her own husband of course immediately started to doze on a sofa in the corner of the room to which she inwardly groaned. _Where did I go so wrong? This is not the gentleman I married, he used to be so full of life and now nothing but food, drink, and hunting can keep his attention. Can my husband not be civil or at least feign interest in me while in company? His behavior is beyond mortifying, what must everyone think of me for marrying this buffoon? _While suffering from great inner turmoil, she showed no outward signs, knowing that she would need to keep a close watch on Caroline.

While her own sister and husband were causing her grief, she tried not to think on it too much and instead watch the other occupants of the room so she would be fully prepared for the tantrum that Caroline was sure to throw later. On observing the behavior of everyone else in the room, she found that their behavior was very amusing to her. It fast became apparent that everyone in the room was trying to keep Caroline from becoming a nuisance.

Louisa had been trying in vain to keep Caroline's simmering temper at bay, but when Caroline had decided to confront the rest of the group she knew it would end badly. Trying to keep her sister from making a scene, Louisa had trailed behind Caroline as she made her way to where everyone sat by the fireplace.

Louisa knew that Mr. Darcy requesting Miss Elizabeth's company would be the last straw. Luckily everyone else was too engaged in conversation to notice that Caroline was trembling in rage. It was the work of a moment to try and diffuse the situation before Caroline's temper got the best of her, and so Louisa decided to play to Caroline's vanity.

"Caroline," she said while placing a comforting hand on her sister's arm "perhaps you would be gracious enough to entertain us with some music? I am sure that everyone would love to hear your superior playing."

These simple words seemed to do the trick of calming Caroline. Caroline's look changed in an instant from anger to triumph. Louisa was sure that Caroline would never turn down a chance to display her talents, but that is just what she did.

"Dear sister," Caroline replied in a false sugary tone "while I am sure that the Miss Bennets' who must rarely have the chance to hear truly superior playing would no doubt enjoy my performance, I must decline. For with a superior musician such as our _**dear Georgiana**_ in residence, those of us with a truly discerning ear for music would find my performance lacking."

False modesty did not suite Caroline, and everyone in the room was doubly insulted not only by her insincere tone, but also by the insult that was hurdled at Jane and Elizabeth.

Elizabeth had stopped dead in her tracks at hearing Miss Bingley's insult. She had turned around prepared to make a biting comment right back, but the gentle pressure of Mr. Darcy's hand on hers made her grit her teeth and swallow her words.

She looked on for a few more moments before resuming walking with Mr. Darcy.

_At least some good has come of that rude cow's demeaning remarks,_ she thought. _Her moment of triumph at the insult to me and Jane allowed Jane to engage Georgiana in conversation. _

Seeing Jane and Georgiana deep in conversation was the only thing at that moment that could have brought either Elizabeth or Darcy any peace. So with a triumphant smile to Caroline, and Mr. Darcy's hand still atop hers, Elizabeth turned her attention back to Mr. Darcy. Turning their backs on Caroline, they continued their turn about the room.

Getting Georgiana Darcy to talk was no small undertaking, as everyone who was well acquainted with her knew. Therefore it was to the amazement of all present that the brief few moments in which Miss Bingley's attention was otherwise engaged, that Jane Bennet was able to not only draw her into conversation but that she was talking with enthusiasm and animation.

Jane's sweet temper and skillful selection of topic (thanks to Caroline) found Georgiana and Jane completely engrossed in a lively discussion of music. Anyone looking on would think the two shy women had known each other for years, rather than just above an hour as was the case.

Much to Miss Bingley's disappointment, Jane demonstrated through this conversation just how broad her knowledge of music was. Both ladies delighted in sharing their opinions of plays and operas they had seen in Town. They found that they had seen many of the same ones and enthusiastically discussed their favorite scenes and composers, and debated their own opinions when they did happen to differ.

Everyone in the little group by the fire place looked on with astonishment, each for their own reasons.

Fitzwilliam was dumbfounded that his sweet shy cousin was conversing with such ease.

Bingley was staring openly at Jane, her passion for the subject making her even more beautiful than he thought possible, and excited at the opportunity to get to know more about his angel through listening to her conversation with Georgiana.

Louisa was relieved to see Miss Darcy at ease in their company for the first time ever.

Caroline, however was the only one who looked on disapprovingly. She had been made a fool of by Jane Bennet by proving her previous statement wrong, and Jane was now on good terms with Darcy's sister (a feat she had been struggling at for years with little success). It was her alone who looked on this scene with horror and dread seeing all her scheming to become Mistress of Pemberly quickly unraveling.

Darcy and Elizabeth watched this scene unfold from across the room. From their vantage point the whole thing looked a little silly. They were standing on one side of the very spacious drawing room while all the other occupants (excluding Mr. Hurst who was now snoring) were crammed around the fireplace.

Mr. Darcy took advantage of the opportunity presented to him. Everyone's attention was on Georgiana and Jane with no one nearby to overhear their conversation. Still he leaned in close to Elizabeth to make sure he was not overheard.

Mr. Darcy's closeness broke Elizabeth's enjoyment and triumph at witnessing Miss Bingley being put in her place. She became acutely aware of his increased closeness as she felt his warm breath on her ear and neck, sending shivers of delight down her spine and robbing her momentarily of rational thought.

"Miss Elizabeth," Darcy's voice was low and husky when he finally spoke "please allow me to thank you and Miss Bennet. I do not know that I have ever seen Georgie converse with such ease and enthusiasm, even among family. Please relay my thanks to your sister, as I do not want to interrupt their conversation to do it myself."

Elizabeth felt the words leave his lips as much as she heard them. She wanted to make some witty reply but words seemed to be failing her. His nearness and the warmth of his breath on her skin made her go slightly weak in the knees. She unconsciously tightened her grip on Mr. Darcy's arm to steady herself before making any reply.

"I… that is we are happy to help, Sir." She finally managed in a weak voice. "There is absolutely no thanks necessary I assure you."

Elizabeth turned slightly toward Mr. Darcy to see if he had noticed her reaction to his nearness, desperately hoping he hadn't. When she turned she was stunned to find that Mr. Darcy had not moved away and his face was now mere centimeters from hers.

Their eyes locked, and Elizabeth lost herself in the depths of Mr. Darcy's eyes. His eyes were darker than she ever recalled seeing them. It was not displeasure she saw there however, like she always assumed. As a maiden, she had a hard time grasping and naming what she saw in his eyes. Longing? Desire? She couldn't put a name to exactly what she saw there, but it made her stomach feel like it was full of butterflies, her heart race, and a lump form in her throat.

She had never felt anything so powerful in her life. It was overwhelming to be sure, but in a most pleasant manner. She knew not how long they both stood there lost in each other's eyes, for time itself seemed to have stopped.

They both suddenly snapped back to reality at the high pitched sound of Miss Bingley's shrill voice.___Oh, God!_ They both thought. _Life will be unbearable at Netherfield if Miss Bingley witnessed even a fraction of what just transpired… What did just transpire?_


	12. Chapter 12

So I know I said it would be another week before my next update, but my amazing Beta (who I just realized I have yet to thank) just got this back to me. So thank you M&M (my Beta) this chapter is dedicated to you!

Chapter 12: The Challenge

They both suddenly snapped back to reality at the high pitched sound of Miss Bingley's shrill voice.___Oh, God!_ They both thought. _Life will be unbearable at Netherfield if Miss Bingley witnessed even a fraction of what just transpired… What did just transpire?_

Darcy and Elizabeth both looked away and took a step back, both of their faces coloring slightly. They were sure that they had been discovered by Miss Bingley. Neither of them was looking forward to facing her wrath, but they both forced their attention to the group by the fireplace.

They both breathed a sigh of relief when they realized that they had indeed gone unobserved. Miss Bingley's raised voice was not directed at them. Indeed Miss Bingley was so focused on trying to insert herself in Jane and Georgiana's conversation that she had not noticed the obvious display of affection occurring on the other side of the room.

From their vantage point from across the room, neither Darcy nor Elizabeth could hear all of what was being said. From what they did hear and see, however it was clear that Miss Bingley was once again attacking the Bennet family.

Georgiana sat quietly looking at her hands; she had once again retreated inside her shell due to whatever Miss Bingley was saying. It was a shock, however to see the sweet and even tempered Jane, with fists clenched trying to suppress her anger. Elizabeth's curiosity was piqued at once upon viewing her sister, and her suspicions were confirmed by the snippets of Miss Bingley's speech that reached her ears.

Miss Bingley's nasally whine made it hard to make out what she was saying, but Elizabeth clearly heard the words

"Cheapside", "Uncle in Trade", and "what a pity for you, Miss Bennet, that you have not had the advantage of _**true**_ London society."

Elizabeth's cheeks were burning with anger and indignation at Miss Bingley's blatant attacks of her family. She had looked down momentarily to calm her temper before going to Jane's side and defense.

It was therefore a shock when she once again felt calm enough to proceed across the room. She looked up to start across the room, only to find Georgiana standing directly in front of her and Mr. Darcy.

Elizabeth was stunned to see that Georgiana's face held excitement and a bit of triumph when she looked at her. Georgiana did not choose to explain herself right then, however. Instead she took both her brother's and Elizabeth's hand and started dragging them back across the room, waiting until she was within earshot of everyone else to speak.

"Brother!" Georgiana squealed with barely contained excitement. "I have just learned the most wonderful news!"

This sentence was said, just as they came to a stop by the rest of the party. Everyone looked at Georgiana in surprise and amazement at her uncharacteristic outburst. Georgiana colored, knowing full well that everyone's attention was on her, and that her statement must seem odd in light of what Miss Bingley had just said. Her courage to continue wavered momentarily, but a reassuring squeeze of her hand from both Elizabeth and Darcy (who were full curious by now) prompted her to continue.

"Miss Bingley," Georgiana continued more quietly, but still just as excited, "has just informed me that Jane and Elizabeth are nieces to one of our family's greatest friends!"

"Oh?" was Darcy's only reply, obviously still confused by what his sister was saying.

"Yes, it seems that Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner are Jane and Lizzy's Aunt and Uncle!" she squealed with delight.

"You know my Aunt and Uncle?" Elizabeth asked with a mixture of shock and confusion.

"It would seem we do," replied Darcy. He was clearly pleased with this new information, and would have left it at that if not for Miss Bingley's look. Miss Bingley obviously wanted to say something because her mouth was moving but no words were coming out, and her face was the color of a ripe strawberry. Given Miss Bingley's stunned state, Mr. Darcy decided to take enjoyment in expanding his statement.

"My family has been friends with the Gardiner family for years. It was actually my parents who first introduced Georgiana and I to them. I indeed count them among our greatest friends, and they have always treated us with such kindness."

Darcy paused seeming to contemplate his next words carefully before continuing. "Really they are more like family to us than mere friends, I think. Georgiana and Mrs. Gardiner are continually calling on one another when Georgie is in town, and there is nothing that Georgie takes more delight in than accompanying Mrs. Gardiner and the children to the park for the afternoon. I of course see them less often due to not being in Town as much, but whenever I am in Town we meet frequently for dinner and entertainment. I also find that Mr. Gardiner always provides much appreciated company for an afternoon at our club."

The whole of this speech was delivered to Miss Bingley, with a smirk gracing Darcy's features. He could not believe his good luck, not only at delivering a subtle set down to Miss Bingley, but also at the revelation that the Bennets and Gardiners were related.

Elizabeth was still trying desperately to grasp what she had just been told. She noted the triumphant look on both Mr. and Miss Darcy's faces upon beholding a speechless Miss Bingley. She was considering what such a look from the siblings could mean, and so it was not the normally quick Lizzy who first found her voice, but Jane.

"I do not understand," Jane said, "my Aunt and Uncle have never mentioned the acquaintance."

"I am not surprised," came the response from Georgiana, "for the Gardiners are not the type of people who would use our friendship to gain esteem or advantage. They are greatly respected amongst our peers and have no need to broadcast an acquaintance with us."

She said this while looking pointedly at Miss Bingley, in a manner that made Darcy's heart swell with pride for his little sister. Georgiana had never challenged anyone so overtly, and he was very happy that it was Miss Bingley that inspired a severe enough disapproval to have her so clearly speak her mind.

Miss Bingley could not direct her ire at Georgiana because she did not want to do any further damage to that relationship than she already had. So instead she leveled a glare of unveiled hatred at Elizabeth, who still had a firm grip on Mr. Darcy's arm. The two women just stared at each other for several long moments.

While Caroline looked like she might attack Elizabeth, Elizabeth settled for a look of contentment. Elizabeth briefly let her gaze linger on where her hand rested on Mr. Darcy's arm before looking back at Caroline with a smile. No words were needed by Elizabeth to get a reaction from Caroline who took a menacing step forward.

Everyone in the room could feel the tension build when Elizabeth just smiled more broadly at Caroline's threatening gesture. Before things could get out of hand and since no one else was doing anything, Jane finally spoke up in attempt to break the tension. Her comment was not directed at either Elizabeth or Caroline however.

"Georgie," Jane said in a soothing voice that did not match her inner trembling, "Miss Bingley has been in raptures about your ability to play and sing. Would you be so kind as to delight us with a little music?"

Georgiana hesitated. She was exceedingly uncomfortable performing in front of an audience. Jane's kind entreaty however persuaded her to agree, conditionally.

"I will play," Georgiana replied nervously, "but please do not make me sing."

"I would never ask you to do something you are not comfortable with, Georgie," was Jane's sincere reply.

Jane's sincerity gave Georgiana the reassurance she required as she made her way to the piano-forte. It was a lovely instrument, though not as grand as the one she was used to playing at home. As she riffled through the available sheet music, the others took up seats.

Louisa finally feeling that she might be able to relax, picked up some embroidery and made herself comfortable on a chair that was away from Caroline, but still near enough for her to intervene if Caroline got out of hand again. Colonel Fitzwilliam, Elizabeth, and Darcy all took seats near each other with a full view of Georgiana to enjoy her performance. Bingley stayed seated by Jane, and Caroline took up the now empty seat with them.

Georgiana finally found a complex, yet lighthearted piece of music that she hoped would help lighten the mood of the room, and began playing.

Everyone in the room was thoroughly enjoying Georgiana's playing until Caroline started talking to her brother over the music. Everyone tried to ignore the rudeness she was displaying, but it was hard to do especially when the topic of conversation was discovered.

"Charles," Caroline began in an innocent tone that her brother immediately recognized meant she wanted something, "I must confess that country life does not really agree with me. There is so little to do here, and there is so little variation in society. I think some diversion is in order before I go mad from boredom."

Charles did not answer, but gave Caroline a warning look. Caroline completely ignored her brother's look and continued on; making sure her point was made.

"I was thinking," she continued on pretending she did not see her brother's look, "that a trip to the seaside may be just what we all need. _Anywhere that these Bennets are not would work._ I hear that Ramsgate is where all the fashionable people spend this time of year."

At the mention of Ramsgate, Georgiana's playing faltered. All three gentlemen half rose from their seats, but before any of them could act; Elizabeth was already on her feet and half way to Georgiana.

"Oh, my dear Georgiana," she said as she quickly strode to the trembling girls side "please forgive me for neglecting you. How can you be expected to play properly with no one to turn the page?"

By this time, Elizabeth had reached Georgiana and could see her hands violently trembling. Elizabeth placed a reassuring hand on Georgiana's shoulder while making a show of rearranging the music with the other. Georgiana had calmed some, but her hands were still shaking slightly, so Elizabeth slid gently beside her on the bench and discretely wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her into a gentle hug.

At this simple act of kindness and comfort, Georgiana was able to resume her playing. The entire little scene was thankfully missed by Caroline, but Darcy and Fitzwilliam saw every movement and gesture. When Georgiana resumed her playing, both men reclaimed their seats and exchanged a look of immense relief.

Only once Elizabeth was assured of Georgiana's comfort did she allow herself to look up to gauge the reaction of the room. Everyone seemed oblivious except for Fitzwilliam and Darcy, which she was incredibly grateful for. When her eyes rested on Mr. Darcy, her breath caught. He was gazing at her with open warmth and admiration, silently thanking her with his eyes.

Georgiana's mind was racing with questions. She had not missed the look that passed between Elizabeth and her brother, and it suddenly hit her why Elizabeth had rushed to her side. Suddenly feeling young and foolish, she decided that she needed some questions answered. Elizabeth's attention was suddenly fully recaptured by Georgiana by a simple question asked with a great amount of despair.

"So you know?" Georgiana asked simply, struggling to control the tears that stung her eyes.

"Yes." Elizabeth said while gently stoking Georgiana's back. "Now is not the time or place to speak of this Georgie, but I will have you know that what happened in no way affected my desire to become your friend! We can speak of this privately whenever you wish, but you should continue playing now before Miss Bingley figures out that there is something amiss." Georgiana continued her playing, and Elizabeth made one final remark.

"I hope Georgie that you do not think ill of me for desiring to become fast friends with you. I must confess that I was selfishly motivated, in that I hoped to win your good opinion to have the benefit of a smart, witty, and cultured young lady such as yourself to confide in. Although I love my family dearly, those qualities I just named are sorely lacking in my own sisters, except Jane of course. I just hope that by confessing my selfish motives, you will not wish to end our friendship."

Georgiana looked Elizabeth in the eye without missing a single note she was playing. She could see that tears threatened Elizabeth at the thought of losing her friendship, but Georgiana had to be sure that what Elizabeth said was true.

"So my brother did not set this up?" Georgiana asked quietly, her eyes never leaving Elizabeth's "I know he carries much guilt over what happened, and I do not want your friendship out of pity!"

"I will not lie to you Georgiana; your brother did ask me if I would be willing to make your acquaintance. He also informed me of the entire situation that occurred at Ramsgate. He did so to protect you however, not to force either of us into a false friendship. It was not his request, or his communication about those unfortunate events that led me to want you as a friend. It was actually Miss Bingley and her constant praise of you. Well, you may think me evil for saying this but it was what I just mentioned, combined with your brother's information that you did not care for Miss Bingley that led me to desire your friendship long before your brother ever made the request. I was overjoyed when your brother requested our introduction, because anyone who could earn Miss Bingley's constant praise, and see through her must be very intelligent indeed. It was my own loneliness and selfish desires that led me to accept your brother's offer of introduction. I would never befriend someone out of pity, for that would be a sorry friendship indeed. I just hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for my selfish motives, and continue to be my friend even though I have proven myself quite unworthy of your notice."

Georgiana was good at reading people's eyes. It was a skill she had perfected from a lifetime of studying her brother, for although his countenance rarely gave any indication of his emotions, his eyes never lied. The only time this skill had ever failed her was at Ramsgate, but then she wasn't looking to find fault in a man who already had her trust.

As Georgiana continued to look in Elizabeth's eyes she was stuck by the full force of what Elizabeth had said. Elizabeth was indeed being honest about her reasons for befriending Georgiana, but it was the deep sadness and loneliness she saw in Elizabeth's eyes that melted Georgiana's suspicions away.

_Lizzy,_ Georgiana thought, _truly believes herself to be below my friendship. I cannot allow that, for she is the only person I have ever known who did not want my friendship as a way to get to my brother._

Georgiana gave Elizabeth a broad smile and said, with a twinkle in her eyes "We will talk tomorrow Lizzy, you will not escape my friendship that easily."

All of what transpired between Georgiana and Elizabeth was thankfully missed by Miss Bingley, for she had been escorted out of the room shortly after Georgiana resumed her playing, by a very angry Mr. Bingley.

Mrs. Hurst had also missed what transpired between Elizabeth and Georgiana. For as soon as her brother escorted Caroline away, she took up a seat near Jane and immediately began apologizing for her sister's behavior. Much to Jane's surprise, Mrs. Hurst seemed genuinely embarrassed by her sister's manners, or rather lack thereof.

Although everyone else had missed the exchange between Georgiana and Elizabeth, neither Darcy of Fitzwilliam had. After reclaiming their seats, both men sat in confusion and horror as they watched the scene unfold. The women spoke quietly and under the cover of Georgiana's playing, making it impossible for either man to make out what was being said. The range of emotions they saw on each woman's face, including what looked to them like unshed tears forming in both women's eyes, kept Darcy and Fitzwilliam's eyes glued to them in apprehensive fear.

Both men were on the point of intervening when a smile suddenly overspread Georgiana's face as she said something to Elizabeth. Elizabeth visibly relaxed, shuddering slightly at the release of tension before returning a brilliant smile to Georgiana. Whatever the two women were discussing seemed to be resolved with a happy outcome, thus allowing Darcy and Fitzwilliam each to relax and silently ponder the questions that were heavy on their minds.

Darcy's thoughts did not stray from his sister and Elizabeth. He was overcome by a sudden wave of guilt for imposing Elizabeth's friendship on his sister under false pretenses. He truly wanted to do what was best for Georgiana, but it was not until he saw her and Elizabeth deep in a very emotional conversation that he considered that his approach may have been flawed. He wanted Georgiana to be able to trust people again; surely asking Elizabeth to befriend her to help her through her emotional crisis was not the best way to do this.

If Georgiana discovered that Elizabeth had only befriended her at his request, Georgiana would be even worse off, for it would cause her to not even trust him. _How do I always make such a mess of things?_ Darcy thought, _I will confess my interference to Georgiana tomorrow after I have spoken to Elizabeth. I just hope that Georgie will see I was only trying to help, and not be too disappointed in me._

Colonel Fitzwilliam's thoughts were also engaged on a similar subject, but Miss Elizabeth was the primary concern of his thoughts. He had been watching Elizabeth all night, and couldn't help but be taken in by her beauty and kindness.

Darcy was right; Miss Elizabeth was just what Georgiana needed to get over Ramsgate. From what Darcy had told him, Miss Elizabeth had readily and enthusiastically agreed to befriend Georgiana even before she knew the details of why Darcy made this request. Darcy seemed to be under the impression that Elizabeth's kind nature would not allow her to refuse such a request when all the details were known. For some reason, it had seemed to escape Darcy's notice that Miss Elizabeth needed no inducement to agree. Fitzwilliam suspected that Elizabeth truly wanted Georgiana's friendship and it had nothing to do with helping Georgiana or gaining Darcy's regard. He was in fact sure that Miss Elizabeth and Georgiana would have become fast friends even without his and Darcy's interference.

Fitzwilliam also knew from Mr. Bingley, that Miss Elizabeth had never wanted Mr. Darcy's good opinion, and until very recently was determined to hate him. Given all that he knew, the only conclusion that made sense to him was that Miss Elizabeth wanted Georgiana's friendship, period. Having resolved the matter of Miss Elizabeth and Georgiana to his minds satisfaction, Fitzwilliam turned his thoughts to other things he had witnessed that evening.

Although both Miss Elizabeth and Darcy seemed to think they had been unobserved, Fitzwilliam had witnessed their very intimate exchange earlier that evening. He had to draw Miss Bingley's attention to himself (making sure her back was to Darcy and Miss Elizabeth) so that they were not observed by anyone else.

Fitzwilliam had been surprised at the wave of anger that threatened to overtake his rational thought at Darcy's clear disregard for Miss Elizabeth's feelings and reputation. Fitzwilliam knew without a doubt that Darcy was in love with Miss Elizabeth. He also knew that Darcy's skewed sense of family duty would prevent him from allowing himself to find happiness with a woman whose circumstances in life were decidedly below his own.

As for Elizabeth's feelings, it is true that he did not know her well. He only knew what Darcy had told him and what he had observed of her that day. Even with his limited knowledge of her, however he knew that Miss Elizabeth was a true lady in every sense of the word. She cared not one whit about Darcy's fortune or position in society, for those things seemed to mean nothing to her. He also knew that she would not flaunt propriety, thereby risking her own reputation unless she had very strong feelings for his cousin.

If Elizabeth was truly in love with Darcy, which Fitzwilliam strongly suspected was the case, he would not just sit by and watch Darcy toy with her emotions. Fitzwilliam decided that Darcy needed to either get over his pride (what Darcy referred to as family obligation) or let Elizabeth go.

Fitzwilliam truly believed that Miss Elizabeth was the only woman who would ever make Darcy truly happy, and after all Darcy had been through, he deserved happiness. Darcy just needed a little push to steer him in the right direction.

_Perhaps, _thought Fitzwilliam _the thought of losing her forever will get him to stop fighting against his emotions, and actually act on them._

Georgiana's song was coming to a close and Fitzwilliam decided to use the cover of the last strains of music to put his plan into action.

He leaned in toward Darcy, and said in a low and slightly menacing tone "Miss Elizabeth is a true treasure. All the riches in the world could not compare to a woman such as her."

He looked Darcy in the eye, making sure that Darcy took his full meaning before continuing.

"It will be a luck man who wins her love, for a woman such as that could make even the poorest of men feel like a king."

Darcy felt like all the air had been knocked from his lungs as his cousins full meaning hit him. _Fitzwilliam has been paying marked attention to Elizabeth all night, but surely that was just his cousin's easy manners and luck at finding a lively conversationalist in Elizabeth… right?_

Darcy never took his eyes from his cousin, and his face darkened as he saw the answers to his unasked question clearly written in Fitzwilliam's face.

_Yes, Fitzwilliam did mean to pursue Elizabeth. Yes he would give up all claims to fortune to have her. Yes, he did know Darcy's own feelings, but would still interfere if it meant Elizabeth loving him for the rest of his days._

Darcy could feel himself flush in anger and jealousy. He wanted to tell Fitzwilliam to back off, that he loved Elizabeth. He couldn't, however because his heart and head were still at odds concerning her.

Darcy wanted to just allow himself to act on his heart but he could not forget his mother's dying words to him. "Marry well Fitzwilliam," she had said weakly "marry a woman to be proud…" and then she was gone.

Darcy never knew what his mother's unfinished thought was. He turned to his Aunt Catherine for help after his mother's death, desperate to know what she had meant. His Aunt Catherine had told him that his mother wanted him to marry someone who would bring pride, wealth, and position into the marriage. In short, his cousin Anne. Aunt Catherine said it was his mother's dearest wish that a marriage between them would unite the two great estates of Pemberly and Rosings, and make the Darcy's the most powerful family in the kingdom.

A heartbroken young Darcy had believed every word; recently however he had begun to question the truth of what his Aunt said. Darcy's own parents had married for love; wouldn't they want him to do the same? Sure his parent's match was equal in the eyes of society, but it was love alone that brought them together. If only Darcy could make sense of his mother's final words, but he couldn't and so he remained lost in the turmoil of emotions and thoughts that would not quit.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Truth Revealed

Elizabeth had excused herself and Jane shortly after Georgiana finished playing. Jane had obviously exerted herself too much, and Elizabeth was eager for the excuse to escape what had been a very trying night.

The rest of the party soon followed. Miss Bingley had not returned with Mr. Bingley to the drawing room. When he came back alone to find that he had missed the opportunity to bid Jane good night, he looked utterly dejected. His conversation with Caroline, which he refused to comment on, had obviously worn on him.

Darcy thought Bingley looked five years older and much more tired than he had ever seen him before. He knew now was not the time to press Bingley as to what had occurred with Caroline, and his mind was in far too great of turmoil to really give Bingley the attention he deserved anyway.

Everyone was grateful to retire early that night. It had been a trying evening for everyone. Surprisingly this also included Mr. Hurst.

Mr. Hurst had indeed initially dozed off, but the raised voices had woken him, and he had watched much of the drama unfold through half opened eyes, pretending to still be sleeping. He had been grateful when Louisa "woke" him to retire for the evening; for he had seen her frequent disapproving glances she cast in his direction. He knew that he was a failure as a husband to her, but based on her tired and haggard look, he knew that at least tonight he would have a reprieve from her anger toward him.

So it was an exhausted and emotionally drained group that dragged themselves to their chambers that night, each of them grateful for their own reasons for the quiet of their own rooms.

Darcy lay wide awake in bed in the hours before sunrise. Surprisingly he had found sleep quickly the previous night. He had dreamed of Elizabeth again when he first found sleep. His dreams of Elizabeth had escalated to a new level again. He had dreamed of her in his bed, the stark contrast of her dark silky curls against her ivory skin smiling innocently at him as she beckoned for him to join her. The pleasure of his dream had stopped there, for when he reached the bed it was not Elizabeth that lay there, but his dying mother.

He knew he was dreaming, but could not rouse himself from the nightmare that followed. He could see himself taking his mother's hand, he was just a boy again, and yet his hand still looked so large as he took his mother's small frail hand in his. Her voice was weak as she spoke.

"Fitzwilliam, my dear son, I know that you shall turn out to be a great man one day. I only wish that I could be here to see the man you will become."

His tears had started flowing freely, knowing that his mother was saying goodbye. He tried to comfort her and tell her that she would recover, but she had shushed him so that she could say what she needed to.

"Do not cry," she continued as her breathing became more labored "there is so much I wish to teach you, but there is not time now. I just ask that you make me two promises, Fitzwilliam."

He had given her a feeble nod. He would make her any promise, no matter what it was and he would spend his life fulfilling it, a truth that they both knew.

"Promise me... that you… will make sure Georgiana knows… I love her… that I love you both…" she stopped speaking, trying to control her breathing which became more labored with every word. When she felt she could, she continued.

"I know you are young yet, but I will not have another chance to… to say this… marry well Fitzwilliam. Marry a woman to be proud…"

Her chest rose and fell one last time with a shudder, but did not rise again. She was gone. He looked up at his Father standing on the other side of the bed. There were tears running down his Father's face. Darcy stood and went to his Father for comfort, but his Father had refused to even look at him. Turning his back on his young son he had simply said "Leave us!" in a voice choked with tears.

Darcy woke with a start. He could feel his cheeks wet with tears, and tried desperately to shake off the nightmare, but he couldn't. He had not had this nightmare in years, he lay there trying to tell himself it was just a nightmare but that wasn't true. It was an instant replay of the events of the day his mother died.

It was that day that also marked the death of his father, at least in spirit. For months he would not even look at his son, being unreasonably bitter that his wife's last words had been to their son and not him. In time, Darcy and his father had regained some of the relationship they had once had, but it was never the same.

The damage had already been done by Lady Catherine. Darcy had turned to his Aunt for guidance, knowing that his mother was not a topic he could ever broach with his father again. In his youth and despair, he had taken every word she told him as absolute truth. He had become angry and bitter over the years at being denied his youth and his father's guidance in matters of the heart.

Thoughts of the past were not what he needed now, so with great effort he turned his thoughts to things present, things he could control.

Laying there in the darkness before dawn, Darcy turned his thoughts to what today would bring. He knew what he had to do would not be easy, but it had to be done. He pondered how he would go about revealing his interference to Georgiana, but could not come up with any way of telling her what he had done without causing her pain.

He heaved a frustrated sigh at having to act without knowing what the outcome would be. He never acted without weighing all the options and knowing what the consequences of his course of action would be, but he could not know now and could not put this off. All he knew for sure was that today he may lose the respect of both his beloved sister and the tentative relationship he had started to build with Elizabeth.

He felt resigned to what he must do. He would tell Georgiana the truth; he would not be the cause of further suffering for her by delaying the inevitable, no matter what the outcome.

Fitzwilliam retired to his chamber but did not sleep. He knew that he had caused Darcy to give thought to his feelings for Miss Elizabeth through his remarks earlier, but could not count on that alone to make Darcy act. He needed more than to stir Darcy's jealousy because that could easily backfire, and he knew it. He sat by the fire in his room slowly nursing a brandy as he contemplated his next step. It would be dangerous to be sure, and Darcy might never forgive him for interfering. After about an hour of contemplation, he finally resolved that risking Darcy's temper was worth it, if he could see his cousin happy.

Thus resolved, he lit a candle on the desk in his room and set about writing the letters that could change the course of Darcy's life.

It was several hours later when he had finished the two letters to his satisfaction. He sealed them both, put out the candles and collapsed in exhaustion on his bed.

His valet had instructions to wake him before dawn. Fitzwilliam would see the letters personally delivered to the postmaster in the village before the rest of the house woke. He did not want the letters accidentally discovered, and any unnecessary questions raised. No one would question a letter to his mother, but if the letter to Mrs. Reynolds at Pemberly were discovered there would be questions raised that he did not want to have to answer just yet. He knew he would answer for what he was doing in time, he just hoped that Darcy would be well on his way to reaching an understanding with Miss Elizabeth first.

The morning dawned bright and clear. It was unusually warm for November, and the bright rising sun beckoned Elizabeth outside after checking on Jane and grabbing a muffin to eat on her walk.

The sun was just beginning to crest over the hills as Elizabeth stepped outside. The air was still damp and the sun felt great on her face. She always loved the outdoors and today was no different. Although she would prefer a long ramble through the countryside, she was content on keeping to the gardens. The fragrance from the gardens and grounds was overwhelming with the morning dew still clinging to the flowers. Before she even reached the garden paths she was overcome with a sense of calm as the scent of roses, evergreens, and autumn leaves invaded her senses.

She was still lost in the glory of the morning when she turned down the path to the gardens. Humming and skipping along, Elizabeth did not at first realize that she was not alone upon entering the gardens. Elizabeth was brought from her reverie by someone calling her name. She looked up and was surprised to find Georgiana there. The two women walked toward one another, meeting in the middle of the garden.

"Georgie," Elizabeth said in delight "I am surprised at seeing you up and wondering the gardens so early."

"Oh, I am sorry Lizzy," Georgiana said, misinterpreting Elizabeth's statement "I figured you would be walking this morning and I thought that I might… that is forgive me for presuming you might enjoy my company…" Georgiana started to walk away, head down in embarrassment when she was stopped by Elizabeth's gentle hand on her arm.

"Georgie," Elizabeth said while turning Georgiana gently around to face her "I am sorry. I did not mean for you to mistake my meaning. I just did not realize you were such an early riser. I would love for you to join me, for a walk with a friend is much preferable to a solitary one."

"Are you sure I would not be a bother?" Georgiana asked tentatively

Elizabeth could see that she had her work cut out for her with Georgiana, but she truly believed that receiving Georgiana's open friendship was a great enough reward for her to try. Elizabeth placed her hands firmly on Georgiana's shoulder, demanding her attention.

"Georgiana," she spoke in a stern but loving voice "there is no way you could ever be a bother. I want you to trust me and feel free around me. I never want you to have to ask if you can join me, for I assure you your company is always welcome. Indeed I am honored that you would even want to spend time with me after my shameful admission last night. Now come, we have much to discuss and a beautiful garden before us in which to spend this glorious morning."

"Thank you Lizzy," Georgiana's voice was shaky with emotion "I am glad that I have not made you angry with me for my forwardness. In truth, I found your honesty last night to be quite refreshing. Everyone is always treating me like a child who needs to be protected from the truth, and I am glad that you trusted me enough to be totally honest. I…I do not have many friends who do not have some ulterior motive for wanting my friendship. It is hard putting up with these people, and I find that at times I am very lonely…" her voice trailed off, and Elizabeth could see tears forming in her eyes.

_This will not do, _Elizabeth thought to herself, _I will not behave like everyone else, Georgiana is no longer a little girl and she deserves the respect of honesty._

"Georgie," Elizabeth said "I want you to know that what I said last night was true, but there is much more to the story than I could tell you last night. Would you mind if we continued that conversation? I feel that you deserve a full explanation."

Georgiana gave a hesitant nod of approval, wondering where this conversation was going.

"Good." Elizabeth stated simply "I think I should start at the beginning, that is from the first moment of my acquaintance with the Bingley's and your brother, to give you a full understanding."

"I would like that," Georgiana replied "for I am eager to know how you were able to break through my brother's social awkwardness and gain not only his good opinion, but his total and complete trust."

While steering them toward a bench at the far end of the garden, Elizabeth groaned inwardly. She knew that she would probably destroy Georgiana's saint like view of her brother but she also knew she would give Georgiana the full truth.

Once comfortably seated together on the bench, Elizabeth took a deep breath and began her story. She had decided to start at the very beginning, at her and Darcy's ill-fated first meeting. Elizabeth decided it best to start with her first impressions of Mr. Darcy to try and soften the blow of what was to come. She admitted to Georgiana (and herself for the first time) that she had originally found Mr. Darcy to be very attractive, if somewhat aloof. She told Georgiana of watching him through the course of the assembly and had decided that he was simply uncomfortable around people he was not acquainted with. She admitted to being intrigued by him, and her determination that given the opportunity she would have tried to put him at ease. At least that was her opinion until she overheard his demeaning remark about her.

Georgiana was shocked and appalled as Elizabeth related Mr. Darcy's cruel words that night. She tried to interject a question, but Elizabeth bade her to please keep all questions until she had finished. Georgiana agreed, and Elizabeth continued.

Elizabeth went on to tell Georgiana everything else that had occurred between them. She told her of her wounded pride, and how she had shamefully recounted the story to not only her own family but much of the neighborhood. She told Georgiana of her mother's cold, bordering on uncivil, behavior toward Mr. Darcy, her own refusal to dance with him at Lucas Lodge, and every barbed remark she had ever made toward Mr. Darcy.

"I was determined you see," said Elizabeth, "to hate him for wounding my vanity. In my mission I was so cruel in my opinion of your brother that he has become uniformly disliked throughout the neighborhood."

Elizabeth continued on to tell Georgiana of her brother's sincere apology and everything that happened up to and including Mr. Darcy's request to introduce the two of them, and his disclosure about _that man's_ history with Georgiana and the Darcy family.

"I was so determined to find fault in Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth concluded, "that I completely missed the fact that he was indeed a good man who treated me with respect and equality. I did not note that we had many of the same interests, or that I actually enjoyed his conversation. It was only upon reflection after his apology that I realized these things. I have indeed been a fool and am heartily ashamed of my behavior. I will never know how to make complete amends to him, but I am eternally gratefully that he has given me a second chance to earn his friendship."

Georgiana's head was reeling at the end of Elizabeth's story. She just sat staring at Lizzy; blinking rapidly while she tried to organize and process everything she had just been told. It was unfathomable to her that her brother could behave in such an ungentlemanly manner. Even more astounding however, was that while Lizzy was doing everything in her power to hate her brother, she had quite the opposite effect, and had captured his esteem and respect.

When Georgiana finally found her voice, the many questions she had, came pouring out one after another, giving Lizzy no time to answer before the next question was out of her mouth.

Lizzy placed a hand on Georgiana's arm to try and stop the flow of questions. She knew that Georgiana wanted and needed answers, but was also aware that they had been in the garden for above an hour.

"Georgie," Lizzy cut in when Georgiana finally stopped to take a breath, "I know you have many questions and I intend to answer every one of them. However, we have been out here for a long time, and I do need to get back to Jane. As the others in the house will probably be up by now, and you seem to have neglected to eat, why don't we head back to the house so you can have a proper breakfast? After you have eaten, you can join me in Jane's room and I will spend as much time as you wish answering all of your questions. I am sure that Jane would love the additional company, and maybe able to offer more insight as she was not blinded by trying to dislike your brother as I was."

"What about Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst? Surely they will be there to check on Jane, and I do not want to discuss any of this in front of them," Georgiana protested.

"Do not worry about them, dear," Lizzy replied mischievously, "I will see to it that the gentlemen are in great need of their hostesses today. So it will just be the three of us and we will be able to speak openly."

"Truly, Lizzy," Georgiana replied timidly, "that does sound wonderful, but I… that is… well I don't want to be a bother or intrude on your time with your sister."

Elizabeth surprised Georgiana by pulling her into a tight hug and kissing the top of her head.

"Oh, you could never be a bother, sweet one," Elizabeth replied with genuine affection. "I assure you that you are always welcome with Jane and I, and I don't ever want you to feel that your presence is an intrusion. I must warn you, however that Jane does not know all the particulars of last summer. At your brother's request I did not tell her of the near elopement. That being said, should you wish to discuss it openly, you will receive no censure or disapproval from either of us."

Georgiana hung her head, and Elizabeth was immediately sorry for making her friend uncomfortable. She began to apologize, but Georgiana stopped her.

"Lizzy," she began weakly but her voice gained strength as she spoke, "I am truly ashamed of my actions, but your mention of that man is not what caused my sudden change in mood. I never thought I would be able to talk openly of _**that**_ subject without fear of censure of reproof. I am truly indebted to you for your kindness. It is just that… well can I ask you one more question before you return to Jane?"

Lizzy who was a bit confused, but very curious nodded her head in agreement. She was not prepared however, for the question that Georgiana asked.

"Why did you call me "sweet one", Lizzy?" Georgiana asked with tears beginning to well in her eyes.

Lizzy's confusion only deepened on hearing Georgiana's question. She was afraid that using such an intimate term of endearment had offended her, but she answered truthfully.

"I am sorry Georgie if using such an affectionate term offended you after such a short acquaintance. I truly did not mean to make you uncomfortable. It is just a term of endearment that I use with my own sisters when they are in need of comfort. I suppose it just seemed fitting at the time."

"Oh, no you did not offend me, Lizzy," Georgiana quickly replied before dropping her head once more. She took a moment to collect herself, and her voice was quaking with emotion when she continued.

"It is just that my own Mother and Father used to call me that before they passed. Fitzwilliam, my brother that is, well… he is the only one who has called me that in years. It just caught me off guard is all."

Lizzy could see the tears that Georgie had been fighting start to fall freely. On impulse, she wrapped her arms around Georgiana and started gently rocking her back and forth.

"I am sorry, Georgie for bringing up painful memories," she softly murmured into Georgiana's hair. "I cannot even imagine the loss you have suffered at such a young age. I shall try and school my tongue so as not to reopen any wounds."

"No, Lizzy," Georgiana managed to croak out between sobs, "I actually rather like you calling me that. I hope you do not take this the wrong way, but even after so short an acquaintance I find that I am quite attached to you. You are like the sister I always wanted."

Elizabeth did not know how to respond to such a statement, so she didn't. She just sat there soothing Georgiana until her tears had ceased.

When Georgiana had collected herself, they both stood and started to make their way back to the house. Lizzy suddenly stopped, claiming she had dropped something, and bade Georgiana not to wait for her while she returned to fetch it. Georgiana continued toward the house and Lizzy turned back making her way to the trees at the end of the path and the figure concealed there.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you all for the reviews. Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. My birthday was last week, and my niece gave me the best b-day present… bronchitis and a sinus infection… which then passed among my whole household (Yipee). Needless to say I have not been functioning on the higher levels… so it took me a while to get this chapter to not sound like a first grader wrote it : )

Hope you enjoy. We left off right after Georgiana and Elizabeth's talk, with Elizabeth walking back toward a concealed figure…

Chapter 14: Morning Trials

Mr. Hurst woke with a pounding headache. It was not an unusual occurrence, given the amount of spirits he normally consumed, but today it was much worse.

This was due to the fitful night's sleep he had endured. He had been plagued by nightmares all night about his wife. These nightmares were undoubtedly inspired by the disapproval he saw in her eyes last night whenever she happened to glanced in his direction.

He knew that today he would have to answer for his behavior and was not looking forward to it in the least. He wanted to put it off as long as possible so he decided to languish in bed for a while longer. This would have been the perfect plan if not for a noise on the side of the room that caught his attention.

He was at first outraged that someone dared intrude in his bedchamber, but when he sat up ready to scold the culprit, all words fled him. There by the fire his wife sat still in her dressing gown, legs tucked beneath her and looking remarkably calm.

Mrs. Hurst didn't even turn to acknowledge her husband before she spoke.

"I want an annulment," she said showing absolutely no emotion, "as we have not produced any children in the two years since our marriage, it would be accepted by the church."

She didn't give him time to reply, but stood and left the room without so much as a glance in his direction.

Elizabeth had seen a figure hiding among the trees as she was relating her story to Georgiana. She wasn't alarmed, because she would know that stature anywhere.

Mr. Darcy had a unique way of carrying himself. It was not just his incredibly straight posture, but the manner in which he presented himself, imposing without being intimidating (unless he chose to be). Even hiding among the trees and listening in on her and Georgiana's conversation he still held that regal stature, a remarkable feat for one who was intent on concealing himself.

As Elizabeth neared the trees, Darcy gave up the charade of hiding and stepped out from behind the trees. He knew he had been caught eavesdropping, but didn't feel the least bit guilty, given what he had learned.

"Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth said with a cheeky grin as soon as he stepped into the path in front of her, "I know you said you are awkward in social situations. You do not have to resort to eavesdropping, however to see the proper way to carry on a conversation. I will be happy to give you lessons."

This earned Elizabeth a small smile from Darcy. He was happy that she was making light of the situation, even though she had every right to be upset.

"Miss Elizabeth," he bowed, "I would be happy to be at your mercy in such lessons, for I am sure that there is no one more suited at charming people than you. You could probably charm a cobra into a docile pet."

Elizabeth chuckled at his high estimation of her ability to put people at ease, even though she knew in essence it was true. She was good at bringing out the best in people, cheering them when they needed it, and always treated everyone, no matter what their station in life with respect.

"So," she replied with a smirk and arched eyebrow "what brings you out so early this morning, and hiding among the trees no less. Surely your sister and I are not so fearsome that you could not approach us."

"Will you never stop teasing me, Miss Elizabeth," he asked seriously, but the smile he was trying to suppress gave him away.

"No, never!" was her simple reply.

"Back to the original question though, I assume you were out here for a purpose, Mr. Darcy. Can I be of assistance in some way?"

Darcy hesitated for a moment. He knew she deserved an answer as to why he had trespassed on her privacy, but was unsure of how she would react. Finally he determined it would be best to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Miss Elizabeth," he spoke in an even tone, but a slight shifting of his weight alerted Elizabeth that he was about to say something he didn't want to, "I actually came out here in search of my sister. It occurred to me last night that forcing a friendship between the two of you may not have been the best way for Georgiana to start trusting people again. I had come out here planning on confessing the whole of my interference in this matter."

Elizabeth looked pensive before responding. She saw the merit of his argument, but she had already told Georgiana everything.

"Mr. Darcy," she said far more sharply than she intended, "you will do no such thing!"

"Excuse me?" he said, clearly shocked that she was telling him what he could or could not do.

"I am sorry, Mr. Darcy," she replied in a much gentler voice, "I do not mean to tell you what to do. It is just that I noticed you standing there shortly after Georgiana and I started talking. Can I assume that you heard most, if not all of our conversation?"

He nodded that he had overheard the whole thing.

"So you see," she continued, "the situation has already been resolved. If you were to tell Georgiana that I only befriended her at your request, it would not only be a lie but it would also cause her to question both of our honesty toward her. As I am sure you heard, I desired your sister's friendship long before you made the request. For such an intelligent man, you can be rather dense. I don't know if you have noticed, but I have a bit of a stubborn streak and would never do anything just because it was asked of me. Talk to your sister if you feel the need to unburden your conscience, but please do not tell her that it was only at your request that I agreed to make her acquaintance, and I definitely did not do it just to help either of you regain your peace of mind. I do sincerely hope that my friendship will help Georgiana to regain her spirits, thereby reducing your guilt over the matter, but that was not my primary inducement to befriend her as you are now well aware."

Mr. Darcy did not speak for several long minutes. He was giving serious consideration to what Elizabeth had said.

_She did indeed tell Georgiana everything, for I heard it with my own ears. Perhaps I am just seeking to gratify my own piece of mind by wanting to talk to Georgiana. Elizabeth seems to have handled the situation without damaging Georgiana, so I should just let it be… I must offer Georgiana my own reasons and justifications though; for those are something that Elizabeth does not know and did not explain._

Elizabeth was anxious to get back to Jane, and Mr. Darcy's long silence was beginning to annoy her. Without even realizing it, she had pursed her lips, placed her hand on her hip and was impatiently tapping her foot.

_God she is beautiful when she is angry_, Darcy thought while trying not to stare into her eyes that were blazing with frustration.

"Ok, Miss Elizabeth," he finally said, "I still intend on speaking with my sister, but I will make it clear that I only seek absolution for my own interference, and that I had no knowledge of your motives."

At least slightly pacified by this answer, Elizabeth turned to go.

"Thank you, Mr. Darcy." She said over her shoulder as she quickened her pace back to the house.

Elizabeth was grateful she returned to the house when she did. She had gone directly to Jane, and found her much worse than the previous day.

"I am afraid last night proved to be too much for me, Lizzy," Jane croaked out before she was over taken by a coughing fit.

Lizzy felt bad that she had not been there with Jane when she awoke, but it could not be undone, so she set about making Jane comfortable. Tea and breakfast had just arrived when Lizzy was greeted by yet another surprise that morning, one she dreaded even more than her talk with Georgiana.

Mrs. Bennet, Kitty, and Lydia burst into the room with all the subtlety of a thunderstorm.

_Oh, yes this is just what I need after the last few days_, Lizzy thought bitterly.

Mrs. Bennet flew to Jane's side like any concerned mother would, but after a brief check of Jane's appearance, showed her true motive.

"Oh, Jane," she shrieked "you look awful. How do you ever expect to catch Mr. Bingley while looking so out of sorts? Lizzy why have you not called a maid to tend to Jane's appearance? Don't worry Jane I will take care of everything. Lizzy fetch a maid, what if Mr. Bingley were to happen upon Jane while she looked thus?" All of this was said in Mrs. Bennet's high pitched squeal without taking a breath or giving either Jane or Lizzy a chance to speak.

Meanwhile, Kitty and Lydia had cornered Lizzy, and were peppering her with questions about Colonel Fitzwilliam and Miss Darcy.

All of the events of the morning, coupled with her loud and obnoxious family members were all too much for Lizzy to handle, and she snapped.

"Mamma, Kitty, Lydia!" she yelled to be heard over the ruckus they were making. "I beg you quiet down and let poor Jane rest. As you can see she is not well. I will **not** call a maid, for Mr. Bingley would never breach propriety and enter Jane's room, and she is in no condition to leave her bed."

The three intruders just stared at Lizzy like she had lost her mind.

"But, Lizzy surely…" Mrs. Bennet began to protest but Lizzy cut her off.

"No, Mamma," Lizzy spoke more sternly than she ever had to her mother, "I will hear no buts. Jane is very sick thanks to your ill advice of coming here on horseback, and is staying here because of Mr. Bingley's kindness. She is not here to "catch" him, and I will hear no more of this. Now if the three of you can not behave, I must ask that you leave this room at once!"

"Well I never…" Mrs. Bennet began, but stopped short on seeing the look Lizzy shot her.

The five ladies sat together another fifteen minutes in near silence. The only sounds coming from Mrs. Bennet bustling about, fluffing pillows and bemoaning their fate if Jane was unable to secure Mr. Bingley.

Finally Jane declared that she was tired and wanted to sleep, so she said goodbye to her mother and two youngest sisters. She waited until they were out of the room to collapse back upon the pillows, her family's visit had been tiring and she found that sleep came quickly and easily after such a trying morning.

Elizabeth followed her mother and sisters out into the hall. She had intended on showing them out, and then returning directly to Jane. Her mother however, had different plans.

"You there," Mrs. Bennet called to a passing servant, "show me and my daughters to Mr. Bingley please."

"Mamma," Elizabeth tried to protest, "I am sure Mr. Bingley's family and guests are at breakfast. Surely you do not mean to intrude on their meal."

"Hush child," Mrs. Bennet scolded, "I most certainly do mean to see Mr. Bingley, and I am sure they have finished their meal by now. Why don't you go make yourself presentable, Lizzy and you can join us when you are properly dressed and have seen to your hair. Really, Lizzy I don't see how you are ever to catch a husband if you can't even properly see to your attire."

Lizzy was both insulted and angry.

_Why does my mother always have to mortify me? _She thought with no small amount of bitterness.

She did however give in, figuring she had already pushed her mother's patience far enough that morning. A small stomp of her foot was the only sign of frustration she allowed herself before resigning herself to do as her mother asked.

"Eloise," she addressed the maid "please show my family downstairs and tell Mr. Bingley I will be there directly."

With that she turned and went to her room. Lizzy rummaged quickly through her clothes for a day dress that her mother would approve of; even though she saw nothing wrong with the one she was already wearing.

She finally settled on one of her newer and more fashionable dresses. It really was a pretty dress, with an ivory skirt and deep pink bodice, the skirt had pink flowers that matched the bodice embroidered on it, and a satin ribbon of the same deep pink adorned the trim. With the help of a maid, she quickly changed and had her hair pinned into a slightly more fashionable style. She was too impatient for anything more than that, because she dreaded the thought of her mother and sisters alone with the Bingleys, Darcys, Hursts and Colonel Fitzwilliam.

Elizabeth's fears were realized when she was shown into the sitting room. At least everyone had already finished their breakfast so her family was not intruding on their meal, but that small relief was not enough.

Caroline Bingley sat facing the door so it was her face that Elizabeth saw first. Caroline sat regal and erect on the edge of her chair, not even bothering to try and hide her look of disdain for the Bennet family.

Mrs. Bennet was talking non-stop, and Kitty and Lydia were being their normal nonsensical selves giggling in the corner.

Everyone else in the room looked exceedingly uncomfortable, although Mr. Bingley was doing a tolerable job of looking composed and being a pleasant host. Surprisingly Mr. and Mrs. Hurst were missing from company. Miss Darcy looked like a trapped rabbit, her eyes darting about looking for some escape. Unexpectedly, Colonel Fitzwilliam also wore a look of terrified apprehension, and Elizabeth could only assume that it had something to do with her mother and sisters fawning all over his person.

Elizabeth almost laughed out loud at the thought that two silly girls and their mother could frighten a battle hardened Colonel who had faced Napoleon's armies, but her mother's words which she was just now becoming aware of, drove all humor from the situation.

Mr. Darcy, she noted had taken up his customary place by the window and his and Elizabeth's eyes met briefly through the reflection of the glass. He raised an eyebrow, questioning her change in appearance since their conversation in the garden, just as she blushed scarlet from her mother's words.

"Mr. Bingley," Mrs. Bennet was saying in a shrill tone particular to only her, "you are all that is good and kind taking care of my poor dear Jane. She is indeed far worse than I expected to find her, and it does you credit to see to her needs. I am sorry that Elizabeth has imposed herself on your household. She is a headstrong and insolent girl who never listens to me, her own mother, about the proper way things are done!"

The reaction in the room to this degrading comment about Elizabeth was immediate for everyone in the room to varying degrees.

Caroline's look changed from disgust to triumph in an instant.

Kitty and Lydia just started giggling harder.

Mr. Darcy visibly stiffened and flexed and clenched his hand in an attempt to control himself from saying something he might regret.

Miss Darcy just sat staring, her eyes widening to a degree that Elizabeth did not think possible.

Colonel Fitzwilliam looked like he wanted to say something, but it was Mr. Bingley who spoke first.

"I assure you, Mrs. Bennet, that Miss Elizabeth is not at all a burden as you say, on my household. I find her concern and desire to be with her sister while she is sick to be touching, and shows a compassionate nature that I find refreshing."

Mrs. Bennet did not like being contradicted, but also did not want to be rude to Mr. Bingley.

"Well, yes," Mrs. Bennet managed slightly flustered, "but surely Lydia's presence would be much more entertaining to your company, and still fulfill the office of overseer of Jane's health."

At this statement, Colonel Fitzwilliam did not hesitate to speak.

"Mrs. Bennet, surely you would not wish to deprive **me** of Miss Elizabeth's company. I find her company to be exceedingly diverting; indeed we will be loathed to lose her when Miss Bennet is well enough to return home. She has been an invaluable source of entertainment for both myself and my cousins. Surely, you likewise would not wish to be without the company of your youngest girl. For I can see how very attached you are to her."

Mrs. Bennet began to speak but was unable to get the first word out, before support for Elizabeth's remaining presence came from an unlikely quarter.

"Mrs. Bennet," Mr. Darcy said with all due seriousness, "I must concur with my cousin. Miss Elizabeth is most welcome here. My sister and she have become very attached and I look forward to them being able to continue to strengthen their acquaintance during Miss Elizabeth's stay."

Mrs. Bennet, who did not see any reason for objection to Lydia taking Elizabeth's place, now turned to Mr. Bingley expectantly.

"I must agree, Mrs. Bennet," Mr. Bingley said, "for Miss Elizabeth has also been an invaluable resource to me as well. With me being new to the area, she has been able to give me sound advice about how to make Netherfield a more profitable estate without upsetting the local landscape, causing drainage problem for my neighbors, and etc."

With all three single men in the house united against her cause, Mrs. Bennet for once found herself speechless. Mrs. Bennet had never thought her second daughter's marriage prospects were great, for no man would be in want of a wife who flaunted her intelligence, but hearing three wealthy and extremely desirable bachelors compliment her on that exact subject gave her pause.

"Well yes then of course Elizabeth shall stay, I would not have it any other way." Was all Mrs. Bennet could manage, trying to make it seem like it was never her intent to remove Elizabeth.

At some point during these unsolicited speeches from the gentlemen, Kitty and Lydia had fallen silent. It was beyond their comprehension that Elizabeth of all people had secured the good opinion of the gentlemen. So they stood silently, in open mouthed astonishment taking it all in. They were both suddenly snatched from their silent confusion by their mother.

"Come, Lydia, Kitty," she said abruptly, "we must be going. Lizzy, you will of course keep us updated on Jane's health."

"Of course, Mama." Elizabeth said in a barely audible voice, for she was still deeply mortified by her family's behavior.

As Mrs. Bennet rose to leave, Bingley did the unlikely and stopped her.

"Mrs. Bennet," he said, "I almost forgot to tell you that just last night my sister, Caroline, was saying she was in want of more entertainment. I have, therefore decided to host a ball at Netherfield. You shall of course receive a formal invitation, for the date has not yet been decided. Once Miss Bennet is well, she and Miss Elizabeth shall have the pleasure of naming the day of the ball together."

Mrs. Bennet was once again struck speechless at the compliment paid to her eldest two girls.

"Thank you, Mr. Bingley," she finally managed in a much more sedate tone than was her norm, "you pay a great compliment to my girls. Good day to you all."

With that, Mrs. Bennet, and the two youngest Bennet girls took their leave, in a much more subdued manner than which they had arrived.


	15. Chapter 15

A short chapter to make up for the long wait between posts..

Chapter 15: The Aftermath

The carriage ride back to Longbourn was unusually quiet given the occupants. Each was lost in their own reflections of what had transpired at Netherfield. None of the ladies that occupied the carriage were prone to self-reflection, which made it all the more surprising, even to them, that they were all giving so much thought to a single conversation.

Mrs. Bennet had not always been so flighty and prone to nervous fits. When she was younger and still held the hope of producing an heir, she was in fact quite sensible. As each year passed, and each successive child proved that her hopes and duty to produce a male child were for naught, she became more and more distraught. When Lydia, the last child was born, her fears turned in to paranoia. It became her life's mission to see that her daughters were married well, so that they were provided for after their father's death. With the estate entailed away from the female line, each passing year saw her become increasingly more frantic about what should become of her and her girls should Mr. Bennet die.

Jane and Elizabeth had all the advantages of a gentleman's daughter's education. They had tutors and were frequently sent to their Aunt and Uncle's home in London for the added advantage of matters for art, music, and dancing. Mary, Kitty, and Lydia also had tutors, but the advantages to their education had stopped when Jane had reached the age of eighteen.

Mrs. Bennet, who was always sure that Jane could not be so beautiful for nothing, still felt the shame and anger over her dreams of Jane being married well,( and during her first season no less) being dashed. She had never gotten the full story from either her husband, or Jane, all she knew was that the man who had been openly courting Jane had made her a proposal, but not of marriage.

After that unpleasant business, Mrs. Bennet decided that if beauty and education could not secure a good match for her daughters, there was no point in paying for continuing her younger girl's educations. So Mary, Kitty, and Lydia were left to their own devices. With no one to properly guide them, and no studies to occupy their time, Mary became serious, and Kitty and Lydia became determined flirts.

Each year that passed without seeing one of her daughters well settled, made Mrs. Bennet more and more desperate, to the point where she didn't even bother to check the behavior of her youngest, and let them out in society at very young ages.

Now as she sat pondering over what had passed at Netherfield, she couldn't help but wonder if her course of action had been the right one.

Kitty and Lydia also sat silently pondering over their morning call. While their formal education might be lacking, there was one thing that both excelled at, reading men.

Both girls were masters at flirtation, and as such had become very adept at reading men to know which ones would be most susceptible to their charms. Neither of them had ever even contemplated the impropriety of their behavior, no matter how many times they were scolded by Jane and Elizabeth. It was Lydia's notion that if her mother and father did not check her behavior, then it must not really be as bad as Jane and Lizzy made it out to be. Kitty likewise did not see the harm in her behavior, and dutifully followed wherever Lydia led.

Thus as they entered the sitting room at Netherfield that morning, both of their thoughts were centered on what a fine catch the Colonel would be. They were occupied giggling over who would be the first to win the Colonel's attention when Elizabeth had entered the room. It was only then that they noticed that their behavior was not looked upon kindly by any of the gentlemen present. They had paid no mind to Mr. Darcy, for he was such a bore that they did not expect his notice, but the looks on Mr. Bingley's and Colonel Fitzwilliam's faces when Lizzy came in, troubled them both greatly.

Relief was evident in the face of the gentlemen upon Elizabeth's appearance, and then all three of them had openly looked at her with either adoration or respect. Then there was the unsettling matter of the gentlemen's unsolicited compliments to Lizzy. Never in all of their flirtations had a gentlemen given either of them such an open and sincere compliment, even when they were fishing for compliments.

Thus both girls were wondering if they had been remiss in not listening to their eldest sister's admonishments about their behavior. Could it be that they were right, and that blatant flirtation would not make any true gentleman of worth look kindly upon them. It was something both had decided independently to seek the other's council on once out from under their mother's eye.

Back at Netherfield, Elizabeth was overwhelmed by the short visit from her family. While she was eternally grateful to the gentlemen for coming to her defense, she was beyond mortified that it had been necessary. After her family had gone, she quickly excused herself to return to Jane. She could not face anyone just then, as she was struggling to fight back the tears that threatened from her mother's biting words.

Elizabeth was so caught up in her own rolling emotions that she had not noticed that Mr. Darcy had left the drawing room before her. Once she was out of sight of the others, she had not the strength to fight back the tears, and they began to flow freely down her cheeks. She broke into a very unladylike run up the stairs, desperate for the peace and solitude of Jane's room.

Her vision blurred with tears as she ran, she was not properly paying attention to her surroundings. It was therefore a shock when she collided with a firm object just outside Jane's room. She reeled backward, but a strong arm caught her around the waist before she could hit the floor.

"Mr. Darcy!" she exclaimed, trying to hide her face, and the pain that was evident there. "What…(hiccup)… what are… (hiccup)… what are you doing here, Sir? (hiccup)"

"Eliz… Miss Elizabeth," Darcy said with deep concern, "I just wanted to make sure that you were alright. Is there anything I can get you, or do for you?"

He said this while gently lifting her back up and making sure she was steady on her own feet. Even though she tried to keep her face hidden, he could see the tears that still clung to her dark thick lashes. Her crying had stopped only to be replaced by hiccups, making it hard for her to respond.

"I… (hiccup)… that is I am… (hiccup)… fine Mr. Darcy…(hiccup)… argg… (hiccup)," she groaned, frustrated in her own ability to speak.

She took a deep breath to calm herself, which effectively silenced the hiccups. She glanced from the corner of her eye, and was surprised by what she saw in his face. The look he gave her, finally gave her the courage to lift her face to meet his.

He gazed at her with such concern, and open admiration. His gaze, so steady and intense was disconcerting to say the least. Whenever he looked in to her eyes with that penetrating gaze, she felt like her soul was being laid bare to him. She gave all pretense of being fine, there was no use in trying to fool him when she was so visibly upset.

"Mr. Darcy," she finally said in a quiet voice, still not quite trusting her ability to speak, "I fear that you always seem to catch me in my most humiliated moments. You must think me to be an emotional mess after how many times you have seen me cry over the last few days. I assure you that it is just the stress of Jane being sick and Miss Bingley's open hostility that has me on edge. I am not normally so emotional…"

The rest of what she wanted to say was silenced by Darcy reaching up with his free hand to wipe the tears from her face. Until that moment, Elizabeth hadn't realized that Darcy still had his other hand securely around her waist.

Darcy was completely intoxicated from the moment he had caught Elizabeth in his arms. He considered her the strongest woman of his acquaintance. All thoughts of trying to fight his love for this magnificent woman had fled his mind at seeing her so vulnerable. He wanted to wrap her in his arms and give her comfort, but was not sure if such an action would be welcomed by her, and the last thing he wanted was to add to her pain.

When she looked up at him, with that adorable nervous smile and started rambling about what he must think of her, he couldn't help himself. It was like his hand had a mind of its own, gently wiping her tears with his thumb while cradling her cheek. His other arm, still wound around her waist unconsciously pulled her closer. Her eyes never left his as he leaned down to where their faces were almost touching.

"Mr. Darcy… I… we shouldn't…" she breathed the words, but her body disobeyed her own words. She wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling the rippling muscles of his shoulders and reveling in their strength.

"Yes, Elizabeth," he said as he closed more of the distance between their lips, "we shouldn't, but…"

Their lips were nearly touching now, and Elizabeth could feel the lightest brush of his breath and lips against her lips as he spoke these last words.

She closed her eyes, giving herself over to the powerful feeling he provoked within her. She wanted him, and needed him. Even if her head still told her that a match between them could never occur. She silenced her thoughts and just let herself feel.


	16. Chapter 16

Not really a chapter.

I apologize for the length of my absence. I mentioned in pervious chapters that I have been sick. I thought I was at the tail end of my bronchitis when I posted the last two chapters. I took a turn for the worse, however and was hospitalized for pneumonia. I am slowly on the mend but it will probably be another week a least until I am up to posting. Thank you for sticking with me.


	17. The real Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Turmoil

I know it has been a while since my last post. I hope you guys will hang with me. I am hoping to not have a relapse and actually be able to post in a timely manner from here on out. Here is where we ended off… I know it left a bit of a cliff hanger, and I feel really bad about not being able to post sooner. This is a short chapter, but I wanted to give you guys something, I am working on the next chapter now and will hopefully have it up by tomorrow. I am also going to be changing the rating from T to M just to be on the safe side (I don't think there is anything particularly M rated, but better safe than sorry).

"Mr. Darcy… I… we shouldn't…" she breathed the words, but her body disobeyed her own words. She wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling the rippling muscles of his shoulders and reveling in their strength.

"Yes, Elizabeth," he said as he closed more of the distance between their lips, "we shouldn't, but…"

Their lips were nearly touching now, and Elizabeth could feel the lightest brush of his breath and lips against her lips as he spoke these last words.

She closed her eyes, giving herself over to the powerful feeling he provoked within her. She wanted him, and needed him. Even if her head still told her that a match between them could never occur. She silenced her thoughts and just let herself feel.

Their lips came together in a most unhurried fashion. Both letting out an involuntary gasp at the unexpected warmth and softness they met.

As an innocent, Elizabeth was quite overcome with the intensity of her feelings as Darcy's lips molded to her own. On one level, she knew that this was highly inappropriate, but she couldn't bring herself to care at the present. She would mull over her wanton behavior later. All she cared about at the moment was that her heart was beating as if it would burst from her chest, her insides were flipping over, and she felt faint from both emotional and sensual overload. The overload to her senses caused her to hold even tighter to Mr. Darcy, reveling in the sheer strength emanating from his imposing frame.

Darcy for his part was in much a similar state. He had never allowed anyone (with the exception of family) any closer than was absolutely necessary, his rigid sense of morality and propriety just would not allow it. The thought of why he had taken such a bold and ungentlemanly move briefly flitted across his mind, but was dismissed as he felt Elizabeth take an even firmer hold on him, her hands making their way up to grasp his thick wavy hair.

He pulled her even closer, her body molding to his as if they were cut from the same cloth and meant to be joined together. He slowly and gently deepened the kiss. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he expected to be slapped at any moment for his behavior, and so he was unprepared yet elated when Elizabeth responded with passion and vigor that matched his own.

One of his large hands, seeming to move of it's own accord slipped gently up the length of her spine, and he felt a shiver of pleasure run through her in response. His hand came to rest as it reached her silky curls, gently stroking her rich dark hair and winding a stray ringlet around his finger.

With both of them thus occupied, by emotional and physical contact, it is amazing that they both heard voices drifting up the stairs just as their bodies were starting to cry for some much needed oxygen.

They both reluctantly pulled away from each other, suddenly acutely aware that if they were caught in such a compromising situation there would be heavy consequences.

Elizabeth immediately looked down and tried to calm her breathing, too afraid to know how Mr. Darcy would react to her ghastly breach of propriety, and wanton behavior. With her eyes on the ground, she missed the look of uninhibited joy that briefly lit Darcy's face before he realized that she would not look at him.

Darcy was ecstatic to say the least at receiving such an impassioned response from Elizabeth. He felt like he was floating, until he looked at her small trembling frame, eyes cast down in a refusal to meet his. It was only then that he fully realized that he had compromised his heart's desire, and was immediately awash in regret and grief. He knew that she had every right to be angry with him for taking such liberties, but his heart had hoped she would welcome them.

Looking at her trembling in the aftermath of their shared passion, his guilt was near unbearable. Elizabeth was an innocent, she had been through so much in the last few days, and here he was pushing her beyond the precipice of her emotionally overloaded days. If anyone found out what had just transpired her reputation would be in tatters. He was thoroughly sobered by the thought, he loved her to be sure but his heart and head were still at war with one another.

Now the woman he loved, who he was supposed to protect and cherish would not even meet his eye. In light of his already too bold move, he made a quick decision that he would not pretend that he did not compromise her. They needed to talk.

The voices that had pulled them apart were getting closer, and he knew he did not have much time. His decision made, and with a huge effort on his part, he gently tilted her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes. Much to his relief she did not seem repulsed or upset, but he could clearly see the confusion in her eyes.

"Miss Elizabeth," he said, "please forgive me, but I do think we need to talk about what just happened. I know we have not the time now, but if you can please spare me a few minutes this afternoon I am sure you will be able to find me in the library."

She gave a feeble nod, turned and retreated into her chambers. Darcy stood looking slightly stricken at her quick departure, but turned and made a hasty retreat in the other direction, making it just out of sight before the people on the stairs reached the top.

Note from author: I know I promised another chapter by tomorrow, but I got a call today that will make that impossible. Last night my Uncle was killed in a motorcycle accident. I hope you all have a wonderful holiday. I need to be with my family now. Keep your loved ones close to you, for you never know when tragedy might strike.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: A Storm of Emotion

Note: So I am back after a long respite... life has returned to some sort of normalcy, so hopefully I will be able to get back to my normal posting schedule. I know this is a short chapter, but chapter 18 is already with my beta, so I should have a longer chapter to you soon. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth rested heavily upon her closed bedchamber door, trying to catch her breath and clear her thoughts. Her mind was muddled by the pleasant sensation that Mr. Darcy's lips created within her. She shook her head hard trying to clear her mind, but the kiss she had just shared with Mr. Darcy was all she could think about.<p>

_Is it normal for a kiss to create such stirrings within my body? What must Mr. Darcy think of me? What course of action will he take? He is a man of honor, and as such will he see himself as being bound to me?_

This last thought sobered her completely. The last thing she wanted was to be forced into marriage with Mr. Darcy based on his sense of propriety. She determined at once that she must seek him out immediately, and make her own wishes known before he did anything drastic.

According to her conversation with Georgiana earlier that morning, Elizabeth knew that Georgiana was not expected to join her in Jane's room until after she had completed her studies for the day. Elizabeth knew that the young girl would work diligently to gain as much time with the Bennet sisters as possible. This made her window of opportunity to speak privately to Mr. Darcy very small. She quickly mentally calculated what the rest of the day would entail, and came to the decision that now would be the only time she would have to talk with him.

Although she was still shaken by her emotional and physical response to Mr. Darcy, she knew that if she waited to speak with him she may not get the chance. Having decided on immediate action, although the thought of the conversation to come made her nervous, she wasted no time putting her plan into action.

She quickly made her way through the sitting room that connected her room to Jane's. Even if it meant she would not have the opportunity to speak with Mr. Darcy, she could not in good conscience go in search of Mr. Darcy without first seeing to Jane's needs.

A small twinge of guilt pulled at Elizabeth as she entered Jane's room and was greatly relieved to find her still sleeping, the visit from their family having thoroughly exhausted her. Elizabeth knew it was wrong to wish for an escape from seeing to her sister, but at the moment it served her purposes. She went to her sister's side to check her fever, and left the maid instructions to keep cool compresses on Jane's forehead until she returned.

Retreating back to her own chambers, Elizabeth listened at the door to make sure whoever was in the hallway was gone. Not hearing any voices, she cautiously opened the door and peered out to make sure that she would be unobserved. Seeing no one in the hallway she quickly made her way down the main staircase and to the library, trying to calm her nerves as she went.

* * *

><p>After making his hasty retreat, Mr. Darcy went immediately to the library, planning on spending the whole day there if need be, just in case Elizabeth sought him out to talk about what he had done. Once alone in the library, he began mulling over his own actions. He knew what he had done was wrong. He had compromised an innocent woman, the woman who held his heart. He briefly touched a finger to his lips. He could still taste her on his lips and her wonderful scent, one that could only be described as wildflowers on a warm summer day, still overwhelmed his senses. Just the memory of her impassioned response made his heart beat faster before his rational mind broke through.<p>

_What kind of man am I to allow myself to take such liberties? If all it takes is the sight of those beautiful eyes shedding tears for me to lose control, I stand no chance of overcoming my feelings for her… although that is a moot point now I suppose. I will do the honorable thing and marry her, there is no other choice given my conduct this morning. I just hope that word does not get out as to why our engagement came about; I could not live with the guilt if Elizabeth's reputation was besmirched._

As his mind rapidly worked through all of this he anxiously paced the room, raking his fingers through his hair, and tugging at his cravat. He was thoroughly disgusted with himself for his lack of control. Never before had he acted in a way that broke all rules of propriety. He was always master of his emotion and actions, until _she_ came into his life. His lapse, or rather lapses in propriety where Elizabeth was concerned were extremely alarming to him. He could not fathom how one delicate woman could make him completely forget himself so thoroughly, without her even realizing the effect she had over him.

* * *

><p>It was in this state, of agitated frustration and confusion that Elizabeth found Mr. Darcy when she quietly slipped into the library. She had never seen Mr. Darcy anything less than immaculate. She smiled to herself, finding that a disheveled Mr. Darcy with his hair mussed and cravat loosened was indeed an appealing sight.<p>

Elizabeth stood just inside the door for some minutes just watching him pace, before clearing her throat to announce her presence. He had apparently not heard her enter because he jumped and spun quickly toward her. The scowl that adorned his face quickly melted away into softer features of joy etched with concern as he looked upon her. The guilt that was eating at him was clear, so Elizabeth wanted to waste no time at putting his mind at ease, it was Mr. Darcy, however who spoke first.

"Miss Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy said as he took long strides to cover the distance between them, "I am glad you have come. I was afraid that you would never want to see me, much less speak to me again after my abominable behavior this morning."

With each step closer he had taken, Elizabeth had felt her heart rate increase. Now standing so close, and looking at her with those rich chocolate eyes of his, she was sorely tempted to allow his sense of honor and duty to win out, and allow him to do the honorable thing…


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Let it all Be Forgotten

* * *

><p>So, sorry for the way I left the last chapter, but at least I am gettin you all a quick update. Chapter 19 is in the works and I hope to have that posted within a week. Thank you all so much for the reviews, and the understanding about why I took a short break from writing. I would especially like to thank everyone who sent me a message with their sympathies about my Uncle's sudden death. I thank you all from my heart most dearly! So... before I get all emotional and weepy, here is your next chapter, I know some of you will be dissapointed, but what happens in this chapter is essential to the story. Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>Here is where we left off:<p>

"Miss Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy said as he took long strides to cover the distance between them, "I am glad you have come. I was afraid that you would never want to see me, much less speak to me again after my abominable behavior this morning."

With each step closer he had taken, Elizabeth had felt her heart rate increase. Now standing so close, and looking at her with those rich chocolate eyes of his, she was sorely tempted to allow his sense of honor and duty honor to win out, and allow him to do the honorable thing.

* * *

><p>However before that thought could firmly plant in her mind, she saw something else in his eyes. Although he wore a mask in public (and in private for that matter), he had the most expressive eyes she had ever seen, if one dared to study them.<p>

Elizabeth could see the war waging in his mind between doing the honorable thing, and being bound to her forever because of a temporary lapse in judgment. Before he could say any more, Elizabeth decided to put his mind at ease and let him know that she expected nothing of him. For the first time in her life however, her bold nature failed her.

"Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth began in a small voice that was very unlike her, dropping her eyes and refusing to look at him, "I felt I must come and speak with you about what happened between us this morning."

"Miss Elizabeth, please will you not even look at me," he pleaded, "I know my behavior was inexcusable, and I cannot forgive myself for acting in such a brash manner. While I understand why you do not wish to look on me, I beg of you to please come sit so we can talk."

There was something in the pleading manner of Mr. Darcy's voice that made Elizabeth look at him once more. She could see the torment clearly written across his features, and all at once it hit her that he took full responsibility for the kiss they shared. He had not even considered her willingness to participate. It was this that allowed Elizabeth to look him in the eye and give him a small smile and nod before being led to a chair by the fire where they could talk.

Once seated comfortably in a plush, overstuffed leather chair by the fire, with Mr. Darcy seated across from her, she finally found the courage to speak. Mr. Darcy also found his voice, and so they both started talking at the same time.

"Mr. Darcy…" "Miss Elizabeth..." their voices intermingled.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and tried to control the blush she felt creeping on to her cheeks. She knew if she did not say what she had come to say, and fast, that she would lose her nerve.

"Mr. Darcy," She began again, "I beg you to please let me speak first."

He nodded his agreement, it was the least he could do after compromising her so thoroughly.

"Thank you, Sir." she said as her voice gained strength and her courage rose. "Mr. Darcy, I have no idea what possessed you to kiss me this morning, but I assure you that I shall let you explain if you wish once I have finished. I can see by the look on your face that you take all responsibility for OUR actions upon yourself, and I cannot have that. While it is true that you did initiate the kiss, I did nothing to stop you. In fact I kissed you back, with no thought of the propriety of my own actions. I can only imagine what you must think of my wanton behavior, but I assure you I have never acted in such a manner before. It is my sincere hope that you will not wish to sever our friendship, or ban your sister from associating with me. I would understand if you choose either of these things, but I hope you can forgive my lapse in propriety. I wish I could explain my actions to you, but I cannot. I was upset, and although it is shameful for me to admit, I found much needed comfort wrapped in your arms. I have no other explanation. The only other thing I wish to say is that I ask that this never be mentioned to anyone. I know you have a rigid sense of honor and will wish to do what you consider to be the right thing. While technically you compromised me, and are therefore bound to me, this is not something I wish for. There was no harm done, and we were not witnessed, so I see no need for any rash steps to be taken that either you or I may come to regret."

Mr. Darcy sat silently through Elizabeth's speech. His head was reeling from the fact that she took responsibility for kissing him back. He knew her to be an innocent, and he had taken advantage of her in an emotional state. He did not see how any blame could be placed on her. He was also shocked into a long silence as she said that she did not wish for him to be bound to her… the thought that she may regret a lifetime tied to him weighed heavily on his heart.

As he sat staring at her, processing everything that she had said, Elizabeth became more and more uncomfortable the longer the silence stretched. Finally she could not take the silence anymore.

"Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth said, slightly agitated, "I await your judgment."

This snapped Darcy out of his silence. _My judgment? She must think me the most wretched man in England to judge her for my actions._

"Miss Elizabeth," Darcy finally began as he still was trying to sort out his thoughts and feelings, "I cannot possibly judge you for MY actions. I take full responsibility for kissing you. I knew you were in an emotionally unstable place. These last few days have been very hard on you. To answer your questions, before I explain myself, I would never wish to sever either our friendship, or your friendship with Georgie."

Elizabeth breathed a heavy sigh of relief at this news, and visibly relaxed. Now that she knew that her friendships with two people she had come to value greatly were safe she felt that she could handle anything else that Mr. Darcy had to say. She was totally unprepared for what he said next, however.

"Miss Elizabeth, I believe I owe you an explanation for my actions this morning." Darcy began, somewhat unsure of how much he should reveal. "Since the beginning of our acquaintance, I have found you to be one of the most fascinating women I have ever met. As I believe I told you already, the comment I made about you at the assembly was a blatant lie, one which I am still heartily ashamed of ever uttering. What I did not tell you was that I was also lying to myself. I was trying to fight the instant attraction I had to you. I knew just by looking at you and observing you throughout the night that you would turn my world upside down if given the chance. I must say that I was very successful in lying to myself about you until the party at Lucas Lodge. That night I could not keep my eyes from you and every smile and laugh that escaped your lips, I found myself wishing them to be directed toward myself. I experienced an emotion that I have never felt that night, jealousy. I know it may be hard to believe given my behavior when in large social gatherings, however every person who received your attention that night I became unreasonable jealous of. I wanted desperately to have your time, your smiles, and your conversation all to myself. When I thought I may finally achieve this by dancing with you, you refused flat out. Strangely through your refusal and your steadfast determination not to dance with me, I found myself even more in awe of you. I know this sounds conceited, but never before has any woman refused to dance with me."

Darcy stopped briefly to see how Elizabeth was taking all of what he was telling her. She had a look that resembled something between confusion, shock, and understanding. Elizabeth was shifting uncomfortably in her seat and looked as if she was about to say something, but before she could, Darcy continued, knowing that if he did not get this all out now that he never would.

"I know that I may be making you uncomfortable, but I beg you to let me continue, Miss Elizabeth." His tone turned serious as he struggled to tell her of the emotions and conflict that ate at him daily. "I have always been the master of my emotions, never before have I let them control me… that is until I met you. I was doing a tolerable job of convincing myself that it was nothing more than a passing fancy for you until you came to stay at Netherfield. That very morning, Bingley pointed out to me that you hated me, and rightfully so with how I had treated you. I resolved to myself to try and set things right and gain your friendship, for that is all I would allow myself to hope for. I believe that I did set things to right with you, and from your own mouth I have heard you call me 'friend'. It is that word that made me realize I wanted more than just your friendship… So my internal struggle began. While my heart was pining for the right to court you, my head was constantly reminding me of my duty and the unsuitability of a match with you. Your family is not from the same circles, and my family has expectations of who will make an appropriate Mistress of Pemberly."

Elizabeth suddenly stood at these last words uttered, an angry fire raging in her eyes.

"How dare you, Sir," was her passionate response, "you tell me that you have struggled with your feelings for me and then insult my family in the same breath. My family may not be of the first circles, but…"

"Please, Elizabeth, let me finish… I know what I said is insulting, but please allow me to explain?" Darcy pleaded with her, while grabbing her small shaking hands and looking deeply into those eyes of hers that he loved so much.

It was not his words, but his actions that silenced Elizabeth. She looked down at her hands, and wondered yet again why his touch made her skin tingle, and sent shivers down her spine, and more importantly did he feel it too.

As if reading her thoughts, he asked her the question she was pondering.

"Do you feel it, Elizabeth?" Darcy asked in the tenderest voice she had ever heard, "Every time I touch you, even when you take my arm through layers of clothes, my skin tingles and sends a shiver down my spine. I have never known such a feeling. Is it just me that feels it?"

She slowly shook her head "No, I feel it too…" was all she could manage to say, suddenly feeling extremely overwhelmed. She slowly withdrew her hands from his and they both reclaimed their seats. Although they both missed the contact with the other, they knew that the conversation they were having needed to be resolved, and that they were in danger of tarnishing Elizabeth's reputation further if they continued holding hands as they were.

Once he felt compose enough to continue, Darcy did not waste any time.

"As I was saying, my family holds certain expectations of me. Some of them would wish me only to marry a woman who I truly loved and could be happy spending the rest of my life with, others would not. I realized over the last few days, however that my family's opinion means nothing. I am my own master, and can do with my life what I wish. That includes marrying whomever I wish, if she will have me… There is only one thing that holds me back… I know I can trust you with my confidences, Elizabeth but I must ask none the less that you not share this with anyone…"

Elizabeth nodded her agreement, ignoring the several times he had adressed her by her Christian name, for her curiosity now fully piqued. Mr. Darcy certainly was a man with many secrets, but with the revelation of each, another layer of his character was revealed to her.

Darcy took a few deep breaths before continuing. He had only ever told two people what he was about to tell Elizabeth. While he trusted Elizabeth completely, his Aunt's manipulation of him from such a young and impressionable age made him hesitant to continue. He raked his hands through his hair and prayed that Elizabeth would understand.

"The only thing that holds me back is my mother." His words came out in a rush. "As you know, she died when Georgiana was but a child, I however was not. I was summoned to her room one afternoon so she could speak to me about things she felt I must know before she passed from this world. I was still in denial that she was dying, and so it was to my shock that on that fateful afternoon, her last words were to me. I can still hear her weak voice as she asked me to make her two promises. The first was to take care of Georgiana, which I have failed miserably at by letting her be taken in by that cad. The second promise was to marry well… she passed from this world to the next without finishing her thought. I do not want to disappoint her yet again. I could never broach the topic with my father, so I have no idea what she meant by "marry well". I feel lost when it comes to my future. I have never met a woman other than you whom I thought my mother would approve of as my wife, but I must consider all aspects including the family that will come along with the woman I choose to marry. This morning I made a decision, although it was a bad one, it seemed right at the time. When I saw you in tears my heart broke for you, it seemed logical at the time to kiss your tears away. I cannot honestly say that if I were faced with your tears again I would not repeat that action. Although I am a complete cad for compromising you, my heart felt lighter after our kiss, as if my life would be whole once more. In my mind, the decision had been made. I am a gentleman, even though I did not act like one this morning, and I fully planned on doing the honorable thing by speaking with your father. That is until you came in and told me that that is not what you wanted. I will respect your wishes and keep what happened this morning between us. I didn't think it was possible but that request made me love you even more."

Elizabeth was shocked silent by everything she had just been told. She had no idea that Mr. Darcy had any feeling beyond respect and friendship for her. Part of her wanted to ease the pain in his heart by telling him to talk to her father, but she knew that they would both come to regret that decision. She did not want to marry for anything besides the deepest love, while she respected and liked Mr. Darcy, she was not sure if she loved him. She also knew that eventually he would come to regret being forced into a marriage with her and their relationship would crumble.

After several minutes of silence Elizabeth finally spoke.

"Mr. Darcy," her voice was compassionate but pained for the man who had just professed his love for her, "I understand your comments about my family now. They can be a bit boisterous and eccentric to put it lightly, but they are the family I come with and I love them all dearly. I wish I could ease your struggle, but I cannot. You must decide what course of action is best for you, even if that means being tied into a loveless marriage and severing all connection with me."

With these words, Elizabeth stood abruptly and nearly ran from the library. She did not give him a chance to respond, or even take her leave.

A single tear escaped Darcy's eye as he watched her retreating form. It was the first tear he had shed since the death of his beloved mother.

* * *

><p>And so ends another chapter. Still to come in the next chapters is revealing what Colonel Fiztzwilliam sent expesses to his mother and Mrs. Reynold for, and more on the Hursts state of afffairs.<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

I am sorry to disappoint everyone who is following and enjoying my story, but all updates are currently being held back. Last night I received an e-mail accusing me of plagiarizing themes from another story. I would like to say I'm sorry to the author of this story if you feel like I am copying your work. Most of what I have written has come from experiences in my own life, with names and settings changed to fit into a P&P fan-fic. Until I have had a chance to read the story in question I will not be posting any further updates. After I have had a chance to read the other author's story I will either be updating chapters to give credit where credit is due, or pulling my story off the site. I am not sure which yet. Normally I would not share detailed personal information about my life, but in this case I think it is necessary to explain where I got the ideas for my character development and plot.

My Elizabeth – inspired by my own experiences

My Mr. Darcy – Is inspired by one of my bosses/ owner of the company I worked for after graduating high school. He struggled with his attraction to me, due to the fact that I was his employee, and it manifested in him being incredibly hard on me, to the point of being mean and making me cry on several occasions. This went on until his business partner (my Mr. Bingley) called him on his actions toward me. This led to a long conversation where he explained his behavior, and a tentative friendship formed between us. After we called a cease fire we found that we had many of the same interests and that we also shared some acquaintances (made these acquaintances the Gardeners' in my story.)

My Colonel Fitzwilliam – one of the men I worked with that I became very good friends with, and my boss became very jealous of.

My Jane – A very sweet girl I worked with who was taken advantage of. After this horrid experience for her she became quiet and guarded.

My Lydia, Kitty, and Mrs. Bennet – These three are given a combination of traits from two girls I worked with. One girl I worked with who tried everything she could to get my boss to want her, flirtation, revealing clothing, etc… until she saw how well he and I got along and could sit and talk in depth about a range of topics, after that she stopped overtly trying to seduce him and became much more subtle in her interactions with men. The other girl only cared about partying and having fun with no thought of how her actions would affect those around her.

My Mrs. Hurst – a mixture of my brother and sister – in –law and their rocky marriage, and seeming indifference to one another, until it all fell apart. At this point Mrs. Hurst is based more on my brother who became the caring loving sibling he was before his marriage.

The Party at Lucas Lodge – My 18th birthday when all the people (mostly the men I worked with) took me out to celebrate now that I was no longer "jail bait".

My Mr. Wickham – the greasy car salesman who worked across the street, who came into my work on a daily basis to try and get in my pants with no regard for my age or my cold demeanor toward him.

My Caroline – Based on my sister. She is domineering and will not listen to the advice of family or friends because she only sees what she wants to see and always believes herself to be right.

Darcy's struggle – again based on my boss, knowing that certain family members of his did not approve of him having any sort of relationship with one of his employees. His internal struggle with this ended after a long conversation with his sister about me. In this conversation (from what I was told) his sister told him that I sounded like the type of person that their mother would have loved, and that he should only worry about his own happiness.

To make this a regency setting, and a P&P fan-fic, I obviously used different settings than the ones that happened in my own life and experience. Seeing as how my story is based on my life, I don't know how it could be plagiarized. I do not like being accused of using someone else's ideas, nor do I want to upset anyone. I greatly admire the author's writing who has made this accusation (I am currently reading one of her works in progress and she is a very talented writer). I can understand where she is coming from, and I would be very upset too if I thought someone copied my story.

The reason I am posting this is to let everyone know why there will not be any updates for a while, and also to give you all the background on where I got the idea for my story. I believe in honesty, and would never intentionally try to pass someone else's work off as my own. As I stated before, after I have read the other author's story I will give mention to her for any similar themes if there are obvious similarities. I will also decide if I am going to continue the story or pull it. I hope you all understand that this is a big decision for me.

Thank you to all who have read and enjoyed my story. Your support has meant a lot to me!


End file.
